A Beautiful Distraction
by Camelia.Becker.Temple
Summary: Everyone gets distracted by something. Even Matt Anderson, but this distraction could lead to something more...Matt/OC Follows series 4 and more than likely series 5 as well. Read and Review please!
1. Lieutenant Bianco

**A/N FIRST FANFICTION BE GENTLE PLEASE! And no flames also but advise is welcome and loved and appreciated :)**

**This will follow series 4 and most likely 5 as well BUT I will be going off on tangents and changing things so keep that in mind. English may be my first language but that doesn't mean I'm any good at writing it so if there are any major mistakes let me know...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own primeval so no copyright intended :)**

**So enjoy...  
><strong>

Chapter 1- Lieutenant Bianco

No matter how well the team were dealing with the anomalies James Lester couldn't shake the feeling that the team needed something or someone. Just having Matt Anderson, Captain Becker and the military support as the field team just didn't feel right, being used to having four or five as well as the support at least as the core field. Since the disappearance of Danny, Abby and Connor and the death of Sarah so much had changed. Looking down at the file on his desk again, James couldn't help but feel that this Lieutenant was what they needed, the only problem being that everyone had finally settled and he was now throwing someone else into the works. Looking at the computer screen to see the time, sighing he noted that he'd have to talk to the team now. Luckily they were all in the main room of the ARC. Looking at the file for the last time before closing it James stood from his desk and walked towards the door of his office to summon the core trio.

"Anderson, Captain, Parker? A word please." James called turing back into his office without waiting for a response. The trio looked at each other before compling to the request.

"Sir?" Matt questioned once they were seated waiting for their boss to start.

"I can already picture some of your responses, but here it goes, your going to be getting a new team member-" James started before being cut off by Becker.

"With all due respect sir the team is just fine how it is."

"Be that as it may Captain, Lieutentant Bianco has been hired for mulitiple reasons, one of which being to increase safety out in the field."

"They've already been hired?" Matt questioned.

"Yes, they are to start tomorrow."

"And we're only just finding now." Matt stated with an eyebrow raised. He was team leader this is something he should of been informed about earlier.

"What do you mean they are hired to increase safety in the field?" Jess inquired after thinking about what Lester had just said, how could one person do that.

"At the present moment Matt is the only one who is able to identify most of the creatures and give valuable information concerning the creatures that will benefit the mission. This isn't very helpful if you have to split up and some of the soldiers find the creature find. More than one person is needed so the team is at it's most efficient. We were very lucky to find Lieutenant Bianco as it's extremely difficult to find someone with military background who also has an extensive knowledge on prehistoric creatures. This person has been chosen with careful consideration and I feel will benefit you greatly." James announced with a tone that ended any arguements on the subject.

"I expect you not to scare them off. That is all so you can get back to whatever it was that you were previously doing." James said turning back to his computer signaling the end of the discussion. As the trio slowly went back to what they were originally doing they each had different thoughts on the matter.

Jessica Parker just hoped above all else that their new team mate was female so she wasn't stuck being the only one for much longer. Working with a team that was made up completely of men wasn't very easy most of the time and some of them looked down at her due to her gender and being the youngest there, well most of them except Becker, Matt and Lester.

Captain Becker just hoped the new Lieutenant knew how to take care of themselves. He was suspicious and would be until the newbie proved themselves trustworthy. He'd lost to many friends and if this newbie wasn't up to scratch they were gone he'd make sure of it, no one was going to be put at risk.

Matt, on the other hand was thinking about how this will affect his misson, different scenario's already running through his head, this could be the person he was after. There was no use in jumping to conclusions though he'd have to wait until he met the new Lieutenant. He'd have to ring Gideon once he got home to inform him of the change. Bidding everyone farewell he headed down to the garage. The drive home consisted of the mindless babble of the radio in the background whilst Matt's thoughts were focused on his mission.

The first thing Matt did upon entering his flat was phone Gideon.

"Matthew, is everything OK?" Gideon answered after picking up on the third ring.

"Yes, just thought I'd inform you that the ARC is gaining a new employee tomorrow. The only information I have on them so far is that their called Lieutenant Bianco I won't be able to tell you anything else until tomorrow when I meet them."

"OK I expect you to watch them closely Matthew. Your views on Captain Becker and Miss Parker, are they still the same?" Gideon pushed.

"Yes I still feel the same. I strongly believe they aren't what we're looking for."

"I trust your judgement. Keep an eye on this new Lieutenant and keep me informed." Gideon ordered followed by him hanging up before giving Matt a chance to respond. Running his hands through his hair Matt retreated to his room to go over the ARC personnel files once again to see if there was anything that could help with his mission, the new Lieutenant constantly on his mind, this could be what he was looking for.

Matt Anderson pulled up into the ARC's underground garage at the same time as Captain Becker, both thoughts were consumed by the new Lieutenant who was about to become part of the team, whether they were going to be a welcome part was still to be decided.

"what are you thinking?" The Captain asked once they were in the lift on the way to the Opps room of the ARC.

"I'm thinking that if this new Lieutenant can look after themselves and will be beneficial to the team I will have no problem with them." Matt replied.

"Agreed." Becker responded just as the lift doors opened showing Jess sat in her usual seat in front of the ADD.

"Moring Jess, heard or seen anything about our new Lieutenant?" Becker greeted

"Good morning Becker, Matt." Jess greeted cheerfully turing to face them.

"Good morning Jess." Matt replied

"Well I haven't seen anyone but I have heard the new Lieutenant is a women. Thank god! Do you have any idea what it is like being the only women here, I mean I know we have female researchers but I don't personally work with them. I was starting to suffer with all the testosterone around here. I'm not saying I don't like working with you guys your great people to work with it's just...oh that sounded like the lift that should be the new Lieutenant now." Jess quickly finished turning towards the lift without looking at Becker or Matt who were laughing at her making her feel more embarrassed than she already was about her rant. Matt and Becker followed Jess's lead and turned towards the lift as it had indeed sounded that tell-tale 'ding' that showed it was stopping on this floor. The person that stepped off the lift with James Lester definately didn't match what any of them thought the new Lieutenant would look like. But then again until just now when Jess told them the new Lieutenant was a women both Matt and Becker had thought that it would have been a man. She was very angelic looking with her long blond hair, which was currently pulled up into a high pony tail, and big blue-green eyes, which had a fierce glint whilst somehow still keeping a childish look. She was also quite short the men thought, she looked no taller than 5ft. She was wearing black combat pants and combat boots along with a top similar to Becker's except it was white. Matt and Becker couldn't help but find her very attractive, they were men after all, she had this natural beauty to her and she did have curves in all the right places.

"Good your all here. This is Lieutenant Sofia Bianco your new team mate, try not to scare her off. Miss Bianco, good luck your going to need it." Lester introduced quickly before retreating to his office. Matt decided to break the silence that had just over come the group.

"Hello Lieutenant it's nice to finally meet you, I'm Matt the team leader." Matt announced stepping towards her holding out his hand.

"Hello Matt, Sofia or Sofi is just fine and it's nice to meet you too." Sofia greeted stepping forward and taking his hand. Matt was taken aback by how beautiful she was especially when she smiled, he couldn't help but smile back. Releasing hands, she turned towards Becker.

"It's nice to meet you also Sofia, I'm Captain Becker head of security." Becker greeted having to look down due to the height difference. He couldn't help the smirk that graced his face when she had to look up to make eye contact.

"It's nice to meet you also, oh and don't let my height fool you." She replied with a cheeky grin. Matt couldn't believe the reaction he was having to this women, yes he was a man and it was normal to find a women attractive but this was beyond ridiculous. Finally she turned to Jess who looked ready to leap from her seat.

"I'm Jess the field coordinator it's great to finally meet you, you can't begin to imagine how good it feels to no longer be the only female on this team." Jess greeted with a wide grin. Sofia couldn't help but laugh at Jess's enthusiasm.

"It's lovely to meet you too Jess. And I'm glad I could be of assistance already. So what do you guys do while theres no alert as Lester put it? I've only really been told the basics."

"Normally paper work, but other than that Becker's usually doing target practise, Jess works with the computers and I just help around, usually with the menagerie. Have you been given a tour yet?" Matt answered finally placing the slight accent she had as italian. Sofia's eyes seemed to light up at the word menagerie, thats when Matt remembered she was also hired for her knowledge on prehistoric creatures as well as military experience.

"No I haven't had a tour yet, all I've seen is the room where the interview was held, the garage and this room, which I have to say is extremely impressive." Sofia responded once again looking around the room at all the equipment.

"Well how about I give you a tour so you can get your bearings and get settled quicker." Matt offered giving her a smile, which she returned.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later Captain, Jess it was nice meeting you." Sofia said turing towards Becker and Jess giving then a smile before following Matt down a corridor.

"So Becker, what do you think?" Jess inquired once they were out of sight.

"Well I haven't spoke to her enough yet but first impression is it seems she will fit in quite well, Matt appears to have taken a definate liking to her." Which Becker could understand for she was very attractive, but he had to see how she worked first.

"Just have to see how she is in the field now." Becker repiled doubt suddenly entering his mind thinking how she will be on the field. He knew from experience how looks can be decieving but it was something no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop doing. In his eyes she looked to innocent to have been in the military.

"Stop it! I can see you scrutinizing her, she did say not to let her height fool you, and her file is quite impressive." Jess scolded him lightly with a smile.

"Why am I not the slightest bit surprised you've already read her file." Becker said, amusement clear in his voice.

"What can I say I'm a curious person." Jess grinned.

"OK so what does it say?"

"So her mum is a palaeontologist which explains her knowledge on prehistoric creatures and her dad is a general. Sofia herself was in Special forces, which I think is impressive in itself, she has key skills in tactical thinking and coordination, she is also a qualified field medic. Like I said impressive." Jess told him with the same enthusiasm as always. Becker couldn't deny he was impressed.

"Well if she is as good as her file says were lucky to have her."

Sofia was beyond excited it was ridiculous. Even after being in the Special Forces for over six years she was still a child at heart and she was proud of it. After all that time in the military she needed to do something different and then this opportunity presented itself. She was still skeptical about the dinosaurs but this was the Government and they may be liars half the time but she doubted they would spend all this money on the research centre for it to be a hoax. She knew she was their as military support during incursions but as soon as dinosaurs were mentioned she was hooked. She'd be the first to admit she was a dino geek at heart. Growing up it was all about guns and dinosaurs thanks to her parents. Many judged her due to her height and looks but she overly enjoyed proving them wrong. Even though on the inside she was practically vibrating with excitement she managed to keep a calm facade whilst talking to her new team mates. She took an instant liking to Jess who reminded her of herself when she wasn't acting all military. There was also an instant attraction to both Becker and Matt, although she had a feeling her relationship with Becker was going to be more brother and sister love, just the look he gave her when she had to look up at him reminded her of a teasing older brother. But Matt was a whole other story. She had a weakness for Irish men. He was currently taking her on a tour of the ARC which had to be the most impressive building she had ever seen.

"And fianlly this is the menagerie." Matt announced, he'd saved this until last, as it'd probably impress her the most. And if the way her eyes lit up was anything to go by he was right.

"Oh my. This is amazing." Sofia exclaimed completely in awe of it all.

"Is that a Columbian Mammoth? She's beautiful!" Sofia claimed.

"Yeah, she's also one of the longest residents of the ARC." Matt answered standing next to her in front of the glass. He couldn't help but enjoy watching her. He kept running Gideon's words through his head, 'there are to be no distractions' no matter what attraction he felt towrds her she was still a suspect until proven otherwise. Sofia put her hand to the glass just as Rex the Coelurosauravus landed on it, her eyes lit up once again and he couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome to the ARC Lieutenant Sofia Bianco."

**Hoped you liked it :) Won't be able to update until Monday though but I definately will then. At least one review would be MUCH LOVED! THANK YOU XXXX**


	2. Settling in

**A/N Hello again! Well didn't get any reviews but atleast some people read it :) Heres the next bit...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing expect Sofia...Yet! ;)**

**Oh and something I forgot to say in the first chapter...CHAPTERS 1 & 2 ARE SET AFTER THE WEBISODES BUT BEFORE THE EPISODES! THANK YOU, ENJOY!**

Chapter 2- Settling in (Day after chapter 1)

"Good morning Jess." Sofia greeted standing next to Jess who was at the ADD. After the tour with Matt yesterday Sofia spent the rest of the day trying to get to know everyone better. Though she only really spoke to Jess and Becker as Matt seemed to disappear, but Becker introduced her to the main military group that joined them on missions.

"Good morning Sofi." Jess greeted, she was still happy about the fact there was another women on the team, but was now even happier at how well they got on. Even after only knowing each other a day they just seemed to hit it off.

"So now that you've slept on everything, what are your thoughts on it all?" Jess inquired turning to face Sofia.

"I think I'm going to settle in quite nicely." Sofia answered with a bright smile. "Anyway I was thinking, seeing as though we're the only women on the team we need to stick together. I thought if your not busy and we don't get called in we could go shopping or something saturday, maybe grab some lunch and get to know each other better. So, what do you think?" Sofia inquired with a cheeky grin. It had been to long since she had someone she could have a proper girly day out with, she really missed it.

"Oh I would love to! Thats a great idea. It's been to long since i've been on a good shopping spree." Jess agreed bouncing in her seat in excitement. The girls spent a bit longer talking fashion and other interests, behaving as though they had been friends for years rather than just 24 hours. If Jess had met Sofi outside of work she would never have guessed that she was in the military.

"Right so I'll get to yours for about twelve and we'll go from there. Anyway I think I'm going to go and do a bit of target practise, it's been a few days. I'll speak to you more later." Sofia stated standing up properly from where she'd been leaning on the ADD.

"Sure thing, I'll see you later." Jess replied turning to do some work on the computer. Sofia slowly made her way to the shooting range that the ARC had, taking everything in once again, still in awe of it all. Before she'd left to go home yesterday Jess had given her, her ID band which in her opinion was really cool. She could hear her grandmothers voice in her head exclaiming about how much technology had changed. It brought a small smile to her face. Sofia had only had a brief look at the shooting range during the tour yesterday as she was to excited to see everything else, but she could remember it looked incredible and she couldn't wait to get in there. Nodding her head to some people she remembered from yesterday, she finally made it to the shooting range, using her ID she let herself in to find it was empty of people other than Captain Becker who had the safety glasses and ear muffs on due to the ARC's safety regulations. He was currently loading the target with bullets, once he finished she decided it was safe to talk to him.

"Nice shot, Captain." Sofia called taking a pair of glasses and ear muffs from where they were stored before heading over to the stall next to his.

"Thank you Lieutenant, so how are you doing today?" Becker greeted lowering his weapon.

"I'm doing just great." Sofia responded with a grin. "Spent a lot of time either with Jess or at the menagerie so I decided to give the shooting range ago." Sofia called putting on her ear muffs and glasses, then taking aim at the target finally releasing a hail of bullets into it.

"Nice shot Lieutenant."

"Thank you Captain."

Becker and herself settled into a comfortable silence, talking occasionally about all different creatures Becker had seen, giving Sofi a better idea of how things worked. This carried on for about an hour before Becker was summoned to see to a few things, leaving Sofi to think over some of the things Becker had told her.

Matt wandered through the corridors of the ARC, he had work he could be doing but his mind was else where. Mainly it was focused on Sofi. His initial impression of her told him she wasn't who he was looking for, and he had told Gideon as much. However he was starting to worry that his judgement could have been clouded by the attraction he felt towards her. He hadn't seen her since he had given her the tour yesteday, but he was going to spend more time with her so he could be 100% sure she wasn't the one. He didn't want to mess up his mission. As he walked past the shooting range he briefly looked through the window and noticed Sofia, well no time like the present. Scanning his wrist band he entered the range and waited until he felt it was safe to speak.

"Nice shooting Lieutenant." Matt complimented as she lowered the gun.

"Two compliments in one day, I'm doing well." Sofia responded turning around to face Matt with a bright, cheeky grin. "Thank you Matt, oh and like I told Becker, It's Sofia or Sofi not Lieutenant. I'm sure I've already said that." Sofia said putting the gun and safety equipment down on the counter in front of her before turning back to face Matt again.

"I was going to ask how your finding everything today but I guess you've already been asked." Matt spoke trying to start a conversation.

"Only a few times." Sofia replied laughing "Oh I was speaking with Becker before and he mentioned something about non-lethal weapons?" Sofia inquired.

"Are you gong to complain as well?" Matt asked, one eyebrow raised and a hint of a smile gracing his lips.

"No." Sofia answered drawing out the word. "It's just any animal outside it's natural habitat or comfort zone is potentially very dangerous and considering it's mainly dinosaurs we apparently have to deal with I'd like to know what I'm going to have to keep myself and any team mates or civilians alive if a situation were to turn bad." Sofia responded.

"Excellent point." Matt nodded liking Sofi's logic compared to Becker who just turned his nose up at the idea. "There called EMD's, Electro Muscular Disruption weapons. They have three settings low, medium and high depending on what creature there needed for. The highest setting is designed to take down a Tyrannosaurous Rex." Matt explained secretly feeling quite proud of himself when he could see the impressed look on Sofia's face.

"Well we'll just have to see how they handle in action." Sofia started just as the alarm sounded.

"Ready for your first mission Sofi?"

"Absoultly!" Sofia claimed following Matt to the ARC's opps room beginning to feel excited.

"It's in an unused office block, travel time estimated at 18 minutes sending coordinates now." Jess told everyone, as they collected their black boxes before heading towards the cars.

"The anomaly is on the sixth floor in an open area, so far I haven't seen any creatures on the CCTV." Jess announced over the comms.

"Thanks Jess, keep us imformed. OK we're going to split into groups and take a stair well to the sixth floor to keep all sides covered and get that anomaly locked. Then we are going to do a floor by floor sweep to ensure we don't have an incursion." Matt called before setting off into the office block.

After the anomaly had been locked the group had been split to sweep the building. Sofia had been sent with three other soldiers to sweep the fifth floor, after seeing the anomaly she was even more excited to see a dinosaur. This was every dino fanatics dream. The anomaly had been beautiful but she was more a dino girl than mystical portals. So far no creature had been sited and she was thinking this was going to end up being quite an easy first mission. That was until she heard a noise in one of the rooms ahead. Holding her hand up to signal the other guys to be quiet a moment she listened carefully. There was definitly something there. Silently making her way to the noise she looked around the door frame into the office and nearly squealed in delight. In front of her had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Matt we have a creature, floor five." Sofia announced over the comms.

"OK Sofi what do we have?" Matt asked making his way to the stairs to get to that level leaving the soldiers to carry on looking. Becker also made his way to the stairs.

"We have a Scutellosaurus, early Jurassic, herbivore. It's beautiful. It's roughly two meters long including tail so it must only be young." Sofia exclaimed completely in awe of the creature but keeping her guard up. It may only be young but the hundreds of spike like ridges on it's back, sides and tail made it very dangerous if it were to charge or swing at you.

"In my opinion the best course of action would be to tranq it and get her in the lift and through the anomaly. We're lucky the lifts here are built here to fit construction equipment otherwise we would have one hell of a problem getting her up a floor." Sofia suggested her years of tactical thinking kicking in.

Matt had to give it to Sofi, when he got to the fifth floor he could see in her eyes she was about to burst with excitement but she managed to stay professional and was extremely efficient and he could see she was going to be a great benefit to the team. He also couldn't help but find the sparkle in her eyes beautiful, he was almost 100% sure she wasn't who he was looking for as she seemed to have barely any interest in the anomaly what so ever, she was all for the animals. He would have to get to know her more though to be certain.

"With a Scutellosaurus the tranqs will just bounce off its back and sides so we're going to have to try and someohow get her stomach." Matt said whilst looking around the door frame at the creature.

"OK so heres what we're going to do..."

"So how was it?" Jess questioned.

"Everything went smoothly for a change and I think we're lucky to have Sofia. You handled the situation brilliantly." Becker answered before heading to the armoury.

"Did I just get the seal of approval from the Captain?" Sofia asked leaning towards Jess.

"I think you did." Jess replied turning to look at Sofia, both suddenly had huge grins on their faces and high fived. Matt just raised his eyebrow at the pair.

"You two get on far to well for having only met yesturday." Matt told them turning to head to his office.

"Oh and Sofi?" Matt called causing Sofia to look away from whatever it was that Jess was showing her to look at him.

"You did do amazingly. We are lucky to have you." Matt told her, causing a huge smile to grace her face which he couldn't help but return before turning to go to his office missing Jess's and Sofia's second high five.

**Thank you :) Maybe I can have a review now...**

**Cammie x**


	3. Welcome Back S4E1

**Time passed since previous chapter- 2 weeks**

**Series 4 Episode 1**

**This chapter is dedicated to Katy-Alice Cullen for being the only one to review and let me know what she thinks :D Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sofia...Damn!**

_**Chapter 3- Welcome Back**_

"So you and Matt seem quite friendly lately." Jess inquired looking at Sofia from the corner of her eye just as they entered the Opps room.

"Well we are friends Jess." Sofia replied leaning against one of the desks near the ADD as Jess sat down spinning to face her.

"Come on, you know what I mean." Jess exclaimed wanting information, Matt was as quiet and reserved as usual except with Sofi. He was still quite reserved with her but he seemed more outgoing in a way.

"We're just friends Jess. We have a lot in common so we have a lot to talk about." Sofia told her. "Anyway I could say the same for you and Becker." Sofia said standing up properly to head to the menagerie.

"What! No we err we have a lot in common." Jess rushed out blushing embarrassed someone had noticed her crush on the Captain, even if it was only Sofi, who was like a sister to her.

"Sure thing Jess. Guns and fashion, yeah I can see the link." Sofia called pretending to think about it while backing down the corridor still facing Jess. Unable to think of a comeback Jess stuck her tongue out at her just as Becker entered the room. With the speed at which Jess pulled her tongue in and the bright shade of red she turned, Sofia was unable to control herself and burst into laughter. Looking back and forth at the horrified Jess and the hysterical Sofia, Becker just shook his head but didn't hold back the smile.

"Sometimes I can't actually believe how immature you two can be." Becker announced going over to his desk.

"Maturity is overrated." Sofia called after she finally managed to contain herself and carried on heading down the corridor, turning back to look at Jess one last time. She was focused solely on the ADD her cheeks still flushed red. Sofia couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her mouth.

After leaving the menagerie to allow the maintenance work to be done Sofia just roamed the corridors like usual. Lester often badgered her about not working, but she did, just in her own time. Her thoughts drifted to what Jess had said before. She'd never admit it and luckily she was good at hiding what she was actually thought but she did have a bit of a crush on Matt. She felt a hormonal teenager around him, which was embarrassing. And she thanked the heavens that they did have quite a bit in common so they had quite a bit to talk about. Just because she'd never admit to liking him didn't mean she didn't want to spend time with him. It was probably just a passing fancy anyway which is good because Matt probably didn't see her in that way. Looking up she silently cursed, she'd walked to Matt's office without meaning to. Well it gave her something to do and his door was open so she'll take that as a welcome in gesture.

Matt was once again thinking about Sofia, much to his annoyance, or so he tried to tell himself. They had spent a lot of time together over the last few weeks and he had enjoyed it. But he was starting to become distracted enough that Gideon had noticed, which led to a very long lecture about not getting to personally involved with anyone. Shutting his eyes he tried to think of something that wasn't Sofia related. But that all went to hell when her voice broke the silence, not that it bothered him if he was being truthfully honest.

"I never asked where did you get some of these plants from? Since travel through anomalies is forbidden." Opening his eyes he looked towards her. She had her back to him looking at some of the prehistoric plants. She had her hair down at the minute which was bone straight and she looked to be wearing what appeared to be the same outfit she wore when they first met. However if she was anything like Becker it was probably one of a hundred identical outfits. Unlike the other military personnel Sofia's uniform normally varied from day to day but still remained professional looking.

"Some of them were salvaged from the collection Abby Maitland had." Matt replied.

"Abby? She's one of the members who is currently lost on the other side of an anomaly right?" Sofia inquired turning to face him.

"Yeah she was." Matt answered mentally scolding himself for letting her have such an effect on him; it wasn't like he'd never seen a beautiful woman before. Before either could say anymore an alarm sounded through the ARC. Sofia quickly tied her hair back with the hair tie that was always on her wrist, it still amazed Matt how quick she could do that.

"That's not the anomaly alarm." She said looking to Matt then walking into the corridor.

"No it's not." Matt replied putting his ear piece in and then following her.

"Talk to me Jess." Matt called through the comms.

"It's my entire fault. I released the air lock on the menagerie to early, they were doing maintenance work and the creature got out. God I'm sorry." Jess's voice came over the comms sounding slightly frantic and annoyed.

"Concentrate Jess, have you got a visual?" Sofia said in a calming voice.

"It's heading down the south corridor towards Lab 3." Jess informed them before noticing the two blinking dots on her screen that represented Matt and Sofia.

"Matt! Sofi!"

"We know Jess." Sofia answered just as she got the CCTV up showing them both facing the Dracorex. Sofia just stared at the Dracorex the closest room was Lab 3 but that was behind them and Princess would probably charge at any sudden movement.

"Back up needed south corridor by Lab 3, I repeat back up to south corridor." Jess's voice rang over the PA system.

"Sofia, slowly back up to the lab." Matt ordered her, deciding not to argue she did what he said but keeping her eyes locked on Princess.

"Hello." Matt said to the Dracorex before rushing to get a metal tray off the table next to him holding it up just as Princess charged. He was thrown back right into Sofia who went down under his weight.

"Quick up you get." Matt rushed out pulling Sofia up and into the lab just as Princess righted herself.

"Are you OK? I didn't hurt you did I?" Matt asked checking her over.

"I'm fine Matt." Sofia reassured him smiling.

"You both OK? Sofi, Matt can you hear me?" Jess called.

"We're fine." Matt answered

"Get out of there Jess." Sofia rushed starting to worry when she saw which way Princess went. She and Matt looked at each other before running down the corridor.

"I've just got to back up the system this is all my fault." Jess replied.

"Forget about that and get out of there." Matt called getting worried as well, Sofia pushed herself faster.

"She's coming your way." They both said at the same time. Becker ran into the corridor just ahead of them.

"Opps room." Matt called not stopping in his run. Before reaching the opps room Becker turned down a different corridor so they could make sure the opps room was covered from all sides. Upon entering the opps room Sofia could see Jess hiding behind a pillar and Lester stood in front of the lift. Becker came through the opposite corridor, catch pole in hand, and ordered some of his men to collect the tranq guns. She could hear Jess talking to the Dracorex but she was too busy looking at Matt who had just walked over to the water dispenser, she raised her eyebrow at him when he took the water dispenser bottle. Turning back to the Dracorex Matt caught the look on Sofia's face and just smiled before turning to Jess and the Dracorex

"Down boy, sit." Jess called to the creature.

"Actually it's a girl." Matt said before slamming the bottle to the ground getting the Dracorex's attention. Once Princess's back was to Jess, Sofia motioned to her to move to her side which Jess had no problem doing.

"Here Princess." Matt said leading the Dracorex into Lester's office.

"No, no not my office." Lester complained coming to stand next to her and Jess, Becker also joining them. They all watched as Matt poured water into a small bin which the Dracorex started drinking from as he left the office and joined them.

"Right. So there was nowhere else it could have gone?" Lester asked.

"I was improvising." Matt shrugged. Sofia smirked at the look of disdain of Lester's face. After a few moments Becker left to go and see what was taking the tranqs so long whilst the others stayed by Lester's office. Looking up Sofia saw Princess finish drinking and roar at the window before starting to trash the office, the effort it took to keep from laughing was almost too much, the look on Lester's face was priceless.

"You know I'm sure there is a perfectly rational explanation for all of this. Err...Jess?" Lester said pointing to Jess.

"It was..." Jess started before being cut off.

"My fault sir. I was over seeing some maintenance at the menagerie, there was a problem with the air lock and the Dracorex got spooked and bolted. It won't happen again." Sofia cut in looking at James. He just raised his eyebrow but let it slip, it didn't overly matter anyway now it was contained. As he turned to leave Becker entered his office.

"Becker's going to tranq her shouldn't be long now." Matt informed both Sofia and Jess turning back towards the office.

"Shouldn't one of you be helping him?" Jess asked looking back and forth to Matt and Sofia.

"Probably." Sofia answered grinning.

"But where would the fun be in that." Matt finished grinning also. Once the Dracorex was sedated Becker joined the trio.

"I will have sleeping beauty moved to the menagerie." Becker announced.

"Good work meet me in the armoury in half an hour, you to Sofia." Matt said turning to leave before being stopped by Becker.

"Why?"

"Haven't you heard?" Jess asked looking at both the confused looks on Sofia's and Becker's faces. "The EMD's have arrived.

"Oh yes the toy guns." Becker said not looking impressed.

"If the toy guns had been here this morning this wouldn't have happened." Matt stated before turning a leaving.

Sofia was just admiring one of the bigger EMD's when Becker finally turned up.

"You're late." Matt called throwing an EMD to him.

"Oh great tasers." Becker complained. Sofia just stood back and watched them bicker. They were like a pair of kids.

"I can't believe you actually shot him." Sofia said shaking her head.

"He asked for it. Literally." Matt defended himself. Sofia laughed shaking her head again.

"You two really are a pair of kids." She told him grinning. Matt just laughed with her as they carried on down the corridor. Matt had just bid Sofia farewell as he went into his office and she carried on to the shooting range when he heard Phillip Burton stop her, he couldn't help but listen in.

"Good morning Lieutenant. So why did you cover for Jess? I had the logs checked; the air lock was opened from her terminal."

"Yeah I was using her computer." Sofia replied. This wasn't the first time Matt noticed how strained and uptight Sofia sounded when talking to Phillip.

"You're a terrible liar. To be honest I don't really need to know. Good management is about picking the right people for the job and letting them get on with it, until they screw up." Matt was leaning on the door frame to his office by this point and could see Phillip walking down the corridor, Sofia had her back to him and he could also see how tense she was.

"What's your problem with Phillip?" Matt inquired curious.

"I don't know. He just makes me really uneasy. I don't like him, something's off about him." Sofia answered turning to face him, before giving him a small tight smile then heading to the shooting range again. Matt watched her until she was gone.

Sofia was jogging towards the opps room, the alarm blaring loudly and Jess's voice soon joining the noise.

"Anomaly detected, stand be for data transmission readings. Location details and route downloaded to all black box units."

Sofia got to the opps room stopping beside Matt grabbing her own black box.

"Estimated journey time 11 minutes, population density high." Jess finished, Matt and Sofia jogged to the garage getting into the last car.

Upon arriving at the anomaly site a bit later than everyone else, they saw Becker talking to two very dirty people, a man and a woman.

"Isn't that Connor and Abby?" Sofia asked Matt turned to her and she could see the question in his eyes.

"I read the files and have seen the pictures." Sofia answered the unspoken question smiling.

"Well let's go meet the last two members of the first ARC field team." Matt said climbing out of the car; Sofia followed his lead and got out heading to Becker, Connor and Abby.

"Matt, Sofia I'd like to introduce you to two of my good friends." Becker started.

"Abby Maitland, Connor Temple. It's good to meet you I'm Matt Anderson." Matt greeted shaking both their hands.

"And I'm Sofia. It's lovely to meet you both." Sofia greeted also shaking both their hands.

"Matt is the new team leader and Lieutenant Sofia is my second in command." Becker introduced them further.

"I will have someone escort you to the ARC." Matt told them as Sofia went over to the rest of the men to ensure everything was going smoothly. She wasn't really paying attention to the four behind her, speaking with one of the other men when suddenly the anomaly opened. Raising her EMD quickly she backed up and ordered for someone to re-lock the anomaly but the order was sent to late as a roar was heard before the creature was seen. As she was the closest she saw it first.

"Spinosaurus! Everyone move back now!" Sofia shouted so everyone could hear her. Everyone moved out the way as the Spinosaurus charged past, stopping to roar at them before charging down the street.

"Get that anomaly locked." Matt shouted getting into one of the cars with Becker. Sofia got into a different car with Jake, one of the usual military personnel, he was driving and was about to follow Becker and Matt until Sofia told him to go down the next street along so they would be travelling parallel with the dinosaur. As they were driving Sofia climbed out the window at the back of the car, so she was now kneeling on the bed of the vehicle, it made it easier to get a good aim. Following the directions from Jess they turned a corner to see the Spinosaurus ramming a bin truck, Sofia could see Matt inside and could also see Becker in one car and Connor and Abby in another blocking the Spinosaurus from going anywhere. And by Jess's directions to the arena the dinosaur would have to go down the road herself and Jake were currently on.

"Jake we're going to have to get this big girl to follow us." Sofia called through the window.

"Great." Jake said. Sofia turned her EMD to medium level, she'd managed to get Matt and Becker to give her one of the bigger guns which she was thankful for. That level would annoy it but not bring it down, which wouldn't be too good in the middle of a street.

"When I say now, start beeping." Sofia said taking aim. "Now!" Sofia shouted shooting at the dinosaur's hind leg just as Jake beeped multiple times. Everyone's attention turned to them, including the Spinsaurus who roared very loudly before starting to charge.

"Jake now would be an excellent time to start driving." Sofia shouted as the Spinosaurus got closer and she was just sat there in the open. Suddenly the car lurched knocking her off balance and onto her stomach. Getting back onto her knees she could see the Spinosaurus following as well as the others vehicles not far behind. Finally getting into the arena the Spinosaurus went for another bite at her, Sofia could feel the breath of the Spinosaurus on her back and neck as she threw herself from the back of the car, narrowly missing being catch in its jaws. The arrival of the other vehicles distracted it long enough for her to get a safe distance away.

"Everyone get into position, fire on my command." Becker ordered over the comms to everyone. As she readied her gun Matt stood next to her.

"We'll be having words later about how reckless that was, and how close she was to eating you a second ago." Matt stated keeping his eyes on the dinosaur. Sofia smiled.

"Were you worried about me Matt?"

"Later."

Everyone was ready and waiting for Becker's command when Connor suddenly ran into the middle of the arena.

"Hold your fire." Becker ordered quickly.

"What is he doing? Does he do this type of thing often?" Matt asked turning to Becker.

"Yeah, every now and again." Becker answered. Sofia shook her head.

"And how does it normally turn out?" She asked.

"Err, depends."

"We can't fire with Connor in the way." Matt called grabbing a bag and running off telling a soldier to go with him. Becker and herself kept their guns aimed at the dinosaur, when it suddenly started to charge for Connor. Before they could do anything S club 7 started playing through the speakers and the lights started flashing, looking up Sofia could see Abby at the control deck. Connor ran further into the centre of the arena, all the soldiers including Becker and Sofia ran into better positions when Matt was lowered from the ceiling above Connor.

"Connor, grab hold." Matt shouted holding out his hand, which Connor grabbed. They were lifted into the air just as the Spinosaurus took at bite at them, luckily missing.

"Fire!" Becker ordered once they were high enough, only she and Becker actually shot at the dinosaur, but it still went down. Sofia looked up in time to see Connor and Matt drop slightly.

"Something's wrong." She said quiet to herself, as they dropped again.

"Line must be jammed." Becker said next to her also looking up. Looking down at the Spinosaurus, Sofia saw her starting to wake.

"Oh. Just great." Sofia claimed raising her EMD again. She quickly looked up as the Spinosaurus jumped up at them. She saw Connor drop that strange glass device he had and the dinosaur swallowed it. Just as it landed it lit up and you could see the anomaly open up inside her before completely disappearing, dinosaur and all.

"That's something I never thought I'd see." Sofia stated lowering her EMD once again.

"Same." Becker announced still looking at where the Spinosaurus used to be, much like herself.

Once back at the ARC Sofia went straight to Jess to give her, her black box while Connor, Abby, Matt, Becker and Lester walked over a bit slower. Abby and Connor were taking everything in and talking to Lester, until finally they were all gathered around the ADD. Jess turned to face everyone.

"Hello, I'm Jess. It's so good to finally meet you guys, Becker's told me everything. You guys are like legends around here." Jess greeted as enthusiastic as always.

"Cheers mate." Connor said still staring at the ADD.

"Whatever, I thought you were dead." Becker stated trying to keep a straight face.

"Where's Sarah?" Abby asked looking around. Everyone suddenly went quiet; Sofia had read the file so she knew. The look on Abby's face told her she had figured it out.

"Abby, Connor I can't tell you what a relief it is to see you two. Forgive me I'm..." Phillip announced coming over, Sofia couldn't help but tense up slightly. No matter what she couldn't help but feel on edge around this guy. She could see Matt looking at her from the corner of her eye; he had noticed her change in posture.

"Phillip Burton. I know..." Sofia zoned out the rest of the conversation and watched as Connor and Abby were led to Lester's office. Sofia, Matt, Becker and Jess were all stood watching Connor and Abby try and fight for their jobs.

"It's so harsh." Jess said, Becker looked at her before turning and walking away. Sofia shook her head and went to walk away as well but Matt called her.

"Sofi, can we talk please?"

"Sure, your office?"

"Yeah that'll be fine." Matt nodded walking next to her down the corridor, both missing Jess's smile at the pair.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" Sofia asked settling into one of the chairs in his office.

"I think you know." Matt said leaning back on his desk facing her.

"Matt we had everything pretty much under control." She said rolling her eyes.

"I don't think you realise how close that Spinosaurus was to getting you today. You've been here less than a month, just be more careful." Matt told her trying not to make it obvious how much it actually scared him seeing the Spinosaurus's teeth practically scrape her back.

"So you were worried." Sofia said smiling.

"Of course I was, just be more careful." Matt said. Getting up from her seat she walked over to Matt and gave him a hug. The action shocked him and she had already pulled back before he could react.

"I'm sorry I scared you and I will be more careful." Sofia stated smiling before leaving Matt's office. Once she was gone Matt couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. Grabbing his keys Matt walked to the garage, he'd have to go see Gideon what with Connor and Abby being back, he now had more possible suspects. Whilst thinking of this on the drive Matt's thoughts were drawn to Sofia again, but mainly focusing on her reaction to Phillip again. It was strange. Shaking his head Matt tried removing all thoughts of Sofia, he could do without another lecture from Gideon.

**Thank you for reading again :) I'd really like to know what some of you think if that wouldn't be too difficult. Review please :)**

**Cammie x**


	4. Back At It S4E2

**A/N Here we go :) Disclaimer: I only own Sofia...Much to my displeasure!**

**Episode 2 Series 4**

**Day after Chapter 3**

**Chapter 4- Back at it**

Seeing as she lived closest to where Connor and Abby had spent the night she thought it logical that she be the one to bring them to the ARC, which was the reason she was now stood outside the flat they were given. Having only been at the ARC two weeks Sofia hadn't heard much about the two old employees, she'd read the files and Jess had mentioned them on a few occasion as had Matt. After only a few moments Abby answered the door.

"Good morning Miss Maitland I'm here to escort you and Mr Temple to the ARC." Sofia greeted with a smile.

"Abby please and Connor, he hates being called Mr Temple. And we're just finishing breakfast, would you like to join us?" Abby asked stepping to the side to let the Lieutenant in.

"I've already eaten but a coffee would be great if that isn't a problem?" Sofia asked stepping into the flat and looking round, it was actually quite nice.

"Not at all." Abby replied leading the way to the kitchen, where Connor was sat eating a bowl of cereal looking put out. When he heard them enter he looked up and offered them a smile before returning to glare at his breakfast. Sofia sat down opposite Connor while Abby made the coffee, she'd offered to help but Abby wouldn't allow it. Sofia decided now would be a good time to get to know them as they would be getting debriefed most of the day.

"So how you both doing today?" Sofia started, it must be strange going from living in the Cretaceous for a year back to modern life. Connor grinned at her.

"I am never going to take a bed for granted again!" Connor exclaimed.

"Or plumbing." Abby added.

"Or anything." Connor exclaimed again, Sofia couldn't help but laugh. She held a lot of respect for them, she loved reading about the Cretaceous period when she was younger and could never imagining someone surviving there for a year. And yet in front of her was two people that had.

"What time do we have to be at the ARC?" Abby asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Not until 8 so we still have about 20 minutes." Sofia answered her, also taking a sip of her coffee. Silence came over the trio as they all got lost in there own thoughts.

"So how long have you been working at the ARC?" Connor asked breaking the silence.

"Not long, only about two weeks. I'm still the newbie." She smiled; Becker liked to tease her about being the newbie especially when she got lost around the ARC.

"Were you hired for just military support or..." Abby drifted off, the ARC must have more than enough military support by now she thought.

"No I was also hired for my knowledge on prehistoric creatures. Lester didn't think it was safe enough to have only one person on the field team with knowledge relevant to the creatures normally dealt with, but with the military background only rule there weren't exacty many people to choose from. And then he came across me, after the interview he told me I was perfect for the job and hired me on the spot." Sofia smiled.

"How you finding it all?" Connor asked, so much for her getting to know them. Looking at Connor she could see he was glaring at his cereal again. Sofia raised her eyebrow at him before answering.

"I love it, I was in the military for just over six years and decided I needed a change, and then this opportunity popped up. At first I was going to turn it down because the posistion was classed as military support and that was what I was trying to get away from, but then I saw I was sent the request because I had an extensive knowledge on prehistoric creatures. That got me curious so I agreed to attend an interview. I'm very glad I did. Connor is there a reason you keep glaring at your cereal?" Sofia asked her curiosity fianlly getting the best of her. At the question Abby burst out laughing, Sofia looked between Abby who was laughing hysterically and Connor who was now glaring even harder at his cereal.

"Connor was really looking forward to having a big breakfast when we got back, however the doctors thought differently. We've been told to take it easy and not have anything that will be to hard on our stomachs hence why he's eating Cornflakes and not looking to happy about it." Abby told her still sniggering.

"I was really looking forward to a full english." Connor claimed. Sofia couldn't help but join Abby in laughing.

"Oh there was something I wanted to ask you. Because of my knowledge on creatures I do a lot of work in the menagerie at the ARC, and I heard something about three of the creatures. Is it true Rex, Sid and Nancy used to be your pets?" Sofia questioned. The three dinosaurs were her favourite at the ARC, they have also seemed to have taken a liking to her, always coming over to greet her when she entered the menagerie and sometimes sitting with her while she worked in her office there. Looking at Abby and Connor she could see there eyes light up at the names.

"Yes they did! Where are they? Are they OK?"Abby asked nearly bouncing out of her seat.

"Yes there fine. There in the menagerie at the ARC, very friendly and energetic the three of them especially Sid and Nancy." Sofia answered smiling and shaking her head thinking of all the rules Lester had concerning Sid and Nancy.

"Would we be able to see them?" Connor asked.

"I don't see why not. And looking at the time we'll have to set off soon anyway." Sofia replied standing up and taking her mug to the sink. After Abby and Connor had cleared everything up and picked up everything they needed Sofia led them to her 2009 Toyota Hilux. It was exactly the same as what the ARC used but she didn't care, it was a present from her dad and she loved it. During the car ride Abby sat up front with Sofia much to Connor's displeasure and they got to know each other better. Connor eventually joined in after he had finished sulking. Sofia learnt a lot more about the old teams and what it was like at the start, while Connor and Abby learnt more about the new team and how things now worked at the ARC. Pulling up at the ARC Sofia explained breifly what was about to happen.

"Since Matt is team leader, and you have already spoken to Burton and Lester, you'll be meeting with him today. You'll speak with him seperatly most likely just going over the past year I know it's not what you want to hear but it has to be done."

"Do you think there is a chance we'll be able to get our jobs back?" Connor asked, a slight pleading edge to his words.

"In my honest opinion I don't think you should have lost them in the first place. The military rule is so that employees are capable of handling themselves on the field, but you two have been in this job the longest, your the experts on it, no one has more experience than you. But I don't get a say I'm only classed as military support. You can try and get your jobs back but there are no guarantees." Sofia told them softly. As Sofia finished talking the lift doors opened and the three of them exited into the ARCs opps room.

"Abby you'll be speaking with Matt first then you Connor. But first we need to inform Lester that you are here." Sofia announced heading over to Lester's office.

"Sir I'm here with Abby and Connor." Sofia informed him after he had granted her entrance to his office.

"Ah yes good morning all, I trust Lieutenant Bianco has told you what's going to happen today?" Lester questioned looking away from his computer towards the trio.

"Yes she has." Abby answered for them.

"Good, well get on with it then." Lester told them turning back to his computer. Abby and Connor turned to leave when Sofia told them to wait for outside.

"Sir?" Sofia said trying to get Lester's attention.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Lester answered sounding annoyed at the continued interuption.

"Connor and Abby inquired about seeing their old pets again. Since they are being interviewed seperatly I was wondering if I would be able to take them to the menagerie when they are not needed. They will be under my constant supervision." Sofia asked. Lester finally looked up at her and then looked to Connor and Abby who were outside in there own discussion.

"Fine, but they are to only go to the menagerie, nowhere else. Matt is in his office, the interview rooms are in that direction anyway. Off you go." Lester agreed now wanting to get rid of her so he could continue his work and not think about the fact that he has got to lose two of his best employees, not that he would ever say that out loud.

"Thank you Sir, and I know it's not my place to say so, but the military background rule doesn't technically apply to Connor and Abby since it was brought in after they started working here and they never offically resigned or were fired before the rule." Sofia said before leaving the office and joining Abby and Connor, missing the look Lester sent towards her.

"Everything OK?" Abby asked once Sofia had joined them again.

"Yes everything is good I was just getting permission to take you to see your pets." Sofia told them smiling.

"Oh my god. Thank you." Abby exclaimed before suddenly hugging Sofia. Sofia couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you." Connor told her more softly nodding his head towards her, Sofia gave him a soft smile before leaving Abby's hug.

"OK but it's going to work like this, I'm going to take you to the interviews rooms Abby will go first and I'll take Connor to the menagerie then we'll swap, I'll take Connor to the interview rooms and then take you, Abby to the menagerie. If were still still in the menagerie I'll ask Matt to just bring Connor there before going to Lester. So is that OK?" Sofia explained leading them down one of the ARCs many corridors. Both Connor and Abby nodded there understanding and continued following Sofia whilst taking everything in until eventually Sofia stopped at a door which was open, before leaning and talking to whoever was there.

"Good morning Matt."

"Fia, good morning, are Connor and Abby with you?" Matt greeted with a smile looking up from whatever it was that he was doing. Seeing Sofia nod he got up and left his office to greet the other two and head to where he was going to be talking to them.

"Good morning you two, if you would just follow me and Sofia we can get this over with as quick as possible." Matt announced before leading the way. Once he reached the interview room he turned towards Abby and Connor as Sofia had been walking next to him.

"I'm talking to Abby first right?" Matt inquired turning to Sofia.

"Right. Let me know when you have finished and I'll bring Connor." Sofia said tapping her ear piece indicating how he was to let her know.

"No problem, I will see you later. Abby, thank you." Matt replied holding the door open for Abby and then turning to follow her before turning to Sofia again. "Oh and Fia there are some files I need to go over with you about some of the creatures in the menagerie later." Matt informed her.

"Sure thing Matt, let me know." Sofia answered before turning back to Connor. "Ready to go see Rex, Sid and Nancy again."

"Defiantly." Connor said with a grin following her down the corridor.

"I heard Lester gave Abby a job to help you in the menagerie." Matt said as he sat opposite Sofia in the office she used that was just off the menagerie, looking up Fia smiled at him before replying.

"I'm more than happy to have her helping me, I just wish Connor got to stay as well, it's only fair after all they have been through." Sofia responded looking up just as Rex flew into the room landing next to her and lifting his head. Taking the hint Sofia began petting him. Matt smiled at her.

"You work really well with the creatures. And I agree to some degree, I think they could both use a bit of a break after everything they have been through. If Lester or Phillip find out you have left the airlock to the menagerie open they will not be happy." Matt stated looking pointedly at Rex

"It's only this once, it won't happen again. Especially not after what happened with the Dracorex." Sofia claimed. "Yeah, anyway you mentioned something about files earlier." Sofia stated looking at him.

"Yes I did and here they are." Matt smiled holding up the files and began explaining to her what they were. After a while they were deep in discussion, Matt was standing next to Sofia who was sat down at the desk both looking at the same file discussing certain changes that could be made when the sound of the door opening interupted them. Looking up they saw Abby and Jess enter who looked towards them. Jess just smiled a knowing smile at Sofia and couldn't help but think that Matt was closer to Sofia than necessarily needed.

"Ah well, Fia we can finish this later if thats OK? I think you should show your new partner around her new office." Matt said smiling and gathering the files that were spread across the desk.

"Sure thing Matt, I'll catch up with you later." Sofia agreed giving Matt a smile as he left. Then turning to Abby and Jess.

"He didn't have to go." Abby commented.

"It's fine, we weren't doing anything that was overly urgent. Anyway welcome to your new office, I'm afraid we're sharing though." Sofia announced smiling.

"That's fine." Abby replied.

Matt sat in his office watching Abby and Sofia over the CCTV on his laptop, Jess had just left. He needed to keep an eye on Abby now that she was working here again, that meant he was probably going to be keeping an eye on Sofia a lot again as they were going to be working closely together. Even though he was almost 100% sure it wasn't Sofia, it wouldn't hurt to still keep a close eye on her just like the others. His eyes focused in on Sofia, she once again looked beautiful today, he knew he was feeling something towards her but what, he wasn't sure. He'd never act on it anyway , he had to treat them all as though it was them he was after. Looking at his watch Matt decided to visit Gideon and inform him of the changes.

Entering the ARC again Matt could see Sofia leaning on the railings by Lester's office watching something.

"Everything OK?" Matt asked.

"Abby's acting strange." She stated.

"Strange how?" Matt asked looking up and seeing what she meant. Abby was at a laptop typing something whilst speaking quietly into her mobile before hurrying off. That's when Sofia went to the laptop Matt following close behind.

"What was she looking at?" Matt questioned looking over her shoulder at what was on the screen.

"She was looking at the docks." Sofia replied "Do you think we should follow? Seems an odd place to wonder off to." Sofia inquired.

"I think we should. Something might be wrong." Matt responded finishing just as Jess spoke.

"Anything I can help you two with?"

"No, It's fine. We're just going to pop out for a minute." Matt spoke smiling to Jess before looking at Sofia and turning to walk towards the exit with Sofia in tow.

"What if there's an anomaly." Jess called to them.

"Don't worry we have our black boxes." Sofia responded.

"Turned on?"

"Always." Matt answered this time.

"Bring me back some chocolate. Nothing with orange in it though, that's just weird." Jess called again, causing Sofia to laugh.

"Sure thing Jess." Sofia called following Matt once again.

"Sofia and Matt are acting strange." Jess told Becker.

"Really? In what way?"

"Well I've worked with Matt for eight months now and I have read his file backwards but I still don't feel I know him and Sofia, even though we have gone out a few times over the past two weeks, I have only known her two weeks, there could be loads I don't know."

"Leave it Jess they know what there doing." Becker said before walking off. Not satisfied with that Jess went over to the ADD to follow what they were doing via there black boxes, they seemed to serious for it to be anything personal and it also seemed like they were following Abby. After a while she could tell where they were heading and Becker had just entered the room again.

"Matt and Sofia are heading to the docks." She called to Becker.

"So what?" Becker asked sounding bored.

"Well why are they doing that?"

"I dunno Jess perhaps there buying a boat." Jess still not happy with Becker's lack of worry turned back to the ADD. After a bit longer Matt and Sofia's travel pattern's became erratic.

"Matt, Sofia please respond." Jess tried the comms. "There definantly up to something." She aimed at Becker. "Abby was on that computer earlier looking up maps of the docks and then Matt and Sofia used the terminal and left straight after her. And check this out there at the docks but they've split up and look at their erratic pattern of movement." Jess finished.

"Nothings showing, no anomalies." Becker said checking the hand held ADD.

"Well their chasing something."

"Or being chased. I'm gonna get a team together, you keep trying them." Becker ordered before going to get the team.

Upon reaching the docks Matt and Sofia could see Abby and Connor and some other guy being chased by a creature.

"Boar croc, fully grown by the looks of it we were right to follow." Sofia claimed.

"Yes we were." Matt agreed before beeping the horn and calling to the others "Hey!" Turning they all started running for the car. "Quick get in!" Matt ordered. Just as they got in the back the creature jumped onto the bonnet.

"Matt now would be a good time to drive." Sofia shouted, just as Matt put the car into reverse, pulling away from the creature causing it to run away.

Sofia and Matt stayed by the car as Abby and Connor went to check the nest.

"The nest is a mess, there's no sign of it." Abby said once they were back at the car.

"It could be anywhere." Connor added.

"OK so we have a Boar Croc on the loose and judging by the tusks a fully grown one." Sofia stated looking around the docks.

"We better check outside." Matt announced. Running to the car.

"Connor your with me. Sofia, you and Abby take the perimeter, head north we'll meet you on the other side." Matt ordered. "And be careful." Matt shouted as the girls had already began to run off, Abby noticed how his eyes seemed to focus on Sofia longer than her. Matt climbed into the car with Connor before setting off in the opposite direction.

"Here, your gonna need one of these." Matt said to Connor whilst handing him an ear piece, once Connor had taken it Matt contacted Jess. "Jess we have an incursion with no weapons."

"Matt what's going on?" Jess called.

"We need Becker down here now." Was the only reply she got.

"He's already on his way." Jess replied when Connor made a little noise of excitement, Matt looked towards him only to see him shrug.

"Sorry, it's quite cool." Connor stated pointing to the ear piece causing Matt to grin.

Jess looked up as Becker grabbed a black box and couldn't help the smug look that came to her face. Becker looked at her and shook his head smiling. He knelt down so he was eye level with her.

"Yes OK your brilliant." He admitted much to Jess's pleasure. She couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"All units listen up, got a creature report at the following coordinates. I've ordered the harbour master to shut off the port to in-going and out-going shipping, and will have the coast guard establish an exclusion zone one nortical mile out." Jess stated over all comms.

"Good thinking." Matt complimented.

"Becker's on his way." Jess finished.

Sofia and Abby were walking round the perimeter making sure to look all around and listen for any unusal sounds, when suddenly there was a splash.

"You hear that Abby." Sofia turning towards the sound.

"Yes it came from over here." Abby stated turning the same way as Sofia. They both ran to the noise.

"Matt we had a visual, it's in the water." Sofia called over the comms.

"Can we track it by road?" Matt inquired.

"No it's heading out into the harbour." Abby answered first. Feeling Sofia tap her shoulder Abby turned to see what she was gesturing to, a boat.

"Were on it." Abby stated.

"On it? What does she mean on it?" Connor asked.

Standing at the front of the boat Abby and Sofia tried looking for the creature.

"Abbs, right there." Sofia exclaimed "Matt we have it."

"Fia, Abby head back." Matt ordered.

"Do you want to lose it again?" Sofia asked, as they continued to follow it.

"Ease up." Abby suddenly ordered.

"What's going on?" Sofia asked.

"What's happening?" Matt asked over the comms.

"Can you see it?" Abby asked Sofia, while looking round.

"No." Sofia replied just as something knocked the bottom of the boat knocking them all off balance. Sofia suddenly regretted standing so close to the edge of the boat when the bump knocked her over board. Surfacing Sofia quickly looked round to get her bearings.

"Sofia get over here!" Turning round Sofia noticed that herself and the boat had drifted apart, as quickly as she could Sofia started swimming towards the boat, as she got to the edge Abby and one of the two men on the boat grabbed her arms. Just as they were pulling her Sofia felt something rub against her legs.

"Stop! Stop! Don't move." Sofia ordered quickly trying not to more. Any sudden movement would startle the Croc making it more likely to strike. Once she could no longer feel the Croc against her she looked up to Abby who was looking ahead.

"OK I can see it, quick lets get her back on." Abby said, both her and the young man pulled her onto the boat.

"Matt it's heading to the container port." Abby said as Sofia took out her comm, the water had broke it. "And Sofia's lost her comm."

"What happened?" Matt ordered quickly putting the car into drive and heading to the container port.

"Now really isn't the time." Abby stated. As Sofia ordered the men to go.

Pulling up opposite the cargo ship Matt, Connor and Duncun get out of the car.

"Duncun it's best if you stay here." Connor told him.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Duncun replied, just as a roar was heard followed by a mans scream. Matt and Connor quickly ran onto the cargo ship. Leaving Duncun by the car.

"Jess, Becker ETA on back up?" Matt called over the comms.

"Minutes away." Becker informed him.

"Connor take the left." Matt ordered jumping down some steps before taking a right. "Abby?"

"Me and Sofia are on board." Abby answered.

"Abby you get to the bridge, make sure the rest of the ship is evacuated. Tell Sofia to had to the front of the ship." Matt told her.

"Got you. Sofia, Matt wants you to head to the front." Abby informed her.

"OK see you later." Sofia called running to the front of the ship.

"Matt I can see the creature, it's on the forward deck." Abby stated over the comms. Matt slowed as he reached the front deck and looked round but saw no creature.

"Abby are you sure?" He asked just as Sofia ran onto the deck to the right, she was soaking wet. Matt ran over to her pulling out a spare comms. As he reached her he raised an eyebrow while giving her the ear piece. Sofia saw the look and sighed.

"Later." She said and he just nodded. Just then Connor joined them.

"So where is it?" Connor called while looking at Sofia's wet form. "Do you think it went over board?" He asked.

"No we would have heard it." Sofia answered first, noticing that both Matt and Connor both kept briefly looking at her chest.

"Right I'm checking the hull, Sofia your with me." Matt said running forward, with Sofia following.

"I'll double check, where we've just been, report back." Connor called.

"I thought you were meant to be fired." Matt claimed not looking back.

Matt and Sofia walked into an open area, both looking round and listening for any sudden noises that could be the creature. Matt looked to Sofia and his eyes drifted to her chest again before his mind snapped back to the job at hand. Looking around a corner he could see a man welding.

"Sofia you go that way, I'll go this way and get that man out of here." Matt told her already walking towards the welder.

"Hey!" He shouted but got no response. Running over he caught the mans attention. "You need to get out of here now."

"Matt!" Sofia shouted just as the man screamed and ran. Matt turned to see Sofia running towards him just as he heard the creature growl. Looking up he saw the creature jump down into the hull with them. Instinctivly Matt quickly pushed Sofia so she was behind him, slowly backing them both away from the Croc that was making it's way towards them. Matt had Sofia pressed against the wall, his back to her when the creature got right in front of them and reared up onto it's hind legs before coming back down onto all fours. Just as it was about to strike it collapsed showing Becker behind it aiming his EMD at it. Both Matt and Sofia let out a breath they had been holding and Sofia slid down the wall until she was crouched.

"Sorry guys, caught every red light. And Fia is there any particular reason your wet?" Becker asked walking over.

"Later." Was all she said still looking at the Creature. Matt was just grinning, this could have turned out very bad. Not long later they had the creature loaded into a crate and were lifting it off of the cargo ship, Becker was in the crane with the operator over seeing everything went smoothly. The rest of them were packing up the car. Sofia was scowling as she put everything away her back turned to everyone so they couldn't see. She had figured out why everyone kept looking at her chest. Of all days to wear a white shirt and a red bra, and what does she do, get wet and make her top see through. Luckily it was dry enough now that it wasn't really see through.

"Who's your friend Connor?" She heard Matt ask behind her, coming up next to her to put some cases in the back of the Hilux.

"He's an old friend." Connor replied looking over to Duncun, who was stood off to the side looking up at the crate. Which suddenly started swaying, just before a roar was heard causing everyone to look up.

"It's woken up and I think it's got a bit of a headache." Becker's voice came over the comms.

"We'll tranq him again as soon as we get him on the truck." Abby told him.

"hold on, how did you two know where we were?" Connor asked turning towards Sofia and Matt. Both of who just looked at Connor.

"When you turned up at the warehouse how did you..."

"They followed me." Abby answered for them.

"Why did you not call it in as soon as you knew?" Matt asked Connor.

"I don't work for the ARC remember, I was just a concerned citizen." Connor retorted causing Sofia to laugh. Another roar was heard causing them all to once again to look up to see the crate swaying more.

"That's not going to hold." Sofia stated.

"Matt it's coming loose." Becker comfirmed, just as the container broke free dropping to the ground. None of them noticing Duncun run into the maze of containers. Quickly surrounding the container they found that the creature had already gotten out. Duncun's cry was suddenly heard coming from the maze of crates.

"Duncun?" Connor stated before running to the containers, Matt made a grab for him but Connor break free.

"I am not letting another friend die. You do what you have to do." Connor told him before running to the containers. Abby made to follow him but Matt caught her.

"No no no, not you. Your on my team now you have to take your orders from me." Matt informed her while she glared at him. "I won't let him get hurt."

"OK everyone listen up, this creature sees in infa red." Matt called.

"Some reptiles do but we don't know for sure about the Boar Croc." Abby stated.

"Pretty sure." Matt returned.

"How?" Abby challenged.

"Instinct." Matt responded, finishing giving out the flares. Sofia tooked them into her pockets but made sure they were easily accessible, then she adjust her EMD. She noticed Abby looking at her out the corner of her eye. Abby was only allowed the medium sized EMD as she was only trained with tranqs, but Sofia refused to use them and opted for the large one. Becker liked to tease her by saying that the gun was almost bigger than her.

"So were gonna use the flares, to many points of light and heat will confuse it, if you come face to face flares are your best option." Matt finished.

"Only use your EMDs as a last resort. These are steel containers, they could ricochet anywhere." Becker informed them before everyone moved for the containers. Once in the maze of containers everyone split. Sofia was with one other soldier she knew as Paul. Sofia walked on ahead to check round the corner when she heard a bang, a roar and Paul scream. Running back round the corner Sofia could only see his EMD.

"Dammit!" she called putting it over her shoulder and carrying on. She could hear the creatures growls echoing round the containers which didn't help the situiation. Following the sounds as best she could she tried finding the creature only to run into Connor. Seeing the creature behind him, she decided to take a leap of faith, she knew from the files he wasn't good with guns but she throw him the spare EMD and then quickly pulled out a flare throwing it towards the creature, which turned away from it.

"It's heading dock side." She called over her comms just as Abby and the soldier she was with joined them.

"I'm here keep it coming my way." Becker's voice came over the comms. The group nodded to each other before heading the same way as the creature.

"We've lost visual." Sofia stated looking around.

"Becker it must be right in front of you." Matt announced when he joined Sofia, Connor and Abby.

"Well I don't see it." Becker claimed. Running they all headed towards Becker.

"It must be right there." Matt said again.

"Matt I do not have a target." Becker insisted. Looking round to see if she could see anything Sofia spotted it closing in on Becker on top of the containers.

"Look up!" She shouted causing everyone to look up. Jumping out the way, Becker hid behind some containers while everyone took a shot at the creature. Reaching the creature Sofia noticed it was shot to many times as it stopped breathing.

"Hey." Matt said softly causing both Abby and Sofia to look up. "We can't get them all back home." He said looking between them. They both just nodded. Matt, Sofia and Becker all headed over to the cars as Abby and Connor went to get Duncun.

"Where's Paul?" Becker asked, Sofia looked towards the water.

"The creature must have got him, all I could find was his gun." Sofia answered softly. Becker nodded while Matt put a comforting hand on her back.

Getting to the ARC Sofia turned to Becker because he was closest.

"Could you give these to Jess please. I really need a shower and change of clothes after that dip in the sea." Sofia asked handing Becker her black box and a bar of chocolate. Becker raised his eyebrow at the second.

"What? I knew Matt would forget." Sofia claimed.

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed looking over his shoulder at her. "I was busy."

"So was I." Sofia stated turning back to Becker to see he had pulled out a bar of chocolate. "You got her one to! Yes, that means I can have this one. Thank you." Sofia called turning down a different corridor to head to the showers while the guys went to the opps room.

"Hey." Matt said to Jess handing her his black box.

"Thank you." Jess said taking the black box from him. Turning round Matt caught the last of Phillips sentence.

"...Crisis averted, well done Matt."

"It wasn't down to me, if it hadn't been for Abby and Connor that creature would still be out there." Matt corrected.

"I thought they were supposed to be out of the front line." Phillip stated looking slightly annoyed.

"Oh they are, they just don't seem to know it." Matt answered.

"We can't have rouge operatives out in the field." Phillip continued getting more annoyed and angry.

"Well then you'll have to lock them up." Matt said looking between Lester and Phillip. "It's the only way you'll stop those two. Look there experience is to valuable to be wasted behind a desk and I would really like to have them back on full opperational duty." Matt finished just as Sofia entered the room wearing fresh clothes, her hair still damp from the shower.

"I thought I made it very clear to you..." Phillip began before being cut off.

"Hmm Phillip it's been brought to my attention that given that Abby and Connor were formally employed before the military rule came into affect that technically they aren't covered by it." Lester stated. Out the corner of his eye Matt could see Sofia smirking and knew it was her who brought that piece of information to Lester's attention.

"So there back in?" Matt asked.

"Legally they were never out." Lester claimed. At this Matt could see Sofia grin and leave the room again.

"I take it you have no objections." Lester asked Phillip turning towards him.

"No, it's entirely up to you I won't stand in your way." Phillip replied stiffly before walking away.

"Thanks Phillip." Matt called after him.

After Lester had also left and Connor and Abby had finally turned up Jess turned on Matt.

"By the way wheres my chocolate?" She questioned.

"I was kind of busy." He replied just as Becker walked up to her and old out a bar of chocolate and left it on the ADD next to her.

"Thank you." Jess said sounding a bit surprised.

"Nothing with orange right?" Becker asked.

"Right."Jess answered nodding and smiling.

Looking up Matt could see Lester leaving his office, time to inform Connor he was officially back.

Wondering down the corridor, Matt was thinking about how he hadn't really seen Sofia since they got back. Letting himself into her office he looked around but she wasn't there, so he went to the next most likely place, the menagerie. Walking in her saw her sat on the floor leaning against the wall petting Rex and just staring through the window at the other creatures.

"You OK?" Matt asked sitting next to her.

"Just thinking about our little talk yesterday." Sofia responded softly.

"Does this have to do with how you ended up soaking."

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me how you ended up soaking?" Matt pushed. Sofia sighed and then moved away from him a bit so she could turn and face him.

"When we were on the boat the Croc knocked into us and I was to close to the edge and fell in. As they were pulling me back onto the boat the Croc came back over, I could feel it rubbing along my legs. Those had to have been the scariest five seconds of my life. When you were going on yesterday about being more careful, I thought I understood where you were coming from but I didn't see how close the Spinosaurus was. The thought that in less than a second that Croc could have dragged me under has really put all this into perspective." Sofia couldn't stop the shiver that ran threw her body thinking about the what ifs.

"Hey it's OK now. Just like I said yesterday, be more careful." Matt said gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her softly in a sideways hug.

"I will and thank you Matt." Sofia said quietly pulling away to face him and offer him a smile which he returned. Getting off the floor Matt turned towards Sofia and held out a hand to help her up. As they walked back through to Sofia's lab she turned towards Matt.

"So what's happening with Abby and Connor?" She inquired.

"Oh there back at it."

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please let me know what you think :)**

**Cammie x**


	5. Just Friends

**1 Week after Chapter 4**

**This is just a filler, to show the progression of Matt and Sofia's relationship. And a (very) brief insight into some of the teams thoughts on them.**

**_Important-_ I've slightly changed Sofia's name, instead of being called Fia for short it will be Sofi (Pronouced the same as Sophie for those who didn't know) Also because I haven't mentioned it I will now, Sofia is 28 years old and on the ITV website Matt is down as being 32 but in this he is 29.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing :'(**

**Chapter 5- Just Friends**

Sofia was just lay in bed thinking over the past few days. Abby and Connor had been back at the ARC full time for a week now, herself and Abby got on really well which was good considering how closely they worked together with the animals. She got on with her as well as she did with Jess, she was actually due to go out with Jess and Abby tonight. She and Jess were going out for a few drinks again and invited Abby along, leaving Connor to fend for himself. She also got out quite well with Connor. She didn't get on with them as well as she did the others but then again she had known the others longer so that only made sense. Rolling onto her side Sofia checked the time on her alarm clock, sighing she noted that if she wanted to have a shower before she got to the ARC she would have to get up now. Climbing out of bed Sofia grabbed her outfit for today along with a clean towel and made her way to the bathroom. Making her way down stairs after her shower Sofia's thoughts drifted to Matt, Jess had been teasing her all week about how cosy herself and Matt had apprantly looked in the menagerie after the incident with the Boar Croc. Her excuse to seeing them over the CCTV was that Becker had asked where she was, she also teased her about the fact that Matt was supposedly standing much closer than necessary when they were going over some files. Sofia had also noticed these things but thought nothing of it and just assumed it was her imagination because of her crush on Matt, but if Jess had also noticed that could mean something unless that was how Matt was with people. Shaking her head Sofia finished her coffee before picking up her keys and leaving locking up the house behind her. There wasn't much traffic today so she made it to the ARC a little earlier than usual, she noted that Jess wasn't at the ADD meaning she wasn't here yet so that meant neither were Abby or Connor. Looking around she noted that it was actually extemely quiet, shrugging she made her way to the staff room to get another coffee and to relax on the sofa's there before she had to get to work. Opening the door Sofia saw Matt was already at the counter waiting for the kettle to boil.

"I hope theres enough water in there for me?" Sofia called walking over to him with a smile on her face.

"Good morning to you too, and yes there is plenty." Matt replied smiling turning to face her.

"Good and good morning." Sofia said grinning at him as she got a mug out of the cupboard and put a spoon of coffee in with two sugars. Once the kettle had boiled Matt poured water into both mugs before passing Sofia's her's.

"Thank you." Sofia said gratefully taking a sip before heading to one of the sofa's.

"No problem." Matt replied joining her. "So why are you here so early?" Matt asked taking a sip of his coffee turning to face her. She was sat leaning back against the arm of the sofa, her knees pulled up so she was fully facing him.

"I left a little earlier than usual and there was barely any traffic so I ended up getting here quite quick. Why are you here?" Sofia responded with a shrug taking another sip of her coffee.

"I'm normally here about this time. No one else really turns up for another half hour, so generally it's just me and the night team and sometimes Phillip or Lester." Matt answered noticing her usual reaction to Phillips name, Matt was counting on this so he had an excuse to ask her about it. There must be a reason she had a strong dislike towards Phillip and it could somehow help his mission.

"So are you going to tell me anything else about this conflict with Phillip?" It wasn't only Sofia he was curious about it was also how Phillip acted with her, almost as though he was suspicous of her.

"I already told you Matt, I don't know. It's a gut feeling, he's trouble or thats how I feel. The way he acts just makes me suspicous, as though he's got another motive for being here." Sofia answered staring at her coffee. "In the Special Forces I got really good at reading people, not amazing by any standard, but I was good at it and he just sets off alarm bells." Sofia finished finally looking up from her coffee so she was looking at Matt. Matt just nodded his head thinking of ways to keep a closer eye on Phillip.

"Anyway off the topic of Burton, what are your thoughts on Connor and Abby." Sofia inquired setting her mug down on the table next to the sofa before settling back on the sofa facing Matt.

"I think we're very lucky to have them on the team, there experience will benefit us greatly. Also after seeing them on missions over the past week, they may not always follow the rules or instructions but they get the job done and they get it done well." Matt replied almost instantly.

"Well most of us end up breaking some of the rules at least once on each mission." Sofia said laughing. "Anyway that was your professional opinion. What's your thoughts on them as people?" Sofia pushed grinning.

"Well as people I hold a great amount of respect for them, to spend a year in the Cretaceous and come back and settle into modern life again as well as they have is incredible. But truthfully I haven't really had many chances to really get to know them. What do you think of them?" Matt asked placing his now empty mug on the table before leaning back facing her waiting for an answer.

"Well I completely agree on your professional point of view and from a personal point of view I think they're great people. I haven't spoke to Connor much but from when I have we got on quite well. I've spoken with Abby more due to us working together in the menagerie and sharing an office. I'm actually going out for drinks with her and Jess tonight." Sofia replied grinning, it had been a few days since she's gone out with friends, she was really looking forward to it.

"Another girls night out? Matt said with an eyebrow raised, her and Jess seemed to go out a lot.

"Yes, we need some normality with this job. Going out and doing something I enjoy keeps me sane."

"Makes sense, so what else do you enjoy doing away from the ARC?"

"Well, mainly meet up with old friends and go out for lunch or catch a movie in the cinema, go out for a few drinks, you know the usual stuff." Sofia told him with a shrug and a small smile. "What do you do away from the ARC?" She inquired.

"Not much really to be honest." Matt shrugged he couldn't really tell her he was analysing the team and searching for the person who was going to destroy the future.

"Oh come on, you have to do something." Sofia exclaimed, Matt's only reply was a shrug and a smile. "Bloody hell, all work and no play or what!" Sofia laughed. "You'll have to come out for a drink with me some time." Realising what she said she quickly added on. "We could in invite the others as well, I bet Becker's just like you." Sofia grinned hoping she wasn't blushing, it sounded like she had just asked him on a date or something. Matt just laughed and smiled.

"Sounds like it could be a good plan." Matt nodded one night away from his mission might do him some good, everyone needed a break at some point. He couldn't help but like the thought of just him and Sofia going out for drinks, looking at her he could see she had a slight blush on her face and just grinned causing her to smile. Just as she was about to say something she was interupted by the staff room door opening. Turning to look at who it was he saw the rest of the team come in, Becker, Jess, Connor and Abby were all coming to get there usual cup of tea or coffee before starting work.

"Good morning." Sofia called, the others hadn't noticed them at first all engaged in there conversation, but they turned there heads when they heard Sofia call, Matt nodded his head as way of greeting and they both recieved a series of replies. Standing up, Matt picked up both his and Sofia's mugs and took them to the sink before heading over to the door so he could head to his office, but stopped turning to Sofia.

"Sofi I forgot to tell you before but there are some files in my office you need to collect and go over before returning to me." Matt informed her.

"Oh well I may as well get them now so I can get them over and done with." Sofi said rising from her seat and walking over to him. "See you guys later." Sofi called to the others before following Matt out of the door.

"Are they together?" Connor asked Jess and Becker after Matt and Sofia had gone.

"No, but I think they will end up together." Jess answered walking over to the sofa the previous two had just vacated.

"It's just they seem really close and from the time I've spent with Matt he seems to like keeping to himself." Abby added, sitting down next to Jess, Becker and Connor took the two one seaters that were opposite the sofa.

"They have got on well since Sofi first started." Becker told them. "She's the only one Matt acts more himself with, but he still keeps to himself with her as well." The conversation carried on along them lines for a bit longer before the four of them had to get to work.

Becker headed over to Matt's office needing to go over a few things with him concerning field missions, but for the first time in a while Matt wasn't there. Matt normally spent most of his time in his office, so now Becker had to find him. He wasn't in a meeting with Lester because he had just come from the opps room and you had full view of Lester's office there, he was practically never in the shooting range, he'd been past the locker rooms. Shaking his head Becker knew where Matt would be. Reaching the corridor which held Sofia's office and the menagerie Becker could see Sofia's office door open and could hear Sofi laughing, getting a bit closer he could see Matt leaning on the door frame holding some files, which must have been the ones he mentioned this morning. Getting to the door he could see Sofi sat at her desk with more files in front of her.

"Good afternoon Becker." She called when she noticed him behind Matt, this caused Matt to turn round.

"Hello mate, everything OK?" Matt greeted.

"Good afternoon and yeah everythings fine, I just need to go over a few files and things with you concerning working out on the field." Becker told him holding up a file.

"OK just give me a second." Matt said, behind him Becker could see Sofi quickly sign something in the file in front of her before closing it and walking over to himself and Matt. By the time Matt had finished talking and had turned around Sofi was in front of him holding out the file.

"I'll get the rest to you later yeah? If I don't see you I'll just put them on your desk." Sofia told him as he took the file.

"Sure thats not a problem. I'll see you later." Matt said taking the file and smiling at her, causing her to grin back.

"OK see you later, you too Becker." She said turning to Becker and giving him a smile to before walking to her desk as Matt and Becker both left.

"Sometimes I just wonder why one of doesn't make a move." Becker said as they made their way to the opps room.

"It isn't like that." Matt responded almost instantly, causing Becker to raise his eyebrow at him whilst letting out a small chuckle.

"It is and everyone except you two it seems can see that." Becker replied shaking his head.

"We're just friends Becker." Matt told him again.

"Sure thing mate."

**Hope you enjoyed :) Next Chapter should be tomorrow hopefully!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Cammie x**


	6. We Want To Help S4E3

**1 Month since Chapter 5**

**Series 4 Episode 3**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sofia, nothing else**

_**Chapter 6- We Want To Help**_

"How long have you got?" Matt asked not looking at Gideon but instead across the garden.

"Months, weeks maybe." Gideon answered him, Matt looked up to him finally.

"We'll talk to another doctor get a second opinion." Gideon couldn't be dying, let alone not do anything about it.

"Matthew I'm dying you can't fix this."

"No but you can fight it. we can beat this." He couldn't believe he was just accepting it.

"You remind me of myself when I was your age. Stubborn, head strong, though not quite so good looking." Gideon told him with a small smile. Matt looked away. "You'll be alright here without me." Gideon said moving to sit next to Matt. "Your close now."

"Close?" Matt stated shocked. "I'm in complete darkness. I mean it might be Phillip but I'm not certain, Connor's smart, but someone could be dangerous without even knowing it. It could be a complete stranger and I'm looking in the wrong place." Matt exclaimed

"You'll work it out." Gideon cut in.

"Was it worth it? Your whole life just waiting?"

"Of course, think what's at stake."

Looking up Sofi sighed, another anomaly.

"Sorry guys but I have to run." She said to Sid, Nancy and Rex while standing up and heading to the airlock. Running down the corridor she made it to the opps room just in time to hear Jess tell the others it was in a theatre.

"Sofi!" Becker called throwing a black box to her before jogging towards the garage with the others following. Just as they reached Lester's office Burton called Connor.

"Connor I need your help." Sofi couldn't help but think he'd time it like this on purpose, but then again it was probably her extreme dislike for the man that made her see it this way.

"It's an alert I should-"

"This is more important. I need you to run the new security protocol and check for gliches."

"Really? Can it not wait because I should really be with-"

"The core team have military training, you have other skills." Connor just nodded his head to the trio to tell them to go on without him. Becker nodded back and turned back to the garage, Sofia and Abby following.

"He timed that on purpose." Sofi heard Abby hiss under her breath.

"Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so." Sofi responded. The three of them got into one car while another was loaded with the military support.

"Matt is going to meet you there." Jess's voice was heard over the comm. "From where he is now Matt will most likely be there before you."

"Thanks Jess." Becker replied before pulling out of the car park. The drive to the Theatre didn't take to long, but longer than it should of done though due to some road works being done. Finally pulling up outside the Theatre the others could see Matt's car was already there. Parking they all got out and collected there EMD's. Walking into the Theatre they all had there EMD's poised and ready incase of an incursion and Becker started giving orders.

"Search the room for any signs of incursion, Sofi stay here with them contact us if you find anything, Abby and I will lock the anomaly."

"Sure thing Becker." Sofi called already giving out orders for where she wanted the men to go while Becker and Abby made there way back stage. Sofi herself made her way to the second level with two of the soldiers then split off from them keeping an eye out for any signs of incursion whilst listening for anything that sounded suspicious, she was also listening to what Becker and Abby were saying.

"she's dead." She heard Becker say.

"Was it a creature attack?" Sofia asked looking round.

"She has no wounds. There is no sign of an incursion or Matt." Her heart skipped a beat when she heard they couldn't find Matt.

"So where is he? Jess anything? Sofi?" Abby called.

"So far the front looks clear." Sofi responded just before Jess.

"I've checked the CCTV, he hasn't left the Theatre." Jess answered.

"At least not through the door." Connor added.

"The anomaly?" Sofia asked.

"Forget it, he'd never go through. He knows the rules, no expeditions, no search parties, no rescue. Besides if he's been dragged through by a creature he's already dead." Becker stated causing Sofi to freeze. Dead. He couldn't be, he was more careful then that. If he has gone through it was probably a rescue. If there was already someone here, there might have been someone else. Surely even Becker couldn't leave him to die on the other side of an anomaly.

"Becker you need to open the anomaly." Sofi said.

"No, we all know the rules Lieutenant."

"Come on mate you know it's the right thing to do." Connor added.

"No. We keep searching the Theatre."

"Becker." Abby called.

"He's not here Becker." Sofi stated getting angrier.

"Listen Abby you can either stay here or you can search with me, but that anomaly stays locked. That goes for you to Lieutenant." Becker ordered before storming off.

"Becker mate it's Connor, this is Matt were talking about." Connor tried, Sofi started making her way back stage. If Becker wouldn't open the anomaly she would, even if she had to shoot Becker with her EMD and lose her job.

"Connor you know the rules better than anyone, if he's gone through it's on his own head."

"I don't care about the rules just-" Connor started before being cut off by Abby.

"You don't know what it's like. To be trapped out there, to be lost so far away."

"You can't just leave him there." Connor finished just as Sofi entered the corridor Becker and Abby were making there way down.

"Lieutenant carry on searching." Becker ordered upon seeing her.

"Sorry Captain but if you won't open the anomaly I will." Sofi stated storming towards them so she could get to the anomaly.

"Now is not the time to let your emotions cloud your judgement. Get back to the state room and carry on the search. That is an order." Becker shouted.

"Sorry Captain but no." Sofi said shooting him a glare just as she reached him and Abby causing them to stop. Becker stood in front of her blocking her way to the anomaly.

"We haven't finished searching yet." Becker called looking between Abby and Sofi.

"He's not here Becker." Abby said hitting his arm.

"He's a human being, trapped we could help. We should help." Connor tried again.

"No one else goes through, no rescue, no search parties, if a creature comes through we'll deal with it. But we have to open it." Abby stated. Becker looked between Abby who was standing defiantly, and Sofi who was full out glaring at him with her EMD raised.

"Becker if you don't get out of my way, I will shoot you." Sofia tolded him in a deadly calm voice that was full of promise.

"We have to give Matt a chance." Abby said, at this point she was also fearing for Becker. Sofi looked like she was seconds away from shooting him. For a women so small and innocent looking, she looked terrifing when she was angry.

"Come on." Abby insisted.

"Fine." Becker shouted turning and storming back towards the anomaly, he didn't want to do this but he had no doubt Sofi would shoot him and open it anyway, going off the look in her eyes. He would have to talk to her about this later. She had lowered her EMD slightly but it was still partially raised. Becker knelt down and opened the anomaly. Not a second later Matt ran through with a women in his arms and a creature right behind them. All of them raised their EMD's and shot at it before it fell back through.

"Quick, lock it." Becker ordered. As Abby ran to the Locker, Sofi ran to Matt and the woman. She had noticed she was unconcious and with being a qualified field medic went to see what she could do to help. Looking at Matt he nodded and stepped aside to let her see to the woman, remembering her qualifications, he looked to her to see her taking the torch off her EMD the check the womans pupils before he turned to Becker and Abby.

"Before you ask I don't know. She just ran through." Matt told them.

"And you followed her." Becker said coldly before walking over to him.

"What was that thing?" Abby asked.

"Some type of arboreal raptor, tree climber. Trust me you do not want that thing coming through."

"We found another women, dead." Abby informed him. "Not a creature attack."

"We need to get her to the hospital." Sofi called from the womans side. Both Becker and Matt walked over so they could carry the woman outside.

Sofia stood by the door of the room the mystery women was in watching Matt look at all her stuff.

"That could be classed as an invasion of privacy you know." Sofia called to him smiling, he just shot her a smile before sitting down and opening a bottle, smelling the contents which caused him to cough.

"Serves you right." Sofi said quietly although not quietly enough as Matt shot her a look. Letting out a small chuckle she turned back to the woman who appeared to be waking. She looked around before attempting to get out of the bed.

"Hey. hey it's OK your in a hospital." Matt told her in a calm voice making her lie back down. Sofi tried staying out of sight just incase her large EMD frightened the women. "Is there anyone I should call? Friends or family." Matt carried on. Not getting a reply, he tried a different tactic. "We found a body at the Theatre." This caused her to look away from him. "A young woman." Her head shot back to him and this was when she noticed the other female by the door, but she didn't acknowledge her. "Is that why you ran away? Did you think I was the police?" Matt asked. The woman finally replied.

"She was my friend, I would never have hurt her."

"OK." Matt said turning he looked at her stuff again before picking up an old looking knife. "This is interesting, where did you get it?" Not getting a reply he put it back down. "OK why don't we just start with your name." Matt waited. "I'm sure you have questions you would like to ask me to. One minute your in a Theatre, the next your in a forest with those creatures. That's enough to fry anyone's brain."

"Fry whose brain?" The women asked confused.

"Metaphorically speaking." Matt told her, when his phone started ringing. Sofia noticed the look on her face when he pulled it out, it was a look of amazement.

"Yep?" Matt answered, he listened to whatever was being said before replying. "Yeah we'll come down and meet you." He said before hanging up. Standing up he held out his hand. "I'm Matt by the way. The young woman other there is Sofi." But she still didn't answer. "Don't try to run away." Matt told her while picking up her knife. "I'll take this for safe keeping, yeah." He told her before turning to Sofi. "Come on, the others said there is something we need to see." He told her before exiting through the doors. Sofia turned and offered the women a smile hoping to get her to trust her a bit before following Matt.

"She's not from this time." Sofia said as she caught up to Matt.

"What is strange about the dead woman we found at the Theatre is that she died of an infection that antibiotics could have knocked out in days." Abby told them.

"Yeah that's not all, she is showing antibodies for Small pox. How is that even possible?" Becker added.

"When I followed her through, she knew that world, she knew how to handle those creatures. I agree with you Sofi, I don't think they are from our time." Matt informed them. All of them looked at each other before heading back to her room. When they were nearly there Becker started talking again.

"I'm taking her into protective custody."

"You what?" Matt exclaimed.

"As you said, she clearly isn't from our time, she could be infectious, hostile, psychotic. No. We take her in and keep her secure and let the experts deal with it."

"Hold on, we are the experts." Matt called.

"She's not a creature Captain we can't keep her locked up. She's a human being." Sofia exclaimed, she was still pissed at Becker for almost allowing Matt to be trapped on the other side of the anomaly.

"Look I didn't bring her here, whatever happens to her is not my responsibility." Becker told Matt, ignoring Sofia for now.

"In my judgement we have to treat this with some sensitivity." Matt argued back.

"In your judgement?" Becker hissed.

"Look why don't you just say it."

"Fine. You chasing her through that anomaly put everyone at risk. I've seen to many people die that way." Becker stated before storming off, but stopped when Jess's voice came over the comms.

"We have an incursion at the Theatre, one man down. I repeat one man down."

"Great one man down. Nice work." Becker stated barging past Matt.

"You and Sofi stay here and see what you can find out about her." Abby said before following Becker. Shaking his head he walked into the room where the woman had been only to see her guard getting his head checked.

"Dammit." He exclaimed turning around quickly facing Sofi. "She's gone." Both of them quickly ran down the corridor trying to get to the entrance as quick as possible. Looking over the banister to the first floor Sofi saw her.

"Matt!" Sofia shouted turning and going the other way. Looking down, Matt saw why and followed her. Reaching the far side both Matt and Sofia looked down to see the woman leaving the hospital, Matt looked around before tapping Sofi's arm.

"Come on, this way." He said before running off. They reached the car finally.

"The anomaly, our best bet is that she is going to head for the anomaly." Sofia told him.

"I agree. Once we get close enough we'll follow her on foot it will be more discrete. There are two smaller EMD's in the back seat, grab them. Your big one will be to hard to hard in public." Matt ordered driving down the road keeping an eye out while Sofi got the guns.

"Got her." Matt announced just as Sofia sat forward. Handing him the EMD they both got out of the car and followed her. Turning the corner Matt and Sofia watched as she enetered the Theatre, looking at each other they broke out into a run heading to the back door. Entering they Walked slowly down the corridor Matt rounded the corner first.

"Ethan?" They both heard her shout.

"Whose Ethan?" Matt asked, Sofia remained hidden. "Where are you from? When are you from?" The woman replied but not with answers to the questions.

"I have to find the man who came through with me." At this point Sofia revealed herself, moving slowly so not to startle to woman. "We must go back before it is to late." Suddenly the sound of a creature call could be heard. "Tree Creepers."

"You stay here, Sofia with me." Matt ordered but before they could get anywhere the woman stopped them.

"I know these creatures you don't, it will make for the highest point get it's bearings and then go on the attack. I'm coming with you." The woman stated staring them both in the eye.

"Or what?" Matt asked.

"I'll be forced to hurt you."

"Again. You'll be forced to hurt me again."

"Come on Matt she seems to know what she's doing. She could prove to be helpful." Sofia said trying not to grin at the fact this woman already had one up on him.

"OK, but stay out of sight." He agreed before turning and walking on. Turning to Sofia the woman nodded her thanks before they both followed Matt. Walking into the state room Sofi and Matt spotted Abby and Becker on the second floor.

"Abby?" Matt shouted.

"There are two of them." She informed them.

"I think ones gone outside. We'll take care of that one, you and Becker search in here." Nodding Abby turned back to Becker while Matt and Sofia went back to the woman so they could head outside. Outside Matt, Sofia and the woman were looking up at all the buildings but couldn't see it, hearing it's call again they ran in that direction.

"Matt I have a visual." Sofi called holding up her EMD.

"Yep I see it to." Also raising his EMD.

"Shoot it!" The woman called.

""We can't Miss it's out of range." Sofi told her.

"Just shoot it."

"Your very bossy aren't you." Matt said looking to her. Aiming his EMD once again as did Sofia. "Come on."

"Matt could the charge travel up that pole?" Sofia asked indicating to a pole that reach the roof of the building where the creature was stood.

"Excellent thinking." He told her aiming for it and shooting. The charge travelled up the pole reaching the creature shocking it, causing it to fly back through the window of the building.

"Come on we need to find it." Matt called running to the building. Reaching the floor where the creature went through, they entered the room with caution, EMD's raised at the ready. Looking round they saw the broken window.

"Well this is definately where it came in. So where is it now?" Sofia said looking round. Matt made his way down a different corridor the young women close behind and Sofi bringing up the rear.

"Stay back, Sofi here now." She heard Matt order. Making her way to him she saw the creature sat on a table in the room in front of them, the only thing in the way was a glass wall. Turning round the creature saw them and began examining the glass.

"What are you going to do?" The woman asked.

"I don't know, the charge can't pass through glass." Matt told her.

"Matt I highly suggest we move back." Sofia said watching the creature look as though it was preparing to come threw the glass. The suggestion came to late as the creature had already charged knocking both Matt and Sofi over, the creature went for Matt, luckily the table Matt had landed on broke falling on top of him stopping the creature from reaching him. When Sofia had fallen she had hit her EMD off of the floor and broke it looking round she couldn't see Matt's anywhere. Looking up she saw the women throw something into the creatures face causing it to run away.

"Told you she could prove helpful." Sofia said while helping Matt to his feet.

"Yes you did. Thank you." Matt said to Sofi before turning to the woman.

"It's OK and it headed this way, up to the roof." She replied before they all ran off to the roof.

"Matt were heading to your location with backup." Becker's voice came over the comms.

"Becker both mine and Sofia's EMD's are down get here now." Matt called just as they reached the roof. The creature was stood on the ledge when they saw it and it turned around and saw them. Picking up speed they ran to a small structure that was in the middle of the roof, getting inside just as the creature reached them. Matt picked up a pole while Sofi and the woman looked for other objects that could be of use.

"We have to try and rope it." The woman called picking up some wire and throwing some more to Sofi. The creature suddenly became quiet causing the trio to freeze looking through one of the holes it had made in the structure Matt tried to find it when it suddenly pressed up against the side looking in at them. Matt hit it with the pole before taking the wire Sofi offered him and ran out of the structure with Sofi following. The women waited inside so she could get behind it.

"Hey! Over here!" Matt shouted getting it's attention. Just as the creature was about the reach them it was pulled back by a loop of wire that had been thrown around it's neck. With it distracted Sofi ran to the side of it while Matt stayed in front. Sofi and Matt both threw there wire loops around it's neck before tying the wire down hoping to keep the creature immobile. Running off to the side the trio gouped together.

"At this point we usually argue about how to cook it." The women stated.

"We?" Sofi asked.

"There were 15 of us at the last count. We only stay where there are no people."

"Matt we have located your position." Becker's voice came over the comms once again.

"Why?" Matt asked ignoring Becker.

"We're on our way up."

"It was the rules. No interfering in another human era." The woman replied before any of them could say anything else the sound of a wire snapping caught there ears, they all looked up just as the last two wires snapped and the creature came for them. Matt managed to throw himself and the two girls to the floor before the creature got them and the creature went over the edge. Helping both the women up they looked over the side seeing the creature dead below them. They could see Abby and Becker below with the creature, when they looked up Matt raised his arm to show they were OK. Turning around Sofi saw the woman leaving.

"Hey where you going?" She called causing both Matt and the woman to turn and face her.

"I helped you, now you help me. Let me go."

"We can't do that. We have to bring you in." Matt replied.

"Didn't you listen to me, don't you understand. I have to find Ethan and leave this time. Please."

"Tell us who you are first?" Matt ordered.

"My name is Lady Emily Merchant, my home is London, I was born in 1840, I beg of you let me go."

"Matt, we can help her." Sofia said turning to Matt look. "Look I have a spare room she can stay in." Sofi pushed.

"Fine, we'll help you. But you are not wondering around London on you own. Sofia has offered you a place, you stay with her, it's better than the other option. We'll help you track this Ethan guy but you have to do what we say OK?" Matt told her.

"OK."

"OK how are we going to get past the others?" Matt inquired turning to Sofia.

"We'll tell them we lost her. I'll cover for you, here's the spare key to my house you can take her there, tell them your searching for her. I would but Becker's ordered me to have a meeting with him. Make yourselves comfortable and I'll be back as soon as possible." Sofia responded

"Thank you." Matt told her. "OK lets go."

Back at the ARC Sofia was just handing Jess her black box when Becker called her.

"Sofia I want to see you in the armoury in ten minutes." Becker ordered her before walking off.

"Everything OK?" Jess asked looking between the two.

"Just peachy." Sofi responded before following Becker might as well get this over and done with. Reaching the armoury five minutes later Sofia put herself into full military mode.

"Captain?" Sofia asked from just in the doorway, hands clasped behind her back and a blank look on her face, looking straight at Becker.

"Sofia over here please." Becker ordered, when she was stood in front of him he started the lecture. After about half an hour he finally began to finish off. "When you let your emotions cloud your judgement, you become sloppy and make mistakes. In this line of work that cannot be allowed, I don't really care for your crush on Matt just don't let it happen again. And if you ever raise your weapon at me in a threatening manner again or threaten me you will get much more than a caution. Do I make myself clear?" Becker finished.

"Yes sir, it won't happen again." Sofia answered glad she was as controlled as she was otherwise she would have ended up in a full blown arguement with him over everything and probably would have lost her job. It seemed he was taking all his anger out of being ganged up on, on her. Which was completely uncalled for and unfair.

"You are dismissed."

"Yes sir." Sofia nodded once before turning and leaving. Not long after she had left Abby entered the armoury and saw that Becker had his back to her.

"You know, that was quite harsh." Abby stated. "She never even fully raised her weapon at you, and she wasn't the only one she ganged up on you so you shouldn't take all your anger out on her. Had it been Connor on the other side of that anomaly I would have shot you on the spot the moment you refused to open it. You know you would have done the same thing if it was someone like Jess instead of Matt. Think about it. And I think you owe her an apologie." Abby said leaving before giving him a chance to reply.

Pulling up into the driveway of her house, Sofia turned off the engine and climbed out of the car, locking it before heading to her front door. Looking towards the road she could see Matt's car parked opposite her house. Smiling she let herself in.

"Hello?" She called.

"Living room." She heard Matt call. Walking in she could see both Matt and Emily sat with what looked like cups of coffee. Matt was on her one seater and Emily on the sofa. Walking over to the sofa she sat doen with a sigh.

"Everything OK?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"What happened with Becker?"

"I may have been given a caution." Sofi told him, looking towards him.

"What! Why?" He asked his eyebrows raised.

"Let's just say it took some convincing for him to open the anomaly. And it seemed he took all his anger from the day out on me. But it doesn't matter we have more important things to deal with. Tell us about this Ethan guy." Sofia finished turning to Emily.

"The people I travel with were all damaged in there own way being lost and so far from home. But Ethan is something else. He's different. It's as if there is something broken in him, Charlotte kept him under control and now that she's dead, none of us are safe." Emily told them looking down at her drink.

"Emily, whatever happens I want you to know that your safe here." Matt tried reasuring her.

"We promise Emily, we will keep you safe, we want to help." Sofia added.

"None of us are safe while Ethan's out there."

They spent a bit longer talking about what they were going to do and about Ethan before Sofia looked at the time.

"Matt, are you staying for dinner?" Sofia asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a problem." He replied looking at his watch.

"Don't be dafted it isn't a problem." After finding something they all liked Sofi set about preparing dinner. Once it was done they all sat down and talked a bit more, with Matt and Sofia explaining a few of the basics to do with this time period so she would be comfortable here. Once everyone was finished and everything was cleared away Matt set about making his way home, Sofia walked him to the door closing it behind her so she could keep the heat in the house.

"Thank you for dinner, it was great." Matt thanked again giving her a smile.

"I told you, it wasn't a problem. Anyway if you are anything like my old friends you probably would have gone home and not eaten or eaten something that can't even be considered a meal." Sofi stated.

"You have me there." Matt told her with a laugh which she joined in with. After they had stopped laughing Matt looked her in the eye.

"Sofia what did you do to cause Becker to give you a caution?" Matt asked in a quieter voice searching her eyes for the answer. Looking away Sofia answered.

"It was nothing, like I said we all ganged up on him." Sofia said.

"Sofi. Please tell me." He said again moving closer to her. Sighing she gave in.

"He refused to open the anomaly for you. No matter what we said he wasn't budging in the end I may have threatened to shoot him." Sofi told him not looking him eye.

"Sofi. Look at me." She turned to look at him, she could feel the blush on her cheeks, she was hoping that the fact that the only source of light there was, was coming from the small outdoor lamp on the wall next to her door, that her blush wouldn't be to obvious. With what she did for him it made it pretty obvious she had feelings for him and that was something she was trying to hide from him. Finally looking him in the eyes he stepped forward taking both her hands in his and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you. If it wasn't for you I would still be trapped on the other side of that anomaly." He told her softly giving her hands a sqeeze. After his talk with Becker about a month ago, he had worked Becker was right. He did want Sofia and himself to be more than friends but he couldn't. It would jeopardize his mission. Realising he had looked down to there hands he looked back up to her face only to see she was only looking at there hands also. Her blush was brighter and she had a big grin on her face. From what he had seen and heard Sofia felt the same way, but what she did for him today really proved it. Finally he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered on last time. Pulling away he offered her a smile before turning around and heading to his car. Turning to her one last time but carrying walking backwards to his car he bid her a good night which she returned. "I'll see you tomorrow." He called then climbed into his car and heading home.

Turning and heading inside Sofia went in the living and saw Emily.

"So I'll show you which is your room and how everything works and where everything is so you can get settled." Sofia said offering her smile which was bigger than intended because she coulnd't get Matt out of her head.

Sofia's house was in a quiet old neighbourhood. All the houses were detached and a reasonable distance apart. Sofia's house was the most modern there and very open if at the right level you would be able to see throughout most of her house via her front windows. Opposite her house was an old block of three abandoned apartments with an underground garage. The block was due to be renovated in six months and was to remain empty until then. The apartment that took up the second floor was at the perfect level to see into Sofia's house. And it had just become occupied.

**Thank you! Got this finished quicker than I thought. Yay!**

**I know some of the characters are a bit out of character but that's the way I want them. Hope you enjoyed :) _Please review!_**

**Cammie x**


	7. Here's What I Think

**Short filler chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

**Chapter 7- Here's What I Think**

"Good morning Emily." Sofia greeted as Emily entered the kitchen the next morning.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. The best I've slept in a while." Emily thanked sitting opposite Sofia.

"Good. Would you like a cup of tea? Matt mentioned that you prefer it over coffee." Sofia asked standing up going to the cupboard getting herself a mug and Emily one when she nodded her head yes. Once the two drinks were finished Sofia sat back down opposite Emily and handed her, her drink. After a minute Sofia put her cup down and pulled out a black box from her pocket.

"You mentioned yesterday about not being safe with Ethan around. With my job there is going to be quite a few times where I'm going to be called away and you'll be on your own. This is a black box, a tracking device, if there is ever a time you get lost or something happens flick this switch and we'll be able to find you OK? A blue light should come on when it's turned on." Sofia said handing the device to Emily.

"Won't they notice that it's gone?"

"We all have some at home just incase we are not at the ARC when there is an anomaly. It's fine."

"Thank you." Emily said softly taking the device.

"I know you are desperate to find this Ethan guy but I have to ask that you don't go looking for him on your own. Me and Matt don't work weekends unless it's something the Beta Team can't handle, so we can look for him then and after I come home during the week."

"Miss Bianco it's urgent that-"

"It's Sofia or Sofi please. And I understand how important it is that you find him I really do, but you are new to this time and I really do want to help. Here's what we'll do, I have to leave for work in just under an hour while I'm there why don't you try and draw a picture of this Ethan so we have a better idea of who we're looking for, then when I get home we'll devise a plan of how we will search the city and then tomorrow we can start the search." Sofia offered. Emily wanted to argue but she could see the logic in Sofi's offer, more than one person searching for him would be better and she really didn't know this city, searching with someone who did would be really helpful, and she did actually seem like she really wanted too help.

"I really want to thank you for all this Sofi."

"It's not a problem Emily. Now I am going to make some breakfast before I go work, would like some?" Sofia asked giving Emily a smile before standing up.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Abby." Matt greeted seeing Abby as he walked into the staff room.<p>

"Morning Matt." Abby replied looking at him briefly before turning back to the kettle waiting for it to boil. Deciding now to be the best time, Abby began talking to Matt about Sofia.

"Have you spoke to Sofi recently?" Abby asked while pouring the now hot water into her mug, before turning to him.

"I spoke with her last night, why?" Matt inquired whilst making his own drink.

"I'm guessing you heard what she did for you yesterday?"

"Yeah she told me what she did."

"I hoped you thanked her. She almost lost her job for you." Abby said taking a sip of her drink.

"What! She said she was only cautioned." Matt exclaimed. She only said she threatened Becker why would that result in her being fired, which Matt went on to tell Abby.

"Well technically that was all she did, but did she also tell you that she had her EMD armed and ready trained on him. I was mad at him, but I also feared for him there isn't a doubt on my mind that she was seconds away from shooting him. I found out afterwards that she had her EMD on the medium setting as well to ensure he would have been knocked out. So like I said before I hope you thanked her from the bottom of your heart for all the repercussions she was prepared to go through to ensure you were safe."

"Don't worry I did, but it looks like I might have to again." Matt said shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Pushing her hair out of her face Sofia looked back to the paper work in front of her, if there was one thing she hated about this job it was paper work. Then again that was probably what everyone said. Just as she had convinced herself to get back on with her work she heard someone clear their throat by the door. Looking up Sofi saw someone she was least expecting.<p>

"Becker. Good morning, is there something I could help you with?"

"Yeah, err is it OK if I come in?" Becker asked nodding his head towards the chair on the other side of her desk.

"Sure, take a seat." Once he had sat down there was a few seconds silence before he started talking.

"I'm actually here to apologize about yesterday."

"What? Why?"

"I think I was a bit harsh with some of the things I said to you."

"You do? I truthfully thought I had got off easy. I mean you were completely right, I let my emotions cloud my judgement and I could have put everyone at risk because of it. You did the right thing."

"I did the right thing by the book. However it was brought to my attention that if it was someone I felt the same way you feel about Matt on the other side of that anomaly, I would have done the same thing. And I don't like being a hypocrite, also some of the stuff I said to you yesterday were completely out of order and uncalled for so for that I am deeply sorry."

"Becker it's fine, I forgive you." Sofia told him with a smile. "Don't get yourself to worked up about it. Lets just put it behind us and not think about it again. Got it."

"Sure thing Sofi, thanks." Becker said smiling at her before getting up and leaving. Shaking her head, Sofia tried getting back to the task on hand which was slowly getting more difficult.

"Sofia?"

"Oh for gods sake." Sofia muttered dropping her head to the desk.

"Is now a bad time?" Matt asked smirking at Sofi whose head was still pressed against her desk, without lifting it she answered.

"No, it's fine. It's not like I would've finished anyway."

"Paperwork?"

"Isn't it always." Sofia replied finally lifting her head to look at Matt. "Everything OK?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You sounded quite annoyed just then." Matt said taking the seat Becker had just vacated.

"It's nothing, just the paperwork, it's tedious." Sofia said looking at it with disdain. "So what can I help you with?"

"I was speaking to Abby before and she told me about what happened yesterday in a bit more detail." Sofia could feel the heat of a blush rise to her cheeks. "And I feel I owe you another thank you. But why would you risk all the repercussions you would have got for me?"

"What are friends for?" Sofia replied giving him a sort of shy smile. Why was it that with him she turned into a complete and utter girl. Matt gave her a big smile before taking her hands over the desk.

"Well once again, thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

"Anyway while I'm here I might as well ask about Emily. Everything go OK this morning?" Matt inquired leaning back in his chair.

"Yep everything went fine. I gave her a black box as a precaution and explained how to use it, if she sticks to her word which I think she will she's currently at mine sketching pictures of Ethan so we have a better idea of who we are looking for. Also when I get home we are going to form a plan of action for finding this guy, feel free to join us if you want."

"I think I might, I promised I'd help as well." Matt said offering her another smile. "Can't leave all this to you."

"No you can't. Also I told her it would be weekends we'd do the brunt of the search, and maybe sometimes after work during the week depending when I finish."

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>"Emily?" Sofia called once she had closed her front door, hearing the TV on she made her way to the living room, where she saw Emily on the sofa watching an episode of Doctor Who with a look of intense fascination on her face.<p>

"You didn't have a problem remembering how everything worked did you?" Sofia asked hoping that Emily had been OK all day.

"No the note you left was extremely helpful. Is this real or...?" Emily answered still staring at the TV. Sofia couldn't help but laugh at the question.

"No, it's made for entertainment purposes." Sofia told her sitting down on the other side of the sofa. "Matt will be coming round in about thirty minutes, so when he gets here we'll discuss how we are going to find this Ethan. Were you able to do a rough sketch?"

"Yes there right here." Emily answered handing the small pile to Sofi trying to draw her attention away from the TV.

"Thank you, these are actually really good. Have you eaten?" Sofia asked standing up preparing to relax a bit before Matt got there.

When Matt arrived he let himself into Sofia's house like she told him to and was about to call for her when he heard two female laughs coming from the living room. Standing in the doorway to the living, Matt could see both Emily and Sofi on the sofa with drinks talking and having a laugh.

"Having a good time?" He asked finally getting their attention.

"Matt, your here. Your only fifteen minutes later then you said." Sofia said turning to face him with a smile, looking at her watch.

"Yeah sorry about that, doesn't seem to me you minded anyway." Matt replied with an eyebrow raised.

"Anyway would you like a drink or something before we get down to business."

"No I've got one right here, but thanks." Matt told her holding up a take away coffee from Costa Coffee. Walking over and sitting down on the single seater in front of the sofa Matt put his drink on a mat on the coffee table before looking up. Sofi and Emily had both sat up properly so they were facing him and Sofi had picked up some drawings from the floor, putting them on the table Matt picked one up and saw they were the sketches Emily had made. Putting it down he looked back to the girls and started off the discussion.

"Here's what I was thinking..."

**Hope you enjoyed! The next actual chapter should be up not long after this one :)**

**Thank you for reading. Please review, would love a little more feedback!**

**Cammie x**


	8. Wouldn't want anything to happen S4E4

**Two weeks since Chapter 7**

_**Series 4 Episode 4**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

_**So here it is told you it wouldn't be long after the last chapter! Characters may seem very OC at certain points but thats how I want them! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 8- Wouldn't Want Anything To Happen**

"So we've searched all this area here, I think we should move on to here." Sofia said gesturing to the map between herself and Emily, they were deciding where the next best place would be to search for Ethan while they were having breakfast. "I can pull up another list of abandoned and unoccupied buildings and we'll start from there again."

"OK, that sounds good."

"However, we have searched almost everyday for the past two weeks, tonight I think we could do with a break. Before you argue everyone works better if they have a break every so often. We will get right back to it tomorrow. How do you feel about going out for dinner tonight? I'm a bit bored of cooking."

"I suppose your right, and that sounds like it could be fun." Emily nodded going back to her breakfast. Over the past two weeks Sofia had been amazing, giving her somewhere to stay, giving her free rein to her home and with all the help she was giving her in finding Ethan. They had become very close, getting to know each other when they weren't busy with other things, Sofia had become almost like a sister. And then there was Matt he was just as kind and helpful as Sofia and starting to become like a brother. Emily could see that Matt and Sofia liked each other and was confused as to why they weren't together, she had asked them both this separatly and got the same excuses from each. Before either of them could carry on with the conversation Sofia's phone went off.

"Hello?"

_"Sofi, it's Matt with have an anomaly alert at a school, Jess is sending you the coordinates now."_

"Right I'll meet you there. How are we going to deal with all the staff and students with it being a week day?"

_"Don't worry, Jess has confirmed that it's a school holiday. The place should be empty."_

"Right I'll be there as quick as I can."

_"See you there."_

Turning back to Emily, Sofia bid her goodbye.

"I should be back normal time. See you later." Sofia told her placing her plate in the sink before grabbing her keys and a black box, then heading to the front door.

"Be careful." Emily called after her.

"Will be." Was her reply.

"Morning guys, what have we got?" Sofia greeted Connor, Becker and Matt. Connor answered her as Matt handed her, her EMD.

"The anomalies in the canteen, looks like it's on the other side of the school."

"No sign of creature incursion yet." Becker added. Looking around Sofi noticed Abby wasn't with them.

"Where's Abby?"

"Something came up." Was the only reply she got. Matt set off further into the building causing the others to follow.

"Jess, I see cameras." Matt commented.

_"There's a central system, it controls CCTV and all the doors. I'm hacking it right now."_

"You'd make a great bank robber Jess."

_"I'll consider it."_ Jess retorted making Sofi and Connor smirk. Heading down the corridor Sofia, Matt and Becker all had their EMD's raised and ready, while Connor had his smaller one down by his side looking at the small hand held ADD in his hand. Looking around he suddenly piped up.

"Why do all schools smell the same. Like spot cream and misery."

"I quite liked school." Becker countered.

"Yeah that figures." Connor said causing Becker to roll his eyes.

"What about you two?" Connor pushed looking at Matt and Sofia.

"I didn't mind school. It had it's ups and downs." Sofia answered.

"I don't remember." Was all Matt said Sofia looked across at him her eyebrow raised.

"Oh come on. Everybody remembers school."

"Not me, lets get this anomaly locked and get out of here." Matt told him ending the discussion.

"You don't like talking about yourself much do you?" Connor carried on trying anyway.

"No-" Matt was stopped before he could say anything by Becker gesturing over to the vending machines. Looking over Sofi could see that they were destroyed, looks like it wasn't going to be a nice, quick, simple mission.

"So much for a quiet day at school." Matt stated. Looking around Sofi was sure she could hear dripping, looking down she could see what appeared to be blood dripping next to her, quickly looking up she called the others.

"Guys!" Matt looked to the blood by her feet before looking up also.

"Jess we've got an incursion." Matt announced starting to make his way to the stairs to get to the second level, the others all followed.

"We'll keep you posted." Becker added as they all ran up the stairs. As they made there down the corridor Sofia could see blood all over the floor. It looked as though something had been dragged through the doors next to them from futher up the corridor. Matt gestured for her and Connor to check on the other side of the door while he and Becker made there way up the corridor. Sofia motioned for Connor to stand to the side and open the door while she stood in front with her EMD ready just incase something was there. On the other side of the door was another corridor however it was dark and neither herself nor Connor could see any sign of a creature or any victims.

"Jess any activity from the anomaly?" Matts voice called over the comms.

_"Negative."_

Sofia gestured to Connor that she was going back to Matt and Becker to see whether they had found anything. Just as the door shut behind her, she heard Connor try to open it, but it wouldn't move.

_"Connor, Sofia, what's happening?"_ Matt asked over the comms.

_"Jess somethings triggered the sercurity locks."_ Connor stated as Sofi jogged down the corridor to join Matt and Becker.

"The doors aren't budging." She comfirmed once she reached them. Looking at them she saw Matt crouched down looking at a severed, discoloured arm while Becker was looking around.

"Why is the arm purple?" Becker said looking at the arm every so often.

"The creature must of used some sort of venom to bring him down." Matt replied.

"If it's a prehistoric creature the top suspects are the Segisaurus, Dilophosaurus and the Therocephalian to name a few. You can probably knock off Segisaurus as that was believed to only have a mild venom, and the Dilophosaurus was believed to have a weak jaw strength not enough to do this I believe. If I had to give an educated guess I'd say were dealing with a Therocephalian. However if it's from the future I can't help." Sofia supplied, Matt looked up at her with an impressed look.

_"Jess could the anomaly be interfering with the locks."_ Connor asked over the comms.

_"It looks like the systems crashed. All the doors that were shut at the time are locked, you be able to get to the anomaly. There also appears to be some interference with the CCTV."_

_"I can reboot the system manually, where's the server?"_

_"First floor, admin office, you have a clear path."_

"OK do it, we're going to go after whatever did this." Matt added nodding to Becker and herself as they set off up the corridor.

"Connor be careful, the creature uses a toxic venom the paralyze it's prey." Sofia informed him.

_"Toxic venom, copy."_

Carrying on down the corridor the trio looked for any signs of the creature. Matt tapped Sofia on the shoulder gesturing towards a blood trail on the floor.

"We've found a blood trail Jess. Keep monitoring the camera feeds." Becker informed her as Matt, Sofia and himself ran down the corridor trying to locate the creature.

_"I saw it. The creature."_ Jess announced.

"Where did you see it Jess? Can you find us a route?" Matt ordered.

_"It's in a corridor on the second floor."_ Jess informed them, however every door they tried was locked. This was beginning to become really fustrating to Sofia.

_"Matt! There's two kids and they're heading straight for the creature. Go fast!"_ Jess ordered.

"Why are there such things as holiday classes and detentions." Sofia complained as her and the guys ran as fast as they could down the corridor trying to find a way to the children.

"Where are they? Do we have visual?" Matt asked, following Becker down the narrow corridor with Sofia bringing up the rear.

_"Keep going, keep going."_

"Jess which way now?"

_"Second corridor on the left, then first on the right. Your nearly there, just around the corner."_ Running down the corridor Sofia looked down every corridor they went past and through every window trying to find them.

_"Keep going down that corridor. Keep going you'll see them any second now."_ Reaching the end of the corridor they tried all the doors but they were locked.

"Jess we need a new route now!" Becker almost shouted down the comms.

_"I can't see them they should be there."_ Looking to each other they ran back up the corridor to see if they could find the kids.

"Jess I need a visual on these boys." Matt ordered again.

_"Cameras are back online but I still can't get a clear picture. There's another kid, a girl, she's in the gym."_

"Jess, keep an eye on the girl we're going to try and find these boys." Matt told her.

"Wait Matt, I'll head to the gym, you keep looking." Sofia called already turning the other way towards the gym following the signs on the walls.

"Sofi! Be careful." Matt told her, he had been about to tell her not to, but from the look in her eyes he knew she wouldn't listen.

"Jess where am I going?" Sofia asked.

_"Follow the corridor your on, turn left at the end."_ After a few seconds silence Jess's voice came other the comms again. _"The creature is in the gym with the girl! You all have to get there now!"_ Sofia sped up, running as fast as she could, she could vaguely hear Matt and Becker running her way.

_"Jess I've located the server room. I've never seen this system before, I'm gonna need a minute or two."_ Connor's voice announced. Sofia reached the gym first and tried opening the doors but they wouldn't budge. She tried ramming it with her shoulder but her small weight and size had no effect. Just then Matt and Becker joined her, Becker immediently tried ramming the doors as well.

"Connor I need these doors open!" Matt called.

"Get in there! Break it down now!" Jess shouted.

"Come on!" Sofi muttered to herself, kicking the double doors in it's weak spot, right below the lock. But nothing happened.

_"No!"_ Jess shouted. Sofia knew straight away from her tone that they were to late but that didn't stop her. Seconds later they got the door open. Matt and Becker ran straight to the other side of the room behind the curtain, but Sofia's gut told her to check under the seating. Looking under, Sofia had to close her eyes. Turning around she looked up and took a deep breath trying to will the tears away. No one should have to die like that. Especially not a child.

"Where is she Jess?" Sofia heard Matt ask.

_"The stand, it dragged her under the stand."_

"I'm so sorry Jess, but we were to late." Sofi told them softly before Matt and Becker had even made it over to her. She felt Matt put his hand on her back and he led her away from the stands and it was then she realised she wasn't completely successful at stopping her tears. One had made it's way down her cheek. Just as he was about to say something they all heard the creature. All three of them instantly had there EMD's trained to where the sound was coming from. Sofia turned her EMD up, she was all for the creatures but this one had just lost all respect. Becker made his way up to the viewing stands, while Matt went to a storage cupboard, Sofia stayed on the main floor. Hearing a commotion in the cupboard, Sofia started making her way over just as a creature limped out. Not thinking twice about it Sofia shot it with a lethal shot, just as Becker appeared next to her. Matt walk over.

"What the hell was it?" Becker inquired looking at the pair.

"A Therocephalian, Sofia was right. Half reptile, half mammal." Matt told him slightly out of breath.

"All ugly." Becker added.

"Connor? Get that computer going, we have a major incursion, we've had a fatality, we need to find those boys." Matt ordered.

_"OK I am done here, just switched it back on so once it's fully rebooted-"_

_"Connor I can take over remotely from here and get the doors unlocked,"_ Jess cut in.

"Just get those kids out of here. We are not going to lose anyone else today, Becker, Sofia and I will cover the rest." Matt finished.

_"Matt! You need to get someone to the canteen and shut that anomaly now! We've got a problem, make that three problems."_ Jess called. The three of them all turned to the doors and started running for the canteen.

_"Matt I think there is another creature in the main building, it's tracking the two boys."_ Jess informed them.

"Jess how many creatures in the canteen?"

_"Three of them I think."_

"Connor can you get to the boys?" Matt asked.

_"I don't think I can get to them in time."_

"Me and Sofia can take the canteen, you and Connor focus on the kids." Becker told Matt looking Sofia who nodded her head. Matt looked at the two before nodding and running in the direction of the kids while Becker and Sofia carried on to the canteen. As they ran Becker and Sofia looked down every corridor to ensure there were no other creatures. Reaching the canteen they both slowed down knowing that the creatures were likely to still be inside so they'd have to be quiet. Looking around all seemed clear so far.

_"Becker, Sofi the anomaly should be ten feet from you."_ Jess informed them.

"You lock the anomaly, I'll keep looking." Sofia told him already heading in the opposite direction.

"Just be careful."

"Always am." Looking around Sofia tried listening out but it was a little difficult as she could hear Jess counting down the distance Becker was from the anomaly. Sofia climbed on top of the tables hoping to have a better view of her surroundings, it seemed to quiet.

_"Matt, Sofi I have a visual on the anomaly. And three creatures. Make that four."_ Sofia slowly made her way across the tables, if there was one creature Jess didn't see, there could be more. Just as she was about to step onto another table, Sofia heard multiple bangs from the kitchen Becker was in. Quickly Sofia began making her way over, she then heard an EMD being fired. Just as she was about to jump from the table Becker came out of the kitchen.

"Stay on the tables!" He ordered, just as chairs started falling off some futher down from her. A creature was under them.

"I highly suggest you get up here Becker." Sofia stated trying to get a visual on the creature so she could shoot it. Becker quickly jumped onto the table and began follow the creature.

"I have a visual Sofi."

"Don't lose it."

"Wasn't planning to." The creature finally stopped long enough for Becker to shoot it. Sofia began heading back other to the serving tables where she thought she heard breathing early, Becker stayed over at the other end looking for more creatures. Looking over the tables Sofia saw far more creatures then she had anticipated and became extremely worried.

"Jess we need back up. This place is crawling with them." Sofia informed her while slowly backing away.

Hearing what Sofia had just said Becker turned to her just in time to see the creature behind her.

"SOFIA!" Becker shouted raising his EMD but it was to late. Becker watched as the creature leapt at her knocking them both over the other side of the tables. Running over Becker looked over but couldn't see either of them and some of the sleeping creatures had woken making him have to retreat and unable to look for her.

"Matt! Get here now! Sofia is down. I repeat Sofia is down! And I can't find her or even attemp too, there are to many creatures." Becker shouted beginning to panic slightly, he wasn't losing anyone else, and Sofia had become like a little sister to him over the two and half months she had worked at the ARC.

_"I'll be right there!"_ Matt shouted.

Hearing Becker shout Sofia had began to turn only to be knocked off her feet by a creature. Hitting the floor, she swung her EMD hitting the creature to the side, she had lost grip on the EMD when she fell and wasn't holding it right to be able to shoot it. Rolling onto her front to attempt to get up, she saw the creature come at her again. The only thing she could do was try and roll out of it's way but she didn't move quick enough. All the breath left her body as she felt the creatures teeth sink into her side, she could feel the creature dragging her off somewhere when she finally managed to get a better grip on her EMD, she shot the creature. The shock killed the creature instantly causing it to let her go. Pushing herself up against a cupboard, Sofia tried taking deep breaths, but it was becoming increasingly difficult, looking down she could see blood staining her white top and jagged holes and cuts were the creatures teeth had got her. With the location of the bite her lungs would probably be the first to go.

* * *

><p>Running into the canteen, Matt's mind was completely on Sofia, if she were to die. He couldn't finish that train of thought.<p>

"Becker?" He called.

"Here." Running around the corner Matt could see Becker on the tables shooting at any creature he could. Finally getting onto the tables he began to help.

"Where was she?"

"There was a small blood trail leading in there." Becker told him nodding his head to another kitchen like area.

"Come on!" Matt called jumping off the tables, Becker followed and they both ran towards the kitchen shooting any creatures that got in there way.

* * *

><p><em>"Connor, we've lost Sofia, Becker and Matt are trying to find her. You have to do something now!"<em> Jess shouted. Worried for the girl who he had become quite fond of Connor looked around trying not to panic.

"Ok where's your science lab?" Connor asked the two lads him and Matt had managed to save. "Jess I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>Matt and Becker were having quite a lot of trouble reaching Sofia with all the creatures that were coming at them. Deciding it would be easier, both men got back on the tables and made there way across stopping at the end near to where Sofia had disappeared.<p>

"Sofi?" Matt called not to loudly so as not to wake anymore creatures. A sound came from the kitchen causing both Matt and Becker to look to each other. Jogging over both men climbed through the large serving hatch into the actual kitchen.

"Sofi?" Matt called again, slightly louder.

"Here." They heard Sofia call in a weak voice. Both of there heads quickly snapped in the direction of her voice to see a hand covered in blood raised in the air. Rushing over, Matt almost froze seeing her sat on the floor, her once white top almost completely red. Becker shot some more creatures as Matt helped Sofia onto her feet. All three of them were shooting at the creatures, Sofia and Matt one handed as he had one around her waist while she had one gripping his shoulder in pain and also to stay up right. But to many creatures were coming.

"Let's go in here." Matt called opening a pantry door, luckily it had a big metal door that could hold the creatures. As Becker shut the door, Matt sat Sofia down, her breathing had become extremely laboured. Her hands had instinctively wrapped around her side.

"Let me see." Matt ordered gently, taking a look.

"The venom is spreading." Sofia said in a breathless voice.

"Yeah, Becker give me your belt." Matt demanded while taking his own off. "I'm just going to tie it up." Matt told her wrapping his belt above the wound just below her breasts.

"Matt how long do I have?" Sofia asked sounding more breathless and she was also shaking now, looking up Matt saw that she had lost all colour.

"How does twenty seconds sound."

"Not the greatest thing I've heard all day." Sofia replied just as Matt tightened his belt causing her to cry out. Becker looked at Matt as he handed him his belt and noted the heart broken look on his face. Matt did the same thing again with Becker's belt except below her wound this time, she cried out again and had tears running down her face by now and she had begun hyperventilating. Moving forward but staying out of Matt's way Becker took Sofia's face in his hands.

"Sofi you need to calm down and take deep breaths." Becker said softly trying to get her to slow her breathing.

"I can't breath." She panted out.

"With the location of the bite her lungs will be the first to go." Matt told him. "Were gonna have to pack the wound to stop the venom spreading. There has to be salt in here somewhere!" Matt and Becker both looked but couldn't find any. Banging his fists on one of the shelves Matt picked up his EMD and looked at Sofia as he called Jess.

"Jess, can you see the kitchen am I clear?" Matt asked.

_"The cameras are on the blink I can't tell."_ Came Jess's reply.

"Give me two seconds." Matt said turning to the door.

"No, Matt!" Sofia called as best she could. "You don't know how many are out there." Turning back to look at her, he almost couldn't stop the tears that wanted to fall, she looked as though she barely had seconds left, Becker had hold of her hand. Stepping forward Matt took her face in his hands.

"Without packing the wound there is no way you will make it until the medics get here. Packing it may give us a chance, and I am willing to risk it. I am not losing you!" Matt told her fiercely. Quickly pressing a kiss to her forehead he stepped back readied his EMD and got ready to open the door. "Keep her awake." He ordered Becker, then he was gone.

"Matt!" Sofia tried to call but it came out a breathy whisper.

"Sofia look at me, look at me. Come on keep your eyes open. Think of Matt." Becker said hands on both sides of her face trying to keep her looking at him. He was really beginning to panic now, she was white as snow, violently shaking, barely breathing and her eyes could hardly focus. "Come on Sofi. Not like this, I can't lose another friend and definantly not one who has become like a sister to me. Keep your eyes on me, think of everyone, think of Matt." He kept tying.

"Matt." She tried to call again.

"Come on, Matt! We're losing her!" Becker called through his comm.

_"Becker, Jess I've found it."_ Came Matt's reply, seconds before he entered the pantry again. He let his eyes sweep over Sofia who was barely conscious. "Becker we need to lie her down a bit, we also need to be able to roll her slightly so we can get the wounds on her back." Matt told him opening the bottle of salt. Once they were into position, Becker holding Sofia in a way he could allow Matt to reach all her wounds and Matt holding the salt they began. Once he began pouring the salt in, Sofia almost shot out of Becker's hold and shouted out loudly, Becker had to hold her down while Matt finshed.

"Your OK." Matt called to Sofia Once he finished Sofia went limp in Becker's arms. "Sofi! Don't do this, stay with me!" Matt almost shouted shining his torch in her eyes, gently tapping he face with his other hand while Becker shook her slightly. Her eyes opened slightly and rolled but that was enough for Matt. "That's my girl, come on stay awake. Come on we have to get her out of here." Matt ordered taking her from Becker's arms while also picking up his EMD. Becker picked up his own EMD and Sofia's, two were better than one. Matt put his hand on the handle.

"OK one, two, three." Once he reached three he opened the door and they all walked out shooting at the creatures. They didn't get very far and Matt had to put Sofia down against the wall as he had to use both hands as there was to many creatures. When it was beginning to become to much smoke grenades were suddenly thrown into the kitchen knocking out all the creatures, and almost knocking out Matt and Becker who couldn't stop coughing. Connor slowly walked out of the smoke which had slowly begun to clear with the two lads, looking to the side he saw Matt and Becker raising off the floor still coughing and Sofia. His heart must have missed a beat, she looked dead. Matt quickly shot up to Sofia who was still leaning on the wall, but she didn't look like she was breathing, quickly putting his fingers to her neck he tried finding a pulse. Becker and Connor sat to the side just hoping.

_"Becker?"_ Jess called her voice breaking slightly. _"Is Sofia going to be OK?"_

"Come on Sofi not like this." Matt muttered still trying to find a pulse. He let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding. "She's still with us. Sofia come on darlin' wake up." Matt called once he had found a pulse.

"Jess she's still with us. We need medic's here now!" Becker ordered watching as Matt moved Sofia so her head was in his lap as he continued to try and wake her.

"Becker, medics and back up or moments away." Jess announced just as Sofia's eyes partially opened. She opened her mouth and at first Becker thought she was trying to speak but then it became clear she was trying to breath.

"Dammit! Sofi I'm going to need you to keep trying to take deep breaths for me OK?" Matt said whilst moving her into a position that should allow for easier breathing. Becker moved over to help, during his time in the army he had been given standard field medic training and he couldn't just sit there. It wasn't long until the medics arrived. As they began taking her away Becker could see Matt was torn.

"Matt go with her, me and Connor will stay here to lead the clean up." Becker called to him.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Matt was sat in the waiting room of the medical facility at the ARC when Becker joined him.<p>

"How is she?"

"They said she's gonna pull through." Matt answered with a wary smile, the days events having finally caught up with him.

"Great. Brilliant. She had us worried there for a moment." Becker said the relief in his voice unmissable. Becker looked at Matt, he looked tired but the relief and joy on his face were unmistakable. "I hope this is the final push in her direction you need."

"What do you mean?"

"Matt, it's obvious you feel something for her and she for you. To be honest I don't know why your not together already. We almost lost her today and you would have missed your chance, so instead of waiting for something or someone to come along and take her why don't you do something." Becker stated before getting up and heading down the corridor.

"I could say the same for you and Jess." Matt called causing Becker to stop for a second before carrying on. In all honesty, thats all Matt had been thinking about anyway. How if she had died he would never have had the chance to find out what they could have had together. All this time he hadn't tried anything because it could effect his mission but then thinking he had, had the choice taken from him had almost killed him inside. He could understand Gideon's reasoning behind not having distractions, but Sofia wasn't a distraction she was so much more than that. Over the two and a half months that they had known each other she had become almost essential to him. He could try to have something with her and if it didn't work atleast he would know he tried and didn't just pass up the opportunity. But he needed to try, he wanted a life with her.

"Mr Anderson, she's awake and you can see her now." The ARC's doctor informed him gesturing to the door that led to the room she was in. Standing up he made his way over to the door.

"Thank you." He said to the doctor as he passed. Slowly he opened the door and stepped inside, he stayed by the door just looking at her. She was sat up leaning on quite a few pillows and had the tubes under her nose giving her oxygen, some of her colour had returned but she was still very pale. Walking over he sat in the chair next to her bed and took her hand in his, this caused her to open her eyes and look at him, she looked so tired.

"Hello." She greeted with a slightly horse voice and light smile.

"Hello." Matt smiled back his relief returning full force at seeing her the most alive he had seen her in hours. He could feel her hand still shaking in his.

"How are you?" He asked with a wince, probably not the best question to ask in her condition.

"I've been better." She answered with a slight chuckle. "The doctors said I might be able to go home later if there happy with my results."

"They're letting you home today?"

"I have to stay for three hours observation but if alls good then yes I get to go home." She replied with a grin.

"But what if something happens while your at home? There will be no one there to help you!" Matt exclaimed, he couldn't help but worry.

"Emily will be there."

"But-"

"You live not to far away. If something does happen I'll tell Emily how to get in touch with you OK?"

"Fine. But if you are allowed home I'm taking you and making sure you get settled, no arguements."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Sofia smiled.

Three and half hours later Sofia had been cleared to go home, but only because Sofia had convinced the medics that she lived with someone who could look after her 24/7. Matt wasn't happy and told her so.

"I'll be fine Matt. You still have my spare key you can check on me whenever you want." Sofia tried to reasure him. They were walking down the corridor heading to the garage so Matt could take her home. Since she was still in a lot of pain Matt had an arm wrapped around her waist to keep her steady and was carrying a bag full of medication the doctor had given her. She was currently wearing a pair of Abby's black joggers and one of her own white tank tops that was in her locker, she also had Matt's jacket on since her's got covered in blood also and he had offered it.

"I'll take you up on that. You'll wish you never gave me that spare key." Matt stated causing her to let out a breathy laugh, she was still having a bit of trouble breathing since the venom had affected her lungs the most and she was on three different inhalers until the doctors said she was clear. Finally reaching Matt's car Sofia settled into the passenger seat and waited for Matt. The journey to her's was filled with mindless chatter with the radio playing in the background. Getting to her house Matt had the car off and was at her door helping her out before she could blink.

"Your such a gentleman." Sofi grinned. "Thank you."

Matt stayed at Sofi's for a few hours, explaining to Emily what had happened and how to get in touch with him if anything were to happen, he also made dinner for them all. Emily had already gone bed by the time Matt was taking Sofia upstairs. Opening her door, he switched on her light and led her to her bed.

"You do know I'm capable of doing all this myself right?" Sofia once she had sat down on her bed.

"I know, but it makes me feel better helping you for when I can't later." Matt said walking over to her window and closing her curtains his back to Sofi so he didn't notice her stand and make her way over. Turning round Matt was surprised to see Sofia in front of him.

"Matt, look at me. I'm fine, you saved my life that was more than enough." Sofia said gently taking one of his hands in her own. Matt looked her in the eye raising his other hand to tuck some hair behind her ear before cupping for cheek.

"It scared me so much today to see you come so close to dying. And it made me realise I was being an idiot. I like you Sofia." Matt told her raising his other hand so he was cupping her face gently. "I really like you. And I didn't act on it because of work and other resposibilites, but to have the choice nearly taken from me was unbearable, to never have the chance to see if we could have something together because I was to stupid to even try. I want to try Sofia. I want to see if I could have something with you, I want to see what we could have together. If you'll let me." Matt finished, Sofia's eyes had filled up with tears by this point but she had the biggest grin he'd seen on her face. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh she was that happy.

"I want to try to." She told him still grinning like a fool. He couldn't help but join her, he would make this work it didn't matter what Gideon said, he needed her. Leaning forward he lightly pressed his lips to hers and she responded instantly. It was slow, sweet and intense. Everything their first kiss should be. Pulling back Matt opened his eyes to see Sofia's were still shut but she had a wide smile on her face matching his own.

"Come on, you need to rest. I'll come by at some point tomorrow to check your OK and to see how your doing." Matt stated softly leading her back to her bed. Once she'd turned her bed side lap on and her main light off Sofia turned back to Matt who was watching her. Walking forwards he wrapped an arm around her waist while his other hand softly stroked her side where the bite was with barely there touches.

"Are you in pain?" Matt asked still speaking softly.

"Only a little, the medication has kicked in." Sofia replied in an equally as soft voice. Leaning down Matt pressed one last light kiss to her lips before wishing her a good night and leaving.

Sofia lay in bed for a while after that, just staring at the ceiling with a big smile on her face. She was in shock, she couldn't believe what Matt had said and then he had kissed her, she was to happy for words. Finally deciding to get some sleep Sofia eventually found a position that didn't cause her to much pain and began to nod off when she heard something that wasn't right. Emily's room was to the left of her own and she defiantly didn't hear Emily leaving it, so who was creeping up her stairs. It couldn't be Matt, he had no reason to creep around. Sitting up Sofia winced slightly, her medication had already begun to wear off, she reached under her bed for the baseball bat she knew she had there, she knew it was a cliche but better safe then sorry. Climbing out of bed slowly she made her way to her door as quietly as possible and opened it just as quietly, thanking the heavens she didn't have a sqeaky door. She stood next to her door waiting for who ever it was to walk past so she could get a good swing at them. When Sofia felt they were in the right place she swung but whoever it was, was anticipating this and got out of the way to quickly causing Sofia to hit the wall and landing light switch instead causing the light to come on. Looking at the intruder Sofia's eyes widen. Ethan was unmistakable, Emily's drawings had been almost perfect. The swing had been quite strong and had left a bit of a dent in her wall, she had also pulled her side. Sofia was only just stopping herself from dropping to the floor gasping and clutching her side, but her eyes did mist up. She could see Ethan smirking at her, so she tried not to show where she was in pain but it looked like it was to late. Emily's door opening up the corridor distracting Sofia long enough for Ethan to dash forward and throw a punch to the side she had hurt, he already knew which side it was from when he watched that Matt bring her home. Sofia couldn't stop the cry of pain that came out of her, her eyes lost focus and she could feel herself falling but an arm roughly caught her around the waist. She could hardly breath, she was in so much pain, she was on the verge of hyperventilating again, her eyes wouldn't focus and her entire upper body throbbed. She actually heaved the pain was that bad. During all that Sofia vaguely heard Emily shout her name. On the verge of passing out Sofia felt the arm around her waist pull her back flush against them and then something cold press to her neck. A knife.

Emily couldn't believe what was happening, Ethan was in front of her with a very pale and hardly conscious Sofia in his arms with a knife at her throut.

"Now Emily unless you want to witness your new friend die a very painful death, I suggest you come with me peacefully. Understand?"

"Yes just don't hurt her." Emily said slowly making her way towards them.

"Good, now hurry up. Wouldn't want anything to happen to missy here would we." Ethan said with a dark smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Sofia, she's having quite a bad time at the minute...<strong>

**Hoped you liked it :) Review please!**

**Cammie x**


	9. More Determined Than Ever S4E5

**Day after Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But it's on my christmas list ;P**

**Chapter 9- More Determined Than Ever**

Matt woke up feeling better than he had in a long time, thoughts of Sofia in his head. Gideon had called last night but Matt couldn't bring himself to tell him, he wanted atleast a few days with Sofia without Gideon going on at him about how much of distraction this will be and how it could ruin everything. But it wouldn't, he knew how important his mission was and nothing would change how dedicated he was to it, if anything being with Sofia was making him more determined to save the future as he wanted one for them both. Looking over at the clock beside his bed, Matt decided to get ready early so he could go make sure Sofia was doing OK before heading to work. After he had finished getting ready he checked the time, Sofia was normally up now but with all the medication she was on there was a chance she was still sleeping, but it wouldn't hurt to check on her. The drive to her house didn't take to long as there wasn't much traffic, getting to Sofi's he felt a bit odd letting himself in, but he had Sofia's permission. The house was silent and walking round confirmed no one was downstairs, heading upstairs Matt told himself he would just check she was feeling OK before leaving and letting her rest. Well that was the plan until he saw a baseball bat in the middle of the landing floor, looking up he saw Sofia's door wide open and the light switch that was next to it was cracked and the wall dented, looking down the hall he could that Emily's door was also wide open.

"No. This cannot be happening." Matt muttered running over to Sofia's door. Looking inside he could see her bed was unmade and all her medication was still on her bedside table. "Dammit!"

* * *

><p>Matt kept running through his head the possible places Ethan could have taken the girls, he had no idea when he'd taken them, so he didn't know how far they could've got. But with Sofia being injured as bad as she was and not having her medication he wouldn't be able to stay in the public long before it became obvious she needed some help so they had to be somewhere close to her home.<p>

"Matt? Am I boring you?" And this was the reason he wasn't out searching. Lester. "When I'm reprimanding someone for being completely unproffesional and stupid! I expect them to atleast pretend there listening!" He had gone to the ARC because he knew when he needed help. But Lester decided he wanted to shout at him first instead of searching.

"Emily thought if she came in she would be locked up and treated like a freak, was she wrong?"

"Not locked up, protected."

"For how long? Months? Years?"

"What so your way was better was it? Play games, keep secrets. Leave her with Lieutenant Bianco who has just recieved a serious injury and was to weak to barely walk. How do you think their both feeling now!" Lester demanded.

"We are just wasting time here, I should be out there looking for the three of them. This Ethan guy is dangerous." And Sofia was with him, hurt and probably unable to defend herself. This was a bad idea he should be out there now. Before either of them could say anymore the anomaly alarm sounded, making Matt's mood worse, it had to go off now when he had to find Sofia and Emily! Just as he got to the ADD the alarm stopped.

"False alarm?" Jess asked at the same time Lester muttered.

"What's he doing here?" Gesturing vaguely towards Burton causing Abby to look over and shrug. Just then the alarm started again before quickly stopping. "What the hell is going on?" He asked louder, as the alarm kept going on and off.

"We're picking up something but the signal is very weak." Jess announced tapping away at the keys of the ADD.

"Do you made if I?" Connor asked indicating to the keyboard once he had got to the ADD.

"Of course."

"Yeah, it's an anomaly but it's unstable. The energy seems to be fluctuating I never really seen that before."

"Interesting." Matt heard Burton say from right behind him causing him to look back. "Well I think we need more detailed information, get the team down there." All of them turned to look at Burton then to Lester who had his eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry James, that is of course your call." Everyone looked to Lester who just shrugged.

"Well get a team down there." He ordered causing Connor to pick up black boxes for everyone, Lester turned around heading back to his office with Matt following.

"Abby and Connor can handle this I need to find Sofia, Emily and Ethan." Matt stated just as Lester sat down behind his desk.

"Matt your place is out in the field, go on, don't worry we'll clean up your mess."

"I'm not leaving them out there. And Emily is my responsibility." There was no way Matt could just go on this mission and not search for Sofi, he had to find her.

"Our responsibility. We're a team, I think it's really about time you understood that."

"And one of my team is in a position where she is unable to protect herself, I need to find her."

"I'm sorry did anyone hear me give a direct order." Glaring at Lester, Matt stormed out of the office. The quicker he could finish this mission the sooner he could start searching, too much time had been wasted already.

* * *

><p>Emily looked around trying to find some way out. Sofia and herself had their hands tied behind there backs and Sofi was still unconscious. Looking over to her friend, she looked in a bad way, she was pale, shaking and her breathing was slightly laboured and sounded almost painful. There was a light layer of sweat on her forehead and there was also blood on her white top where Ethan had hit her, meaning he must have opened some of her wounds. Looking back around the room Emily heard Sofia take a sharp intake of breath, looking over once again she could see Sofia had finally woken up.<p>

"Sofi, how are you feeling? Are you OK?" Emily asked in a frantic whisper. Sofia's first reply was a faint groan before she sat up straighter and made her eyes focus.

"I'm not feeling to great. Where are we?" Sofia whisper back. She was actually feeling terrible, there was a constant pain in most of her upper body, she was finding it difficult to breath properly and could only take shallow breathes and finally she had cramp in her arms from the way they were tied behind her back. All in all she hated life at this moment in time.

"We're in that building opposite your home."

"The one place we didn't check." Sofia muttered just as Ethan entered the room. He began talking to them, Sofia kept her eyes on him until she heard Emily trying to reach for something. Looking at her Sofia could see Emily trying to get the knife in her boot but before she could reach it Ethan was suddenly next to them. Tutting Ethan pulled the knife from her boots and stayed crouching in front of them.

"I've travelled with you for three years Emily, don't you think I know all your tricks."

"We don't belong here Ethan."

"Speak for yourself."

"Charlotte was my friend to! Don't you think I'm grieving."

"Don't. Compare your feelings to mine. I loved her."

"If you blame me so much for her death then why don't you just kill me here now."

"All in good time." Turning to Sofia he smiled at her, but the smile sent chills down her spine, she sent him a glare. "Now you, I don't know all your tricks. But I do know how to keep you subdued." He told her softly stroking the side of Emily's knife up and down her side where her cuts were. "Some quite nasty wounds you have there, wouldn't want to make them worse." Ethan said to her before standing and walking away.

"What are you going to do?" Sofia asked voice stronger than she thought possible, glare still firmly upon her face.

"You and I are the only ones in this world who knew Charlotte, she deserves a proper funeral." He answered looking at Emily. "And you are going to be there to support our dear Emily." Ethan said turning to face Sofia. Walking over he pulled Emily to her feet before letting go and grabbing Sofia and pulling her up also, however he didn't let go of her, he put Emily's knife to her throat and kept a tight grip on her arm.

"Move!" He ordered Emily.

* * *

><p>Walking into the pub Jess had told him he could see Abby and Connor at the bar with beers in front of them.<p>

"Hey. Bit early isn't it, even for you two." Matt said as the pair greeted him. Looking up he noticed an article about a mythical creature. "So Witchfield Cove has a mythical creature." Matt stated as the bar tender place a beer in front of him. "I'd love to know more."

"Like I told the kid camping up on the headland it's superstitious nonsense." The man said as an old women got up and left followed by a younger man.

"So no ones actually seen this creature then." Abby tried to confirm.

"Only children and drunks believe in the worm." The man stated leaning closer to Abby before walking away. Turning the three of them left the pub.

"Jess, see what you can find about the Witchfield Worm." Abby called. Before looking at Matt and Connor. "This place is seriously weird."

"So what's the story with you and Phillip ? You were looking very tight this morning." Matt asked Connor as they walked a different way to Abby.

"Sorry it's all in confidence." Connor told him stopping, Matt just shot him a look.

"Fine you've bullied it out of me. He offered me a job at his lab."

"His lab? Phillips doing research work outside of the ARC?"

"I really shouldn't say, but yeah it's called Prospero and the resources they have there, they could really push this thing forward. Anything could be possible." Connor finished looking excited. Matt couldn't help but think this was important.

"I think I would like to see inside Prospero one day."

"I'll see what I can do." Connor nodded.

"Jess said that people and life stock have been going missing around here for decades." Abby announced when she came back over to them. "Either the creature's been here all that time or-"

"The anomaly keeps recurring and different creatures are moving back and forth." Connor finished.

"Most of the disappearances have been out in the headland." Abby added.

"OK you check up there, I'll see if I can find this kid the bar man mentioned." Matt ordered. Connor and Abby went one way while Matt went a different way. Trekking up the hill the kid was last seen on Matt looked for anything that would indicate his where abouts, until he saw what was left of a tent and camping equipment. Looking through everything he found a shoe that looked like it had been ripped apart by very sharp teeth. There was defiantly a creature. Jogging further up the hill Matt tried to see if he could find out where it went. All he found was the rest of the tent towards the edge of the cliff. Following a path Matt could only hope he came across something that could hurry this mission along, he should be searching for Sofi and Emily. Looking through the trees he could see a man fishing by the small lake, but carried on walking. Making his way to where the river was nothing but a stream he thought he could see something so made his way to the waters edge where he could clearly see a servered limb.

"Abby, Connor I've found body parts in the river. I need you here now." Matt ordered running in the direction of the man fishing, he could be in a lot of danger. Stopping a bit away from the man Matt looked towards the river and could see the creature.

"Get away from the water!" He shouted but the man didn't appear to hear him, running down the hill to the man he shouted again. "Get away from the water!" But the man still didn't seem to hear him. Matt reached the man and tackled him to the floor just as the creature leapted from the water, raising his EMD Matt shot the creature causing it to turn away from them and back into the water. Pushing the man on his feet Matt ordered him to run away while keeping his EMD trained on the water from where he was sat on the floor. Standing up he waited for Abby and Connor.

"20-25 feet long amphibian wide head, short legs." He informed them once they reached him.

"Labyrinthodont." Connor said straight away.

"That would be my guess, headed up stream."

_"Matt these news on Sofia and Emily. Ethan took them from Sofi's house, he had Sofi at knife point. Lester wants you back here now." _Jess's voice came from over the comms. Matt looked to Abby and Connor.

"We'll handle this." Abby told him.

"Go." Connor added. Nodding his head he ran back to his car. Part way back to the ARC Lester's voice suddenly came over the comms.

_"Matt can you hear me?"_

"Lester? What are you doing there?"

_"Bear with me a minute, I'm the new Jess. Now Sofia's black box signal has suddenly come up on the system."_

"Sofia gave Emily a black box, she must have had it on her when they were taken."

_"OK...err breaking news she's travelling east bound on the fast lane on the motorway at about 80 miles an hour. Now unless I'm very much mistaken they didn't have cars in the Victorian era."_

"Get me the coordinates." Matt could only hope Ethan had taken both Sofia and Emily with him, if they were separated it would become a lot more difficult.

_"The coordinates? Yes, yes I'll do that right now."_

* * *

><p>Sofia felt the car stop, looking up out of the window from where she was lay on the back seat all she could see were tree's.<p>

"We're here. Now I know I said you would be support for Emily but I think I might just deal with you first." Ethan told her climbing out of the car. Opening the door that was by her head Ethan grabbed her shoulders and dragged her from the car. Shuttng the door he lifted her to her feet before dragging her through a grave yard. She tried shaking him off but she was to weak.

"How did you know how to drive? Who are you?" Sofia demanded but he just smiled at her and carried on dragging her through the cemetery. After a minute or two Ethan stopped for a second and chuckled being moving her again looking at where she was and her eyes widened. The crypts. Her chest was burning and her eyes began to blur as the pain she was feeling slowly became to much and the building sense of panic she felt wasn't helping. As she stumbled down the stairs Ethan wrapped an arm around her waist making sure to rest his hand on her wound, he gave it a light sqeeze causing her breath to catch in pain. Stopping outside one of the crypts Sofia looked to the side and saw that the one next to the one they were in front of said Cameron above the door. Charlotte's surname was Cameron. This guy was sick. Forcing her into the crypt Ethan led her to one of the stone coffins. Making her sit on the floor he began moving the lid to the side and Sofia's panic spiked, he was going to put her in there. Jumping up as quick as she could Sofia made for the exit but Ethan's arms were around her waist in a matter of seconds.

"Ethan don't do this!" She shouted trying to kick him. He put his hand to her side and clamped down hard. She couldn't stop the cry of pain as her eyes blurred and all breathe left her.

"You have to be quiet Sofia." He said softly placing her back on the floor where she tried to breath again. Ethan crouched in front of her and tied a gag over her mouth before picking her up bridal style and placed her in the coffin. Crying and kicking out her legs she began to panic more as the lid slid shut over her, placing her in complete darkness.

* * *

><p><em>"Matt, they stopped for a few minutes but<em>_ appear to be moving again but by foot now. They're at Highgate Cemetery."_

"Cemetery?" Why the hell was Ethan taking them to a cemetery, Matt sped up hoping to get there before anything bad happened. Reaching the cemetery Matt began running through.

"Where are they?"

_"Erm. She's heading for the north west exit." _Looking around Matt began running in the direction Lester had told him. Running past some statues Matt saw Ethan who turned and ran, picking up his pace Matt went straight after him. Running past another statue Matt was suddenly hit in the stomach with a shovel, falling to the floor he only just managed to move out of the way of being hit again. Kicking his legs up Matt managed to knock Ethan to his knees and throw a punch at him before getting to his feet but Ethan was up just as quick.

"Wait, just tell me where they are ?" Matt asked.

"Your to late, may they rest in peace." Ethan replied

"Just tell me where they are and we can help you get home."

"I am home." Ethan said holding his arms out.

"Who are you?"

"I am the future. I am the past." Ethan swung for Matt but he was able to dodge it and through a punch to Ethan's stomach, causing him to fall forward. Grabbing hold of Matt, Ethan dragged them both to the floor. Rolling to try and get loose both men rolled off the edge, over the drop into where some of the crypts were. Unfortunately Matt landed on his back with Ethan landing on him, knocking all the breathe out of him. Ethan crouched in front of him and began talking.

"You and your friends think you know all about the gateways but you don't. You don't have a clue."

"Yeah, what do you know?"

"With what I know, I could do anything." Ethan informed him standing up and walking away leaving Matt on the floor.

"What you gonna do?" Matt asked causing him to come back.

"I'm gonna make them see what I see, and suffer like I've suffered." Standing up Ethan ran away and Matt rolled onto his side picking up his black box.

"Lester he's getting away. Get back up on the exits." Matt ordered walking towards the stairs. "Direct me to Sofia's black box." Following the directions Lester had given him, Matt found Sofia's black box at the top of another set of stairs leading down to more crypts.

"I have her black box, they must be down here." Matt announced running down the steps. Looking at each door he tried to find something that might help him when he saw a name.

"Charlotte!"

_"Charlotte? Who's Charlotte?"_

"Cameron. The dead women at the threatre, Emily's friend her name was Charlotte Cameron." Matt stated running to that crypt and opening the door and running in. "Sofi! Emily!" Running to the first coffin Matt opened it only to find an urn and a necklace. Hearing banging and muffled shouting Matt ran into a different room within the crypt. "Sofi! Emily!" Pushing the lid to the side he found Emily bound and gagged inside crying. Untying her he gave her a quick hug before pulling back.

"Where's Sofia? Where did he put her?" Matt demanded.

"I don't know. I was in the boot when he took her." Emily told him trying to control her breathing. Running his hands through his hair, he would search every crypt if he had his head up he was sure he heard something, gesturing to Emily to quieten down he listened. There it was again. Running over to the wall to the left he pressed his ear to it. That was Sofia.

"Sofi!" Matt called running out of the crypt and into the next one, Emily following close behind.

"Sofia!" Matt shouted however this time he got a reply.

"Matt!" Running to the coffin where her muffled voice came from both Emily and himself pushed the lid to the side. Matt wanted to cry in relief again because there she was, gently puttng an arm around her back and under her legs he lifted her out of the coffin and outside into the fresh air. Sitting on the floor with her he untied the bounds from around her wrists and took the gag off that had fallen around her neck off. As soon as she was free she was hugging him and he her, but being careful not to squeeze to hard. Quickly pulling back he put his hand to her side, it was covered in blood.

"I think most of my stitches have been pulled." She told him breathlessly, she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Sofia, I need you to calm your breathing OK." He could see in her eyes how much pain she was in. "We'll leave in a minute and get you your medication." He told her, she gave him a small tired smile which he returned before pressing a quick kiss to her lips, then her forehead before pulling her onto his lap and hugging her again while looking up at Emily.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm good." She answered looking at the pair on the floor. "Thank you."

"Come lets head back." Looking down he saw that Sofia had passed out, standing up he took the girls back to his car.

* * *

><p>Matt looked at Sofia, she looked so peaceful. He was currently sat on a chair beside the bed she was in, in the medical facility at the ARC, they had to sedate her this time though as Ethan had caused quite a bit of damage to her side. The doctors felt she would be more comfortable unconscious for the next 24 hours while all the pain killers and medication she had to have, took affect. Matt had her hand in his and just hoped that she could just relax now until she was better, he was currently contemplating different ways to look after her while she was still injured. No one had any spare rooms, so she couldn't stay with anyone really. He could ask about staying on her couch. Shaking his head he stood up and pressed his lips to her head, she wouldn't be awake for atleast another 22 hours and he needed to speak with Gideon.<p>

* * *

><p>"How could you have let him escape?" Gideon demanded, as he and Matt slowly walked down the path.<p>

"Sofi and Emily would've died if I hadn't." Matt defended.

"What two lives, above billions of others haven't I taught you anything!" Gideon demended stopping to face Matt.

"Don't believe you would have done any different. We don't even know for certain if Ethan is to blame for what happened."

"Why else has he appeared right now? Matthew this is it I feel it, I know it and so do you. This has never been about fighting an army, this isn't about money or power or force. Look at the destruction Helen Cutter almost reaped upon humanity. What did she have? Knowledge. Thats all thats needed, one person with enough knowledge to bring down the whole world." Gideon exclaimed looking at Matt.

"Your right, I'll find him."

"Whatever it takes, even if it means sacrificing this Emily. If he discovers she's still alive he'll come for her again. You can use that against him."

"You want me to use her as bait?"

"Matthew, harden your heart and do your job. No one else matters." Gideon told him turning to walk away. "And I also suggest you distance yourself from this Sofia, she is distracting you to much. She is becoming far to big of a problem."

"Sofia is not a problem!" Matt stated, a glare on his face. Gideon quickly faced him.

"You've become infatuated with her." Gideon accused.

"I am not infatuated with her." It was so much more than that. "She isn't a problem."

"You have feelings for her! You really didn't take in anything I taught you!"

"Listen to me! Yes I have feelings for her but that is whats pushing me to suceed in this mission."

"And how do you come to that conclusion? Matt I warned you about this."

"I want a future with her! And I know that if I fail this mission that won't happen. Believe me when I say I'm more determined then ever not to fail."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**The next two chapters are going to be fillers with lots of Matt/Sofia loving :D Please review!**

**Cammie x**


	10. Naturally

_**Three weeks since Chapter 9**_

**Just a filler.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing :(**

**Chapter 10- Naturally**

* * *

><p>After three weeks of being dosed up with all sorts of medication Sofia was finally fit for duty, tomorrow she would be returning to the ARC and getting back to normal work. But for tonight Matt was taking her out. Over the past three weeks her and Matt had spent a lot of time together, he had spent the first week and a half in her other spare room, something about making sure Ethan didn't come back while she was still to weak. She didn't really care for the reason though and after that he was round every other day nearly and rung her when he couldn't come round, they were closer than ever. They sometimes had dinner on their own as Emily would give them some privacy but Matt wanted to take her on a real date and she wasn't complaining. Looking in the mirror for one last inspection she deemed herself acceptable, she was wearing a Silver Trim Mesh Dress that reached her knees and was black in colour and silver Moda in Pelle Spyra sandals, her hair was down in soft curls reaching her mid-back and her make-up was all natural colours. Picking up her black waterfall cardigan and silver clutch, Sofia made her way down stairs and into the living where Emily was reading.<p>

"So, what do you think?" Sofia asked doing a little spin.

"You look great." Emily answered smiling, making Sofi grin. Just as she put her cardigan on, the doorbell rang.

"That should be Matt. My numbers next to the phone like usual if you need me, have a good night." Sofia said giving Emily a hug.

"You too and have fun." Emily responded as Sofia walked to the front door. Opening it she was greeted with the sight of Matt in a white shirt and black dress pants.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Matt complimented looking her up and down before stepping forward and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Sofia smiled once they had pulled apart, Matt returned her smile.

"Shall we?" Matt asked offering his arm with a grin.

"We shall." Sofia answered laughing taking his offered arm, once they reached the car Matt opened the door for her and closed it behind her before walking round and getting into his seat and starting the car. The journey was filled with mindless chatter, already having a good night. Since they had parked in a public car park Sofia still had no idea where they were going.

"So...Where are you taking me?" Sofia asked again with smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out of the car park.

"Wait and see, we'll be there in a minute." Matt responded with a laugh, that had to have been about the hundredth time she had asked him in two weeks since he had first asked her to go out with him. The street wasn't to busy but there was still a fare few people out.

"Here we are." Matt announced. Looking up Sofia had to gasp.

"The OXO Tower Restaurant?" Matt just nodded grinning.

"Oh my god thank you." Sofia exclaimed turning to face him giving him a hug, before placing her lips against his in a short but passionate kiss, pulling apart Matt once again wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Come on." He whispered in her ear leading her to the entrance. The night was amazing, Matt had made reservations at a time so they saw the sunset while having dinner, the food was excellent and they had just had a really good time. Matt walked Sofia to her front door his hand resting on the small of her back, reaching the door Sofia turned to Matt.

"I had the best time." She told him with with a big smile.

"So did I." Matt responded with a smile also, bringing his other hand from behind his back he revealed a long stemmed red rose which he handed to her. "Thank you for coming on a date with me." Sofia's smiled seemed to double in size as she accepted the rose looking down at it, after a few seconds she felt Matt's hand caress the side of her face making her look up. Once she was looking at him, Matt leaned forward kissing her again, the kiss was very passionate and the longer it lasted the more heated it became until Sofia had both her arms around his neck, one hand caressing the back of his neck while the other was in his hair, while Matt had one hand on the small of her back bringing her closer and the other caressing her hip. Eventually they pulled away from the kiss but didn't break their embrace, they just rested theirs foreheads together.  
>"I'll see you tomorrow." Matt whispered pecking her lips twice more but still not breaking their embrace.<br>"OK. See you." Sofia whispered back pressing her lips to his in a slightly more forceful and longer kiss, finally they broke apart. Pressing a kiss to her forehead Matt wished Sofia a goodnight before heading to his car. When she could no longer see him Sofia headed inside to the living room where Emily was reading still, however her hair was now damp and she had on her pajamas. Looking up Emily couldn't help but smile at the happy look on Sofia's face.  
>"Good night?"<br>"The best."

Matt couldn't keep the smile off his face, tonight had been amazing and it was nice to finally have had a break. Even though he had spent most of his time with Sofia he had also been working on his mission none stop, and he had been working on it with more vigour. Gideon had noted that he seemed more determined, after spending all this time with Sofia he's had a taste of what could be lost if he didn't succeed and he'd be damned if he did nothing to stop it. He couldn't stop another smile gracing his face when he thought of Sofia, she looked absolutely beautiful tonight and they had a brilliant time. He was very lucky.

Pulling up in the ARC garage both Sofia and Emily climbed out of the car. At first Lester had tried ordering that Emily stay in the ARC 24/7 but after some arguing they had managed to get it so she only had to come when Sofia was working. Reaching the lift Sofia turned round to select the right floor just to see Matt getting out of his car, smiling she put her hand forward stopping the doors closing so Matt could get in.  
>"Good morning Emily." Matt greeted nodding to Emily before turning to Sofia and giving her a quick kiss. "Good morning." He greeted with a smile. Both women returned the greeting and then the trio settled into a light conversation until the lift reached the correct floor, once there Matt went to his office to complete some work while Sofia and Emily went to Lester's office.<p>

The meeting with Lester lasted longer than expected, but now Sofia was in her office catching up on paperwork, Emily was somewhere else in the ARC with Grace who was a techie and ordered to watch her while Sofia finished off her work. For once Sofi was able to stay focused on the paperwork, three weeks away from the job had been hard and she was glad to be back even if it was just to do paperwork for the time being. Closing the last file that she had to do today, she organised them how they needed to be and then stood up and headed to the air lock that led to the menagerie. She hadn't seen the creatures in ages and especially missed Rex, Sid and Nancy.

Walking down the corridor Sofi had nearly finished dropping off all the files she had in the right places, she just needed to take two to Matt and then the rest to Jess and Lester, at that moment in time she was headed to Matt's office as it was on the way to the ARC's hub. As she reached the right corridor she could see Matt just leaving his office.

"Matt!" She called catching his attention causing him to stop and smile.

"Hello." Matt greeted once she had reached him.

"Hello, these are for you." She told him while handing the correct two files.

"Thank you." He said taking them from her and placing them on his desk before leaving his office again and closing the door. "Where are you heading now?"

"To the hub." She answered as they both started walking in that direction.

"Same." Matt smiled.

Jess, Abby, Connor and Becker were all in the hub around one of the work tables going over the paperwork for the last mission, it ended up being a bit of a messy one hence why the paperwork had to be perfect for it. Looking up Jess raised her eyebrow, when the others noticed they looked up to see what had caught her attention. It was Sofia and Matt. They were close to begin with but this was different, there was something about them that just screamed something had changed.

"It's about time." Jess announced just loud enough that the other three heard her. Becker and Abby just nodded their heads in agreement while Connor looked confused.

"What?" Connor finally asked when no one elaborated.

"Matt and Sofia getting together." Abby informed him.

"How can you tell?"

"Come on Temple it's obvious." Becker added shaking his head.

"I just want to know when, I mean it doesn't look like it was overly recent. I can't believe she hasn't told me." Jess said looking slightly annoyed that she was out of the loop. They all looked down again so they could finish the paperwork, all wanting to be done with it. A few minutes later they all looked up again hearing the pair approach, smiling Sofia handed Jess the last two files she was holding Jess took them briefly looked at them and then placed them on the desk in front of her before putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow at the pair.

"What?" Sofia asked getting nervous at the look on Jess's face.

"When were you going to tell me?" At the confused looks on both Matt and Sofia's faces Jess huffed out her annoyance. "About you and Matt!" Sofia just smiled and blushed, while Matt had a small smile on his face. "How longs it been going on?" Jess demanded, the others were just looking at the trio waiting for the answer also.

"Three weeks." Sofia finally answered after a slight hesitation, stepping back slightly towards Matt she waited for the explosion.

"Three weeks? And why am I only just finding out now? It wasn't like I wasn't round enough over the last three weeks for you not to tell me!" Jess carried on for another minute before she calmed down, looking round she saw everyone just smiling at her. "Sorry. I just don't like being left out of the loop."

"It's fine Jess." Sofi told her laughing. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, it just never came up in conversation and I didn't just want to blurt it out."

"It's OK, but that means we have another girls night coming up because I want details." Jess exclaimed causing everyone to laugh.

"Do you think I pay you all to just stand around and have a good old gossip? No now get to work." Lester ordered from behind them causing them all to jump as they didn't hear him come over. Smiling to everyone Matt and Sofia turned and left the hub to head back to their offices, leaving the rest to finish the mountain of paperwork they still had. Abby held her hand out to Connor who pulled a face before handing her a ten pound note.

"You bet on them?" Becker asked with a laugh in his voice.

"Naturally." Abby replied with a wicked grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed :)<strong>

**Cammie x**


	11. I Love You

_**Four weeks since chapter 10**_

**Just a filler but this one is _M-Rated!_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 11- I Love You**

* * *

><p>"Here you go." Matt said while placing another drink in front of Sofia.<p>

"Thank you, I think this is going to be the last one then I'm calling it a night." Sofia stated before taking a sip of her drink. Matt and herself were at a local pub, the past week had been pretty hectic there had been numerous anomaly alerts and they had also had a break through with where Ethan was now hiding, It turned out he was in an old abandoned building near Matt's apartment, and today there had been quite a bad incursion. So all in all Sofi felt they very much deserved a drink and when Matt had suggested going to the pub she couldn't say no. Sofia didn't really want to call it a night but they had already been at the pub awhile now and she didn't exactly want to spend all her money here. The pair carried on talking while having their drinks, nothing ARC related however, this was their time and the ARC wouldn't take over their lives, finishing off they both stood and Matt helped her into her coat before heading outside. Sofia was just thinking about whether to walk or get a taxi when Matt turned her to face him.

"Would you like to come back to mine for a few more drinks?" Matt asked.

"I'd love to." Sofia answered grinning. Sofia had been to Matt's before but tonight felt different, she had of course imagined being with Matt in that way she was only human after all, but the longer they were together the more she felt a deep need for him. Abby had made multiple comments over the weeks about the sexual tension between Matt and herself and she couldn't deny it. Matt's apartment was pretty close to the pub so the pair decided to walk, the night had a slight chill to it so Matt wrapped am arm around Sofia's waist and pulled her close enjoying the feel of having her so close. Getting to the apartment Sofia headed to the living to get comfortable while Matt went to the kitchen to make some coffee, they decided with having work in the morning they shouldn't have any more alcohol not that they had much to start with. Walking into the living room Matt placed both drinks on his coffee table before sitting down on the sofa, moving over Sofi leant into Matt who wrapped his arms around her, both were content to sit there and talk they didn't need the TV. After a while Sofia's jeans had become uncomfortable.

"Matt do you have anything more comfortable I can put on?" Sofia asked looking down at her form fitting jeans and shirt. "I only really need some bottoms, I have a tank top under my shirt."

"Sure thing, I'll go grab something for you." Matt told her getting up from the sofa and heading for his room, coming back moments later he handed her a pair of black sweatpants thanking him she headed to the bathroom so she could change. Matt looked up when he heard her enter the room and couldn't help but stare, he knew the bottoms would be to big for her but to see how they hung low on her waist showing a section of her toned tan skin off where her top didn't meet the waistline of the pants was almost to much. He had been feeling a deep need for her for a while now but didn't want to push her, but looking at her now he just needed to hold her at least. Standing up he walked over to her, putting one hand to her hip he stroked the flesh lightly with his thumb causing her to shiver, his other hand went to her face leaning down he pressed his lips to hers, running his tongue along her bottom lip she granted his entrance and they both explored each others mouths. After a few minutes they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together looking into each others eyes, Matt carried on stroking her cheek and hip enjoying the way she leaned into him, being with her like this just strengthed his feelings, he knew he loved her but didn't know if it was to soon to tell her from the look in her eyes he decided to risk it.

"Sofia I know we have only been together for just under two months, but in that time my feelings for you have grown and strengthed so much. I think I'm in love with you, no I know I'm in love with you. I love you Sofia Bianco."

"I love you too Matt." Sofia whispered with a huge smile on her face. Matt couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped him and he leant forward kissing her again with more force, the heat and desire between them growing. "Matt I want you." Sofia murmured against his lips.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked pulling back slightly looking into her eyes, he wanted, no needed her as well but he wanted her to be sure.

"Yes, I'm sure of this Matt, I'm sure of us." That was all he needed, he could see the truth in her eyes. Matt pressed his lips to Sofia's taking his time to explore her mouth again, pulling back he looked into her eyes and could see the desire he felt reflected there. He pressed his lips to hers harder this time and with more passion, his hands beginning to roam up and down her back while her's were gripping his hair. Moving his mouth he started pressing kisses down her neck his hands stroking the undersides of her breasts, moving his hands down he gripped the bottom of her top pulling back he looked into her eyes for comfirmation, smiling she nodded her head releasing his hair she ran her hands down his chest. He pushed her top up making sure that he had constant skin to skin contact causing goose bumps to raise on her skin, once her top was gone his lips returned to her neck while her hands ran along his stomach under his top. Matt nibbled lightly at Sofi's neck causing her to let out a breathy moan that went straight to his cock Matt put his hands on her hips and pulled her so she was pressed against his erection causing them both to let out light moans. Sofia pulled back slightly and pulled Matt's top off throwing it to the side somewhere. Things suddenly became more heated as Sofia wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his hair while he put his hands on her hips picking her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, Matt carried her to his room all the while kissing her furiously. Laying her down on his bed Matt began kissing and nipping down her neck and along her shoulder he then grinded his hips into hers causing her to let out a louder moan and her back to arch giving him the chance to unhook her bra and pull it away and throw it across the room. He kissed a trail all down Sofia's body paying extra attention to her breasts causing her to writhe beneath him making him even more aroused.

"Matt please." Sofia's voice had become husky with emotion and along with the noises she was making, it was becoming more difficult for Matt to stay in control. Reaching down he slid off her pants and underwear revealing her toned, tanned legs, the top of which were glistening with her arousal. Matt was now painfully hard, he ran his hands up and down her legs kissing her thoroughly on the lips while her hands were at the front of his jeans unfastening them once they were undone Sofia began pushing them down with Matt's help leaving them both naked. Matt ran a hand across her hip, Sofia's hips came off the bed the moment his finger rubbed along her clit, he slipped a finger inside her keeping pressure on her clit with his thumb, keeping rhythm he added another finger. Sofia's hips rock in time with his hand and the sounds she was producing were driving Matt crazy along with the fact that his cock was resting on her leg and the movement of her body was creating a little friction.

"I need you Matt, please." Sofia begged looking into his eyes, her own eyes had become a darker blue and hooded, unable to deny her as he also couldn't wait much longer. Dragging his hands up her body and down her arms he intertwined their fingers together, rubbing his cock along her opening he slowly pressed into her keeping his eyes locked with hers. Sofia let out a loud moan at the feeling of him stretching her, Matt couldn't hold back his own groan at how tight she was.

"You feel amazing Sofi." Matt breathed in her ear pulling out slowly and then pushing back in with a bit more force. It didn't take them long to get a rhythm going Sofi still had a tight grip on his hands. Matt loved the fact that Sofia was so vocal, all the gasps and moans just adding to the sensations her tight wet heat were causing him to feel. It was all becoming to much, Sofia lifted her legs to wrap around his waist causing him to go deeper and hit her at a better angle making her cry out. Picking up speed Matt knew he was close and if the fluttering and clenching of her walls were anything to go by so was she, wanting her to go over the edge first he released one of her hands pinched and squeezed at one of her breasts and nipple before dropping it to her centre and began rubbing her clit furiously. Sofia became frantic the hand Matt had just released was digging into the muscles of his back and she released his other hand to latch onto his hair while he gripped her hip still rubbing her clit with the other. Sofia was writhing beneath him chanting his name like a prayer, burying her head into his neck she began lightly biting. Matt sped up his rhythm, he was so close, lifting his head he looked into her eyes slamming his lips to hers he twisted his hips slightly causing her to tense crying out louder than she had all night.

"Matt!" Her walls contracted almost painfully around Matt's erection, Matt kept going drawing out her orgasm and finally triggering his own orgasm.

"Sofi!" Pumping into her a few more times he collapsed on top of her staying inside her. Both were panting trying to catch there breath enjoying the afterglow of sex, Sofia was running her hand through Matt's hair. Leaning up on his elbows Matt looked down at Sofi beneath him, she had never looked more beautiful, her hair was wild and spread surrounding her head on his pillow, her eyes were still slightly hooded and had a sparkle to them, her lips were swollen and there was a layer of sweat covering her body she also had the biggest smile gracing her face which Matt couldn't help but return. Pulling out of her Matt rolled onto his back pulling her with him so she was lay across his chest, pulling up the quilt he wrapped it around them and began to relax.

"That was amazing." Sofia announced snuggling more into his chest.

"It most definately was." Matt agreed running his hand through her long hair, his other hand holding hers that was resting on his chest. "I love you Sofia Bianco."

"I love you to Matt Anderson."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it ! :)<strong>

**Reviews are greatly loved!**

**Cammie x**


	12. My Family S4E6

**Sorry people I was having serious writers block :( Just bear with me please! And I'm struggling to fit Emily into this so her part is being dramatically reduced, sorry Emily fans but she won't be in this fanfic much longer.**

**During this Chapter she will be staying in the ARC with Grace. For those who skipped or missed Chapter 10 because I know some of you did ;) Grace was very briefly mentioned she looks after Emily while Sofia is on missions.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except Sofia :(**

**Series 4 Episode 6**

Chapter 12- My Family

* * *

><p>The sun shining through Matt's glass wall woke her the next morning, stretching she felt sore in all the right places and could also feel the warm body beneath her. Looking up Sofi saw that Matt was still asleep, after the first time last night she and Matt had another two rounds before finally falling asleep. Laying her head back on his chest she began to lightly draw patterns with her finger along his chest while thinking about last night, he had told her he loved her and she was beyond ecstatic. Last week he had finally informed her he was from the future, they had a bit of a rough patch then as Sofi had tried getting her head around it. She was just greatful he told her then and not kept it from her, she still couldn't believe he was from the future and was here to try and save the world, he had taken her to see Gideon but had pre-warned her that Gideon wasn't happy about their relationship as he feared it would distract Matt. Gideon and Matt had explained everything to her in a lot more detail, Sofi promised to help, after seeing the pictures of what their future held if they didn't suceed was enough for her to want to help. Gideon didn't exactly warm to her but when he saw her sincerity and saw how much his son was in love with her, his feels for her began to change, and he knew his son would fight for their future. Quietly making her way out of bed, Sofi grabbed her underwear and Matt's shirt putting them on before heading to the kitchen, she had been to Matt's enough now to know her way around the kitchen. Half way through making breakfast Sofi felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around her waist.<p>

"Good morning love." Matt whispered into her ear. "Breakfast smells great."

"Thank you." Sofi replied smiling while turning in his arms to face him and give him a good morning kiss before carrying on with breakfast. Once breakfast was over with Matt and Sofi got ready for work, this wouldn't be the first time they went to work together, Sofi still remembered the first time perfectly, Abby and Jess wouldn't let her out of her office for over an hour and were disappointed that they hadn't done anything. She was dreaded today because she couldn't keep the cheesy grin off her face and the same went for Matt, he looked just as happy as she did. Pulling up into the car park the only other cars she recognised were Lester's and Becker's, which didn't come as a shock the others wouldn't be to much longer. Reaching the hub they went down the first corridor and headed to Sofia's office to finish off some of their paperwork. It was about an hour later when Abby came into the office.

"Good morning." She greeted the pair.

"Good morning." Sofia returned with a grin and Matt just offered her a smile.

"Matt, Lester wanted to speek with you in his office. Something about Ethan I think." Abby told him sitting down in her seat.

"OK, are you OK finishing these off?" Matt asked turning to face Sofia from where he was stood next to her.

"Yeah, I'm good. You better go don't want to keep Lester waiting." Sofi replied. Kissing her on the temple, Matt bid both girls farewell before leaving the office.

"So is everyone in now?" Sofia asked while continuing with the file she was currently working on.

"Yeah, Jess got in sometime before me and Connor, and Grace and Emily got in about the same time as us." Abby and Connor had finally moved out of Jess's and now had their own place near by and Emily and Grace had become quite close in the past few weeks, when ever Sofi wanted to stay at Matt's Grace was more than happy to let Emily stay. Emily and Sofi's friendship was going as strong as ever. "So what happened last night? Somethings different between you and Matt, you both have this look about you." Abby inquired looking at Sofia, Sofia couldn't help the grin and blush that came to her face as she thought about last night. "Oh my god, you finally did it didn't you! How was it? Is he good in bed?" Abby depended slightly bouncing in her seat. "Tell me everything!"

"Well-" Before Sofia could tell her anything the sirens went off and Jess's voice came through the comms.

_"We have an anomaly alert." _Abby and Sofi were out of the office and heading to the hub straight away. _"Heading 1 90, 20 miles sending coordinates now." _Reaching the hub they met up with Matt and Connor and headed to the cars.

"Where's Becker?" Abby asked looking round for the absent captain.

"He's staying behind, working on confirming Ethan's location and then seeing what they can do about it." Matt answered climbing into one car, Sofia went with him while Connor and Abby climbed into a different car. The journey took about half an hour in which the couple spoke about different things mainly Matt's mission.

"It's our mission Matt, I'm going to help all that I can." Sofia announced.

"I love you, thank you." Matt replied taking her hand while keeping one on the steering wheel.

"I love you too." Sofia grinned.

"Anyway after my meeting with Lester I went to see Gideon, he's adamant that the person we're looking for is Ethan. It makes sense I guess when I spoke to him in the graveyard it came across that he had a great knowledge of the anomalies but I'm not sure. I'm going to focus mainly on Ethan for now but if it's OK I want you to try and see what you can find out about Phillip, something about him doesn't seem right." Matt told her.

"I'm fine with that." Sofia told him just as they pulled up in front of a beautiful building. Getting out of the cars the four of them got their EMD's before heading into the building, an alarm was going off as they made their way through and Matt was checking the hand held ADD.

"Jess we're in the hallway with no signal, what have you got?" Matt told her.

_"I'm just loading the floor plans now." _Jess announced, carrying on through the building the four of them kept there EMD's ready, turning a corner a group of people hurried past them.

"Is this a drill?" Connor asked them but none of them replied and carried on towards the exit. Entering what looked like a lounge Matt called Jess again.

"Still nothing Jess, have you got visual?"

_"The anomaly's in the basement, there's an entrance in the north west corridor."_ Reaching the entrance they all armed their EMD's before making their way down, Matt went first then Connor and Abby and finally Sofia bringing up the rear. They slowly started making their way through the basement keeping their eyes peeled and keeping a listen out for anything strange, the lack of lights wasn't helping.

"Wow, did you hear that?" Connor suddenly piped up, Sofia stood stock still her army days always kicked in on missions. Working in the dark was something she was used to but still she didn't hear anything suspicious and both Matt and Abby also shook theirs heads negative. "Sorry thought I heard something." Connor muttered, Sofi could see Abby rolling her eyes at him. Carrying on ahead they finally saw flickering lights ahead indicating the anomaly and felt a breeze. Sofia called the solider that was behind her ahead as he had the locking device. While Connor set it up the other three checked the room.

"No sign of a creature incursion." Abby announced.

"Maybe we got here just in time eh." Connor said just as something roared from somewhere else in the basement.

"Maybe not." Matt repiled raising his EMD.

"You just had to jinx us didn't you." Sofia said nudging Connor as she walked past, she gave him a smile so he knew she was joking. Slowly making their way through the basement all of them kept their EMD's ready, Sofi was more tense now and could feel the adrenaline pumping through her whatever roared sounded nasty and she was prepared to defend herself and the team. Her eyes were sharp and ears were listening to the smallest sounds, this always brought back memories of being on enemy ground in the army. Getting futher into the basement they could hear the creature growling.

"It's stalking us." Sofia told them softly. They stayed where they back to back so someone was looking in each direction, they could all hear the creature moving around them. After a few moments Sofia heard Connor start to whistle.

"Shut up Connor I'm trying to listen!" Abby told him while turning to face him and him her. Sofia heard the growl and quickly turned round to see Connor move Abby out of the way and shoot the creature just before it reached them. Walking over they all kept their EMD's ready just in case.

"Male Hyaenodon." Abby announced after looking over the creature. Splitting up they carried on searching the basement. Looking round Sofia couldn't see any other signs of incursion where she was, after a few minutes of looking she could hear a women shouting not wanting any casualties Sofi made her way to whoever was shouting. Once she was near the entrance she could make out a person through one of the many plastic sheets that were draped around the basement.

"Identify yourself." Sofia called keeping her EMD raised. The women pushed the sheet aside and stepped forward, she had long brown hair and was wearing a dress and heels.

"Who are you?" The women demanded, but before either of them could reply Connor moved a sheet and stepped next to Sofia.

"Jenny?"

"Connor?" At this point Abby and Matt appeared as well, Sofia had lowered her weapon but was still prepared incase anything happened.

"Jenny?" Abby called.

"Oh no no no no this can't be happening." Jenny announced stepping back.

"What are you doing here?" Connor asked, Sofia stepped back so she was next to Matt and behind Connor and Abby letting them have what looked like a slightly unwanted reunion on Jenny's behalf.

"What am I doing here! What are you doing here?" Connor and Abby just looked back at Sofi and Matt before looking forward again as Jenny started letting out a strained laugh. "This is a joke right. But how did you know I was getting married?"

"Married?" Abby asked shocked, Connor was just grinning while Matt and herself kept looking round incase there was another creature.

"Your here and...oh my god there's an anomaly." Jenny said putting her head in her hands and taking a deep breath.

"I'm Matt Anderson." Matt greeted just as she turned round to storm off before coming back.

"What am I going to tell him?" She demanded.

"Who?" Abby inquired.

"Michael! My fiancee. I am not a demanding bride. Really I'm not! Rain I can handle, wrong flowers fine. Dinosaurs, I draw the line."

"Actually they're more like prehistoric dogs this time, kind of cute you know. Not...I'm just gonna shut up." Connor piped up before seeing the panicked look on Jenny's face.

"Jenny, the anomaly's locked and we've dealt with the incursion. It's gonna be OK." Abby tried reasuring her.

"We really should clear the place for a day or two until we know everythings safe." Matt announced causing everyone to look at him and Jenny to cross her arms. "Or we could search the rest of the property now and keep an eye on things while you get married." Matt back tracked.

"Great and what the hell your all invited to the wedding." Jenny announced. Abby let out a small cheer as did Connor, while Sofi just laughed and patted Matt on the arm. Splitting up they searched the rest of the building, after about half an hour Sofia headed down stairs and met Matt at the entrance.

"Anything?"

"All clear upstairs. Did you or the others find anything?" Sofia asked.

"No, looks like it was just the one." Matt said heading outside heading his EMD to one of the soldiers before calling Jess while Sofi put her EMD away.

"Jess we've got this covered, I'm sending security back to you."

_"Enjoy the wedding." _Once she had put her EMD away she walked back over to Matt and watched the security drive away.

"You know I've never actually been to a wedding." Sofi announced as they walked back into the building, she was leaning into Matt while he had his arm around her waist.

"I haven't for obvious reasons, but you haven't? What about your parents?" Matt asked.

"I was a honey moon baby." Sofia grinned. They carried on talking and eventually went outside and walked around the gardens, the entire location was beautiful and Sofia was enjoying herself. She couldn't help but think what Matt thought of this place, he had told her a bit about his time but not much he didn't really like to talk about what it was like. She knew that he had to live underground and that the surface was like a wasteland, that was how he described it, this must be like the garden of Eden or something to him. Deciding to have a break while they were there they didn't talk about anything work related.

Later on in the evening they were sat together in the lounge talking when suddenly Jenny stood up and grabbed a bottle of champange.

"Well it's about that time, I will see you tomorrow. Don't be late." Jenny told Mike giving him a kiss before walking towards Abby and Sofia. "Night cap in my room?"

"Oh yes please." Connor said just as Abby was standing.

"Girls only."

"Sexist." Connor told her grinning.

"Would you like to come Sofi?" Jenny asked.

"I would love yoo." Sofia grinned standing up from where she was sat with Matt, giving him a kiss and bidding him and the others goodnight she followed the other two upstairs. Since she had stayed at Matt's last night she was wearing ordinary clothes today instead of her military uniform, which she was now glad of as she would have felt very odd. Once they reached Jenny's room, Jenny told them to get comfy while she searched for something for them to wear tomorrow.

"Right, Abby your about my future sister in laws size why don't you try this one." Jenny announced pulling out a nice blue dress that looked like it would suit Abby perfectly. "And Sofi why don't you have a look and see if there is anything your size." Jenny said gesturing to the wardrobe. Walking over Sofi could see there was a large collection of dresses, she was bound to find something. Finally finding something her size she picked it up and turned round to see that Abby had tried on the dress Jenny suggested.

"You look wonderful in that Abby."

"Thanks Sofi." As the night wore on the girls changed into some pajamas's, Sofia and Abby into some that Jenny had offered, and slowly made there way through the bottle of champange that Jenny had bought up. It had been a while since Sofi had, had a girly night and she was having fun, they were all having a laugh and Abby had finally got all the details of the previous night out of Sofia. When it got to be quite late they called it a night, Jenny had a long day tomorrow.

They all woke up at a reasonable time and had breakfast in bed before jenny left to get ready leaving Sofi and Abby to get ready together, helping each other with their hair and make up. Hearing the guests start to arrive they put on their dresses and left the room, having to go to the bathroom Sofi told Abby not to wait for her. After washing her hands Sofi looked in the floor length mirror that was in the bathroom, she was wearing a knee length black dress that wrapped around her chest and some plain black heels, her make up was natural and she only had a silver necklace for jewelery, and her hair was slightly curled. Heading down stairs she saw Matt enter the lobby and look up, seeing her he gave her a big smile.

"You look beautiful." He told her softly, before pressing his lips to hers in a tender kiss. Looking at Matt she could see he had been given a blazer and had his white top underneath, he was also wearing his jeans.

"Thank you, your not looking so bad yourself." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Shall we?" He asked offering his arm, Sofi couldn't help but think of their first date when he did that.

"We shall." She smiled taking his arm. Matt lead her to where the ceremony was taking place and they both sat down, looking round Sofi couldn't see Abby or Connor.

"Where's Abby and Connor?" She asked turning back to Matt.

"Abby went up to see Jenny, I'm guessing Connor's with her." Nodding her head Sofi carried on looking around, the room was nicely done up. Hearing someone come over Sofi looked up to see Abby.

"Hey, where's Connor?" She inquired quietly.

"I thought he was with you." Matt answered looking confused.

"Something's wrong, he'd never miss the ceremony." Abby told them sitting down, just as the wedding march started. Standing up everyone turned to face Jenny, who looked beautiful. Once she reached the altar everyone sat down. The ceremony was going perfectly until Jenny was about to say 'I do'.

"Everybody run!" Connor shouted running into the room causing everyone to stand and face him. "Everyones in danger you've got to believe me run. Please. Now." Just as Connor finished Sofia, Matt and Abby saw a baby Hyaenodon run into the room, this only caused people to say awww and mention how cute it was, but the trio just looked at each other, what about the parents. A scream was heard in the lobby making everyone look up as two large Hyaenodon's charged into the room. Everyone began panicking trying to escape as the prehistoric dogs charged futher into the room snapping at people. Running to the side of the room Matt handed herself and Abby what appeared to be medieval weapons that were meant to be there just as decoration to follow the theme of the building. Grabbing a shield as well Matt ran over and hit one of the creatures on the back saving the man it was about to attack, pushing the man out of the way Matt lifted the shield just in time as the Hyaenodon jumped at him. Being forced against the wall all Matt could do was try and keep the shield up, as the dog moved back to jump him again it gave him enough time to hit it and move. Looking around he saw that Sofia, Abby and Connor were no longer in the room.

Abby and herself had some how ended up outside trying to find the other Hyaenodon still carrying their weapons. Looking out into the garden Sofi heard the window crash behind her and only just had enough time to raise the she had weapon and managed to knock it away. In the sudden attack Abby had dropped her axe but they didn't have time to pick it up as the creature was getting up.

"Run!" Abby yelled, both of them turned and ran. Sofia had to drop the weapon she had as it was slowing her down, turning the corner they saw a van futher down, looking to Abby Sofi saw her nod her head. While she ran around the back of the van, Abby dived through it, both quickly closed the sliding doors on each side trapping it. Walking around the front of the van Abby raised her hand.

"High five." Which Sofi returned with a laugh. Walking into the building Sofi saw Matt and quickly headed over to him.

"You OK?" She asked while checking him over.

"I'm fine and you?" He said doing the same.

"Fit as a fiddle. Me and Abby trapped one of the Hyaenodon's in a van outside, the other one?"

"Knocked unconscious after falling from the second floor." Matt told her as they headed to the room where the ceremony was supposed to be held, it was destroyed.

"Well it wouldn't have been a real wedding without a proper fight would it?" Matt commented causing Sofi to laugh.

"Well first wedding I've been to, definitely one to remember." Sofia said grinning, just as Connor and Abby came over.

"OK all the creatures have been put back through and the anomaly's locked." Abby announced.

"Good work." Matt told them just as Jenny came into the room.

"Jenny we are so sor-" Abby started but Jenny cut her off.

"It's fine Abby, I just want to ask if you guys could help clean this room up a bit and if one of you could give me Lester's number." Jenny said looking between them.

"Why?" Connor asked causing Jenny to grin.

Sofia couldn't help but grin, Jenny had some how got Lester to marry her and Michael via video chat with Connor holding the laptop. Once Lester had pronounced them man and wife everyone stood clapping as Michael kissed his bride. As everyone began to mingle Matt pulled Sofia to the side.

"I have to go see Gideon, would you like to come or stay here."

"I'll come with you." Sofia answered. "Just give me a second." Matt watched as she said congratulations to Jenny and Michael before saying goodbye to Connor and Abby before joining him again. The journey to Gideon's was filled with just the sounds of the radio, both sat in a comfortable silence. Reaching the house Sofia stayed in the kitchen making herself and Matt a cup off coffee, so she could give Matt some time alone with his father, she couldn't help but think he wasn't looking to good today. Finishing the drinks Sofi looked out the window to see Matt with his head down, looking to Gideon she could tell straight away what had happened.

"Oh no." Leaving the drinks on the top she made her way outside, slowly walking up to him she gently placed her hand on his shoulder giving it a soft squeeze to show him she was here for him. Lifting the hand that wasn't holding Gideon's he grasped her's before standing and facing her, pulling her into a hug he buried his head into her shoulder, he needed to feel her, to know he still had someone left.

"We'll suceed Matt, I know we will. We'll do it for Gideon." Matt heard Sofi whisper into his ear, he pulled her closer.

"We'll do this together. I'm doing this for my father and I'm doing this for you." My family.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**I'm currently in the process of typing up Chapter 13 so it should be up tomorrow :D Please review and let me know what you think! :)**

**Cammie x**


	13. We'll Stop Him S4E7

**Series 4 Episode 7**

**Two weeks since Chapter 12**

**Chapter 13- We'll stop him**

* * *

><p>Sofia found herself once again staring at the small bunch of red tulips on her desk that Matt had given her, like usual she couldn't concentrate on the paperwork she was meant to be doing. Instead she was thinking about Matt and their mission. Emily had been a great help in trying to figure out how Ethan thinks and she was sure that they would catch him soon, anyway she owed him a punch in the face for nearly blowing two people she thought of as family. The whole group went out to the pub the night after, between nearly getting blown up and eaten by prehistoric dogs it had yet again been another close day, it was nice hanging out with everyone again it didn't happen much she was either out with Abby and Jess or Matt. They needed to all go out more often.<p>

"Day dreaming again I see." Matt's voice broke her out of her mental monologue and caused her to jump. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you." Matt told her softly while wrapping his arms around her, hugging her from behind. Moving he leaned against her desk next to her, Sofia turned slightly in her seat so she was facing him fully.

"It's fine. Everything OK?"

"Not really, we have one more day to find Ethan before the Minister over rules Lester and gets outside help to find him." Matt announced.

"Thats not right, he came from an anomaly he should be under the ARC's jurisdiction." Sofia stated.

"Well apparantly the Minister feels that the fact he came from an anomaly is irrelevant and that having a psychopath on the streets is a danger to the people and so should be found by any means necessary."

"Well I can definitely see where he's coming from." Sofia said running a hand through her hair. "A day?"

"A day."

"Well then we-" Sofi was cut of by the siren going off, standing up both Matt and Sofia ran from her office to the hub. Grabbing a black box Sofia headed to the cars with Becker, Abby and Connor, on the way to the hub Matt and herself had decided that it would be better if Matt focused on finding Ethan so he stayed behind. Pulling up in front of the old prison Becker ordered two of his men to guard the perimeter while another two were to join them with searching the building, entering the building they met the tour guide Jess had intercepted the calls of. He lead them to a room where one of the vistors had apparantly disappeared. Looking around the inside of the tiny cell Sofi walked back out and joined Abby and the guide.

"There is nowhere he could have gone, I locked and bolted the door myself." He told them as Becker looked in the surrounding cells.

"It's OK." Abby reasurred the guide as the tour group walked past. "This way please ladies and gentlemen, please follow this man out of the building." Abby called gesturing to one of the soldiers who started leading the way out the other soldier brought up the rear to make sure no one decided to wonder. "The museum will re-open as soon as possible. Thank you." Sofia called as Becker came and stood by them.

"Absolutely nothing." Becker called once the group was out of sight. Shaking her head Abby turned and headed towards the basement where Connor and the anomaly were, Sofia and Becker followed. Reaching the basement they walked in to find Connor standing infront of the locked anomaly messing with something, by this point one of the soldiers had rejoined them.

"Connor, there was no sign of a creature attack." Abby informed him.

"Really?" Becker just shook his head negative.

"Yeah the door was locked nothing could have got in it." Sofia added.

"That's weird, we only register one anomaly and that's that one." Connor announced gesturing to the locked one behind them.

"We've searched the entire building and there is no other sign of incursion." Becker stated. "I don't get it."

_"I'm growing old here Connor." _Jess's voice suddenly came over the comms.

"Right sorry, two seconds." Connor replied quickly heading back over to the anomaly holding some device in front of him.

"What's that?" Sofia inquired heading over to stand near him along with the other two.

"This is a dating calculator, it will tell us where the anomalies lead to." Connor announced.

"That's actually quite impressive." Sofia said nodding her head.

"If it works." Becker added.

"You have such faith." Sofia laughed nudging him.

_"How long does it take to get a date from this thing?" _Jess asked.

"Right, I'm getting something. Looks like 1870-ish."

"Ish?" Abby asked with an eyebrow raised.

"If that things right, then this anomaly leads to Emily's time." Sofi announced staring at the anomaly, this could take Emily home the place she's been looking for, for over three years. This was good except it meant she was going to lose a really good friend.

_"Connor are you sure?" _Matt's voice asked over the comms.

"Trust the technology Matt, if that's what it says then that's what it-" Connor never finished as the anomaly suddenly opened causing Abby, Becker and herself to raise their EMD's at the anomaly.

"What happened?" Abby demanded.

"No idea." Connor looked just as confused as the rest of them.

"Connor time to turn your toy off." Becker told him.

"It won't have anything to do with this." Connor defended himself, Sofia just kept her gaze looked on the anomaly and let them argue over it.

"Turn it off now!"

"Becker it leads to the Victorian Era, what do you thinks going to come through Olivertwistasaurus." Connor asked sniggering. Raising his eyebrows Becker gave him a pointed look.

"Fine." Connor sighed holding the device up so Becker could see him turn it off, then bending to the locking device and re-locked the anomaly. Once it was locked everyone slowly lowered their EMD's while Becker shot Connor a smug smile.

"Child." Sofia muttered just as the anomaly re-opened again.

"It must be a problem with the locking mechanism." Connor stated as the others quickly raised their EMD's again.

"Yes, but can you fix it?" Sofia asked not letting her eyes leave the anomaly. Bending down to the locking mechanism again Connor went to see what he could do when a screech came from the other side of the anomaly. Raising his EMD like the others had he waited to see what came through. Seconds later a Terror Bird came through snapping at the four.

"Get back!" Becker ordered stepping to the side out of it's way. Sofia moved to the other side.

"Only use a low charge, we just want to scare it back through." Sofia ordered firing a shot at it as did the others. It took about ten shots before the bird gave up and turned back to the anomaly going through it.

"If that was what I think it was then your calculators what, only a few million years out." Becker said to Connor who looked quite annoyed and disappointed that his new device didn't work. Sofi was the only one with her EMD still aimed at the open anomaly, they were still under threat with it being open and she wouldn't stand down until they were safe and the anomaly locked.

"Jess we're going to need back up down here right now." Becker told Jess over the comms.

_"I'll get right on it Becker."_

"Connor get that locking device fixed." Sofi ordered. Sofia couldn't see because she refused to look away from the anomaly but she could hear Connor make his way towards it. After about ten minutes Connor sighed.

"Jess I can't find a fault with this locking mechanism your going to have to send me another one down."

_"It's on it's way."_

"Thanks." Becker and Abby were now standing guard besides her and she could hear Connor still messing with the mechanism trying to find a fault that didn't seem to exist. All was quiet and after a few minutes Jess's voice broke it.

_"Guys we have a problem, it appears Ethan has a way of tracking anomalies. Matt said to keep a look out as he could be on his way. Matt's heading to you now."_

"Ethan could be armed, you two stay down here Sofi with me." Becker ordered just as they heard the screech of a Terror Bird again, however it came from behind them. "You guys stay, we don't want anything else coming through. Sofi come on!" Making their way through the corridors both of them kept their EMD's raised.

"We double checked and the place was clear." Becker muttered to himself checking each room he passed.

"I know." Sofia replied just as a flickering light caught her eye. "Becker." She whispered as he had moved on ahead, gesturing to the door which was partly closed. Becker kicked the door opened and they both had their EMD's ready, what they found was another anomaly. But it was wrong.

"How could the ARC not pick this up." Becker demanded as another Terror Bird came charging through, instead of shooting it, Becker just shut the door which it began ramming into.

"Jess we've got a Terror Bird and another anomaly in a store room." Sofia called down the comms.

_"I'm only registering the first anomaly, are you sure?"_

"Yes Jess. Pretty sure." Becker stated just as it became quiet. Becker looked to Sofi who nodded.

"One, two, three." Becker counted down, reaching three they both charged into the store room only to find it empty. No bird, no anomaly. Running back to the stairs they started heading down to the main floor just as Matt entered the building.

"OK spread out you know what to do." Matt ordered the soldiers who were with him. "Any sign of Ethan?" He asked the pair once they had met at the bottom of the stairs.

"No but Matt we have a seriously weird anomaly." Sofia told him.

"Show me." He replied letting her lead the way to the basement while Becker stayed with the soldiers searching the building again. Reaching the anomaly and Connor, they let him explain.

"At first Becker thought my dating calculator was interfering but the replacement mechanism won't lock the anomaly either. This is like nothing we've dealt with before."

"And the anomaly we found in the store room it didn't look normal, it was paler, not as strong." Sofi added.

"And that couldn't have been open long because you and Becker searched the cells right?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, if their coming and going quickly, it would explain how the tourist disappeared early." Sofi finished.

"Connor, is their anything to indicate that someone might have manipulated this anomaly like interfered with it?" Matt asked causing Sofia to look up. Was this it? Was this what they were looking for?

"Interfering, how?" Connor just looked confused by the suggestion. "I mean there was nobody in the room when we arrived if thats what you mean." Connor finished just as a Terror Bird charged into the room however it wasn't going for them it was edging to the anomaly.

"Don't shoot I think it's just trying to go through." Abby called making everyone step back out of it's way but keeping their EMD's raised just incase. Once it had disappeared again Matt called Becker.

"Becker check for anomalies, we've got an incursion."

"That was the same bird." Abby announced.

"Really?" Connor asked as he and Matt looked to Abby.

"Yeah the scar." Sofia called still looking at the anomaly.

"Well that means the anomaly you and Becker saw must be part of this one." Connor stated looking at Sofi and the anomaly.

"Yeah but how does that work?" Matt asked as the screeching was heard again.

"Sofia move it's coming back through." Matt yelled as she was stood the closest to the anomaly, stepping back Sofi kept her eyes on the anomaly and her EMD trained on whatever was coming through shooting just as it came through. However it wasn't the bird, it was a man.

"Oops." Sofia stated looking at him moving back to Matt as Abby and Connor rushed forward rolling the man onto his back.

"Danny!" They exclaimed.

"Oops again." Sofia muttered causing Matt to chuckle and place his hand on the small of her back. She hadn't heard much about Danny but she knew he was once leader of the ARC team and had gone missing with Connor and Abby before they got split up. Sofia and Matt watched as Connor and Abby moved him further away from the anomaly, Connor shot Sofi a disbelieving look while Abby tried waking him. Becker had joined them by this point and was checking his pulse.

"Danny! Danny it's Abby can you hear me! Come on your back."

"I can't believe you shot him. He's been away over a year and he finally makes it back and you just..." Connor finshed by making a shooting gesture with his hand, Abby just shook her head trying to hold back her grin.

"I'm sorry. He'll be OK it was on the lowest setting." Sofi defended herself leaning into Matt's hand.

"Danny!" Abby tried again.

"Come on Quinn get up, stop faking." Becker spoke while dropping Danny's arm. Danny finally groaned and began sitting up.

"Becker." He muttered facing Abby, opening his eyes he saw her. "Wow Becker your much cuter than I remember." He said making everyone laugh. Leaning forward he gave Abby a hug while Becker patted him on the back. Leaning down Connor gave him a hug as well, while Matt and Sofi hung back watching the happy reunion.

"Sorry." Connor called when he squeezed to tight.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"Sofi shot you." Connor announced.

"Yeah you two like to shoot people don't you." Becker said giving Matt a pointed look causing both him and Sofi to grin. Danny looked towards Sofi and Matt.

"So your Sofi then, loverly to meet you."

"Lieutenant Sofia Bianco, loverly to meet you too and sorry about that you'll be OK in a couple of hours."

"Great and you?" Danny asked nodding to Matt.

"I'm Matt Anderson, it's nice to fianlly meet you."

"I'm really back aren't I? I never thought I'd see you again." Danny said looking at Becker, Abby and Connor.

"We waited for you, what happened?" Abby told him softly.

"Where were you?" Connor added.

"Oh you know, here and there, mostly through there." He answered nodding to the anomaly.

"Look guys Ethan could show up any minute, Abby take Danny back to the ARC, Connor you keep trying to lock that thing, Becker, Sofi come with me." Matt ordered before heading out the room with Sofi following closely followed by Becker. "Becker I want you to go see if your men guarding the perimeter have seen anything, Sofi take some men and search all the cells and corridors on the second floor to the left I'll take a group and search the right." Matt ordered again as the trio split up. Part way through her search Sofi heard Becker's voice over the comms.

_"Matt guard down, Ethan's in." _

_"Right I'll go warn Connor and Abby, Becker stay on the main floor. Sofia head down stairs and meet up with Becker." _Matt called.

"Copy that." Sofia answered waving her hand to the soldier in front of her, he nodded and turned down a different corridor to the main room. Just as she was about to follow something cold and metal smashed into the side of her head, falling to the floor Sofia looked up to see Ethan pointing a gun at her. Kicking her leg up she managed to catch his hand just right and the gun flew behind him, singing her legs she managed to catch his and bring him down to the floor.

"Matt! Ethan's here! Matt?" Pulling her ear piece out she saw that he had broke it with the crack to the head. Looking up again she saw that Ethan had reached the gun, jumping up she was able to keep his arm away from her. He wouldn't risk missing a shot if it meant the others would find out where he was. Suddenly a loud high pitched squeal came from his pocket distracting her long enough for Ethan to move his arm. Pain explode in her shoulder as she heard the bang, not able to stop her cry of pain she shouted out. Lifting her knee sharply she just missed his groin but hit him hard enough he let her go. Falling to the floor Sofi grabbed her EMD and lifted it firing off rounds but Ethan had already ran off. Standing up Sofia leaned against the wall trying to get her bearings, her head was ringing from the blow it recieved and she could feel blood running down her cheek and her shoulder was throbbing with a sharp pain. Slowly making her way through the corridors she hoped she was going the right way, but luck wasn't on her side looking up she saw the corridor she was on was just a dead end. Groaning she turned and was about to carry on when she heard the screech of the Terror Bird.

"Shit!" Sofi exclaimed trying to raise her EMD but her left arm wasn't cooperating and she couldn't shoot the big ones with only one arm, she could barely lift her left arm, looking up she froze. The Terror Bird was just staring at her from the end of the corridor, blocking her only exit. Suddenly it let out a screech and charged. Unable to use her EMD because of her dead arm she dropped it to the floor and tried opening the doors around her but they all seemed to be locked, finally finding one that was open she ran in and slammed the door only to find it didn't have a lock and it opened inwards.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sofi screamed, looking at the door a light started flickering on it. Slowly turning she saw an anomaly that wasn't there a second ago, hearing the bird screech not far from the room she was in Sofi made up her made. "Oh for fucks sake!" Sofia shouted before running through the anomaly just as the door burst open.

"Right I'll go warn Connor and Abby, Becker stay on the main floor. Sofia head down stairs and meet up with Becker." Matt ordered.

_"Copy that." _He heard Sofi announce as he was heading down the stairs leading to the basement.

"Ethan's in the building, don't move Danny until I say. Whatever happens we can't let Ethan near that anomaly." Matt told the trio as he entered the room with the anomaly.

"Matt." Connor called standing up causing Matt to turn. "Ethan's using radio frequencies to locate the anomalies right?"

"Yeah."

"Then we can tell exactly where he is." Connor announced.

"How?" Connor grinned and looked towards the locking mechanism. Matt and Abby headed up to the main floor and met Becker but no Sofia.

"Where's Sofi?" Matt asked. Becker shook his head looking worried.

"The men she was with came down, they said she was right behind them, she's not answering but Jess said her black box signal is still moving."

"Right what are we listening for? We need to know where Ethan is he may have Sofia." Matt ordered.

"Connor said we'll know it when we hear it." Abby answered also getting worried for her friend. Matt was getting really worried Sofi wouldn't just ignore them, Connor really had to hurry up.

_"Alright stand by."_ Connor said. A loud high pitched squeak came from upstairs closely followed by a gun shot, Matt's eyes widen.

"SOFI! Right he's upstairs lets go now!" Matt shouted, they quickly headed for the stairs but were stopped by Ethan appearing at the top and shooting at them. Matt and Becker still tried getting upstairs they had a friend up there who possibly needed them.

_"MATT Sofi's black box signal is gone!" _Jess called over the comms. Matt froze for a second before ducking from the shots again. If her signal had disappeared that more than likely meant she had gone through an anomaly, whether it was willingly or not he didn't know. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse the Terror Bird charged across the room, as the shooting stopped Becker and Matt charged up the stairs.

"You two take the bird." Matt shouted to Connor and Abby. Following Ethan through the corridors he kept shooting not giving Matt a chance to return the fire.

"Stop running Ethan! There's nowhere to go!" Matt shouted stepping around the corner to see he wasn't there having gone down another corridor. Running down a corridor that ran parallel to the one Ethan went down, pressing his back to the wall he waited until he could hear Ethan before stepping around the corner EMD raised. "Don't move!" Matt shouted. "We're gonna run in circles Ethan. Drop the gun."

"Tell me where the gateway is!"

"Drop the gun or I'll drop you!"

"Tell me where the gateway is."

"Drop the gun."

"Where's the gateway?"

"Why what have you done to it?

"Done to it?"

"I know you've messed with it. Why? What are you trying to achieve?" Matt demanded.

"I don't know what your talking about." Ethan told him looking confused.

"It's over Ethan just tell me what the plan was!"

"There was no plan. I thought I wanted to stay in this world, I don't. I was wrong." Ethan explained. "Let me go through the gateway and you'll never see me again."

"You didn't do anything to the gateway but what did you do to Sofia?" Matt demanded, he could see he was telling the truth about the gateway but Sofi was still missing. Matt could see a grin growing on Ethan face which just made him angier.

"She got in my way. If she was alive does that mean Emily is?" Matt noticed his use of the word was. If Sofi _was_ alive, not if Sofi's alive.

"If you've hu-" Matt was interupted by the Terror Bird charging out of a room and stopping between them giving Ethan the chance to run, shooting it to bird fell.

"Matt!" Becker called coming into the corridor just as Matt started following Ethan.

"This way!" Following Ethan he was heading to the ground floor, just as he was about to go down the stairs to the basement Danny, Abby and Connor came running up causing Ethan to point his gun at Danny. Everyone stopped still keeping their EMD's aimed at him. Danny and Ethan just stared at each other.

"Danny?" Ethan asked slowly causing Danny to grin and rush forward pulling him into a hug confusing everyone.

"Patrick." Danny whispered. Matt and Becker came the rest of the way down the stairs and stopped near Abby and Connor.

"Patrick?" Matt asked.

"His brother." Abby answered suddenly remembering Danny telling them about him, she looked at them in shock as did everyone else.

_"Matt! Sofi's black box has come back! She's in the basement by the main anomaly." _Jess exclaimed.

"Becker, take both Danny and...Patrick to the ARC." Matt shouted already heading to the basement Abby and Connor following close behind, running into the basement Matt shouted.

"SOFI?"

"Here!" He heard her call. Running over the trio found her sat down leaning against a pillar, there was a lot of blood on her face and she was cradleing her left arm. Dropping his EMD Matt crouched down in front of her cupping her face. "I'm having a really bad day." She told them.

"Where are you hurt?" Matt asked.

"Gunshot wound to the left shoulder and what feels like a concussion."

"Come on." Matt said picking her up as gently as he could. "Abby, Connor I want you to stay here, Connor try and get that anomaly locked. Abby I need you to help deal with any incursions for now."

"Sure thing Matt, We'll see you later Sofi." Abby replied. Matt heard Sofi mumble softly, looking down he could see her nodding off on his shoulder.

"No no. No sleeping until you get checked out."

Reaching the ARC, Matt stayed with Sofia in the Medical facility until he knew for definite she would be OK. Then he went to go interview Ethan. Closing her eyes Sofia tried to relax, annoyed at once again finding herself in the Medical wing, hearing a gasp she opened her eyes to see Emily stood by the door. She wasn't surprised, she knew she didn't look to good at the minute. Quite a big bruise was forming on the left side of her face and she was wearing a black tank top so the white bandages around her left shoulder were pretty obvious as they also contrasted against her tanned complexion, she also had tubes under her nose giving her oxygen.

"It's not as bad as it looks you know." She told Emily softly. Walking over Emily sat in the seat beside the bed.

"I have some news." She told Sofia.

"Good or bad?"

"I'm not sure. They tried explaining it to me but I still don't completely understand. Apparantly there were two gateways in exactly the same spot today and they have managed to separate them. It has been comfirmed that one of them leads to 1867." Emily tried explaining as best she could. Sofia kind of understood her but decided to ask Matt later, but she knew what this meant.

"It's your choice Emily. We can make you that new identity and you can become a proper citizen of the 21st century or you can go back to your own time. No ones going to force you to do anything." Sofia told her softly taking her hand. After a few minutes of silence Emily looked up.

"I think I'm going to go back." Sofia sat and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much, I'm glad I had the honour to get to know you." Sofia whispered with tears in her eyes, she was going to lose a close friend but it was for Emily's own good.

"I will never be able to thank you enough for all the help you have given me, for allowing me to sleep in your home and for being a sister to me. I will never forget you." Emily whispered back, pulling away she took both of Sofia's hands. "I wish you all the luck with Matt and the rest of your life. I hope you get everything you want."

"Becareful and I also wish all the best for you, I'll never forget you. Now go you don't want to miss your gateway home."

"Thank you, and goodbye Sofi." Emily said with a grin and a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Goodbye Emily." Sofia replied with a grin as Emily left the room, once she was gone Sofi allowed a few tears to fall. Laying back down Sofi tried to get comfy. Just as she began nodding off the intruder alarm went off.

"Intruder alert all units to corridor five." Jess announced over the PA system. Oh Matt was going to kill her she thought as she climbed out of the bed, Corridor five was right near here. Grabbing a small EMD that was on a table in the corner of the room and one of the medic's ear pieces she slowly made her way to the corridor. Getting near the corridor she heard two EMD discharges hurrying up she slowly turned the corner to see Ethan just turning the corner at the other end and Becker unconcious on the floor. She was to weak to stop Ethan by herself, deciding she'd do more good helping Becker she dropped to his side before speaking into her comms.

"Target moving down corridor six, predicted destination is the loading bay. The target is armed with an EMD and has one Emily Merchant as hostage. Medics requested for corridor five Captain Becker has been shot twice by an EMD he is unconcious, has shallow breathing and feels like he is burning up. Looking at the at the bruising forming on his chest I'd say he was shot by two medium setting shots." Sofia stated after removing his tac vest and lifting his shirt to see where he was hit.

_"Sofia what the hell are you doing out of the medical bay?" _Matt demanded.

"Don't worry Matt I don't plan on going any further than this in fact I'll be heading back to the medical bay any second now. Just focus on saving Emily and stopping Ethan." Sofia finished just as the medics turned up which was lucky because she was started to feel really tired.

"Lieutenant you should really be resting." One of the staff told her.

"Don't worry I'm heading back now." Sofia announced and headed back with the help of one of the medics, getting back into the bed she was asleep before her head even reached the pillow.

Slowly opening her eyes Sofia blinked a few times to clear her vision, once it was clear she looked round the main lights had been turned off but a small lamp was on at the other side of the room. Becker was on the bed to her left he was asleep with breathing tubes under his nose, but he appeared to be breathing normally again.

"You should be sleeping." Matt's voice broke the silence, even though he only whispered it sounded loud in the silence of the ARC.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily as Matt sat in the chair beside her bed holding a cup of coffee.

"It's just gone three in the morning."

"What are you still doing here you should be at home in bed." Sofi demanded pressing a button so the top end of the bed raised so she was sitting up.

"It's fine, I got some sleep before, How you feeling?" Matt inquired putting his coffee down and took one of her hands in both of his.

"I'm feeling OK, the morphines doing it's job. How's Becker?"

"He'll be fine, he's just sleeping the worst of it off. He'll feel it for the next few days but he'll be back to normal soon." Matt answered looking across at the sleeping Captain.

"Ethan and Emily?"

"Ethan went through the anomaly leading to the Terror Birds time and Danny followed to try and stop him hurting anyone else. And Emily's gone home, she said that she managed to say goodbye?"

"Yeah she visited earlier and we said our goodbyes. What about Ethan and the anomalies?"

"It looks like you had a good reason to not trust Burton. Danny said he found lots of papers in Helen's bag with Phillip's name on, it was all questions about anomalies. Looks like he's our guy."

"Once I'm better I'll help you stop him. We can do this." Sofia told him giving his hand a squeeze. Standing up Matt sat on the edge of her bed and pressed a tender but passionate kiss to her lips.

"We will stop him!" Matt agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG that's series 4 over and done with :( NOW on to series 5 :D Next chapter will be at some point next week!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Cammie x**


	14. RECAP Of Story So Far Series 4

**RE-CAP OF STORY SO FAR...**(For those who may have forgotten some info)

**Lieutenant Sofia Bianco****:**

**Age**: 28

**Looks**: Long blond hair, blue/green eyes and roughly 5"2". Has a natural beauty to her.

**Info**: Is going out with Matt and knows all about his mission and where he is from and has agreed to help him complete it. **(Thinking of doing a oneshot of how Sofia found out. Opinions? Ideas?) **Matt and Sofia have been going out for just over two months by the end of series 4.

And Abby and Connor no longer live with Jess.

**THE START OF MY SERIES 5 IS GOING TO BE SET ****ONE YEAR ****AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER! I KNOW THE TIMING DOESN'T REALLY FIT THE ACTUALLY TV SERIES BUT JUST PRETEND IT DOES :D**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY...**


	15. We're Gonna Need Your Help S5E1

**SERIES 5 EPISODE 1, Finally on series 5 :) **

**THIS IS SET ONE YEAR AFTER CHAPTER 13- WE'LL STOP HIM**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me :(**

**Chapter 14- We're Gonna Need Your Help**

* * *

><p>Sofia couldn't stop staring at the ring, it was beautiful. It had a thin silver band which twisted around the diamond in the middle, it fit her finger perfectly. She still couldn't believe Matt had proposed she was beyond excited. Matt and herself had been living together for eight months now, Matt had moved into her house as it was bigger but they kept his flat as it's in the city and closer to work for if they ever just wanted to get to bed quickly after a hard days work. Over the past year quite a lot had happened, Matt and herself now had enough evidence that it is definitely Burton who causes the end but they didn't have enough to know how. They were currently in the process of trying to find a way to get that information. The anomalies were becoming a lot more frequent, Matt had told her it was a lead up to something called convergence which he had explained to her. So all these anomalies meant there were a lot more incursions, which weren't always so easy to handle. And finally nothing really work related but Jess and Becker had finally started dating, albeit they only started two weeks ago, but it was a good thing they had because Sofi was on the verge of locking them in a store cupboard. Looking at the ring once again she spoke to Matt.<p>

"So did any of the others help with tonight?"

"No, none of the others know." Matt replied causing Sofi to look up from where she was lying down across his chest.

"Really?" Sofi was shocked, she thought he might have used either Jess's or Abby's help with planning it who knew he was such a romantic Sofi thought with a grin.

"Yeah, if I wanted it kept a surprise it was safer not telling anyone. I'm almost certain either Abby or Jess would have not been able to keep quiet had they known, we all know what Connor's like for blurting things out before he thinks about it and Becker I don't think would have been able to keep it from Jess and he doesn't really come across as the planning a romantic night type of guy unless it comes to Jess." Matt explained.

"I fully agree to all that." Sofia nodded before lowering her head back to Matt's chest, they had 'celebrated' pretty much straight after she had said yes and were currently resting in the afterglow but she felt the need to celebrate again. Running her hand along his chest when it passed over his nipple she pressed a little harder with her nails drawing a hiss from Matt, running his hands down her sides Matt grasped her hips and reversed there positions. Bending his head down Matt caught Sofia's lips in a passionate kiss re-exploring every inch of her mouth, sliding his hand further down he ran his fingers over her moist heat. Sofia arched her back moaning at the sensations, Matt slipped a finger inside her making sure she was ready, he needed to be in her and could tell by the look in her eyes she needed it to. Removing his fingers he lined himself up at her entrance before slowly sliding in, keeping still he let them both adjust to the feeling before sliding out nearly all the way and then thrusting back in. They kept this rhythm, gentle and loving, until they both climaxed together clinging to each other. It was a big contrast to there round before which was playful and full of an excited kind of energy. Pulling out of her Matt rolled on to his side and pulled Sofia to him, where she curled into his embrace both finally falling asleep.

The next morning was nice and relaxed but also focused, Connor had been spending a lot more time working for Phillip lately and they needed to know what they were doing and the only way to find that out would be to hack his computer. But it wasn't going to be easy. Reaching the ARC they saw they were once again one of the first to arrive, which wasn't unusual. What was unusual was Connor's car being here, he and Abby almost always went in Abby's car and they were never here this early.

Walking down a corridor Phillip and Connor past them.

"Now's our chance, I'll make sure they are actually leaving and see where everyone else is while you see if you can find anything in Connor's office." Sofia whispered pulling her phone out of her pocket and her ear piece out of her ear. They couldn't have anyone hearing what they were saying over the comms. Matt copied her actions and nodded before heading to Connor's office while Sofia began following Connor and Phillip, luckily it appeared they were heading for the ARC's hub so it wouldn't be to suspicious her wallking the same way. Reaching the hub Sofi saw Connor and Phillip head to the car park and she could also see Jess and Becker by the ADD lifting her phone she called Matt.

"Connor and Phillip have left the ARC and Jess and Becker are here by the ADD however I haven't seen Abby. Have you found anything yet?"

"No not yet, have a quick sweep for Abby. I'm not going to be able to spend to long in here." Matt replied before they both hung up. Putting her phone back in her pocket and Sofi quickly had another look round the hub before heading down the corridor that led to the menagerie to see if she could find Abby, however before she got far the alarm went off. Running back to Jess and Becker she grabbed a black box.

"What do we have?"

"It isn't anomaly, but we've intercepted emergency calls and Lester was there and said something odd was happening so we're sending the team. The route has been downloaded to all black boxes and oh my god is that an engagment ring?" Jess demanded suddenly changing the subject.

"Jess now isn't really the time." Sofia told her just as Matt and Abby walked up but something wasn't right between them.

"OK team lets go." Matt ordered having heard most of what Jess said. Heading to the cars, Matt and Sofi got into the first one and Becker and Abby got into the second.

"What happened?" Sofi asked.

"Abby walked in just as I got off the phone to you." Matt informed her as she pulled off her engagment ring and put it on the chain around her neck, she didn't want something catching her ring and possibly ripping her finger off.

"That's going to be fun to explain." Sofia muttered just as they pulled up to the site. Looking down the hole Sofi tried to judge what had done it but came up blank.

"I can't think of any creature that could have burrowed a tunnel this big." She commented.

"Jess wheres Connor?" Becker asked behind her.

_"He recently left the ARC with Phillip, can't raise him on comms."_

"We can't wait for him, we need to get down there and see what we're dealing with." Matt announced looking down the hole also, nodding her head Sofi headed to the ladder going down into the hole. As soon as she reached the bottom she had her EMD aimed down the tunnel, Becker was next to her the next second followed by Matt and then Abby.

"Doesn't look man-made." Abby noted.

"Hell of a big mole then." Becker added before stepping forward to head down the tunnel, but Sofi grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Wait, burrowing creatures work on vibrations every step you take lets it know your here." Matt warned him as Becker leant down and picked up a dented workers helmet holding it up so the others could see. Dust fell from the top of the tunnel further down and Sofi was sure she could hear something.

"Listen."

"I can't hear anything." Becker announced followed quickly by Abby shushing him. It was then that the creature came into view causing them all to raise their EMD's Becker and Sofi were kneeling down while Matt and Abby stood behind them, as the creature came charging forward they all fired off shots but they didn't seem to be doing anything.

"These weapons are useless." Becker called.

"Up top now!" Matt ordered causing Abby to run to the ladders while Matt, Sofi and Becker carried on shooting. "Sofi." Sofi quickly stood heading for the ladders closely followed by Becker then Matt.

"So what now?" Abby asked once they were all back up top.

"We need guns, lethal weapons." Matt announced causing them all to snap their heads in his direction.

"What?" Abby demanded.

"Really?" Becker asked looking hopeful.

"The EMD's are useless the bullets are just bouncing right off."

"But hang on it could have a-"

"No Abby, we're not going to stun this one and bring it back to the menagerie. We're gonna have to kill it."

"Finally common sense, leave it with me." Becker announced heading over to his truck with Abby eventually following.

"I don't remember ever seeing anything like this in the fossil records, is it from your time?" Sofia asked once they were on there own.

"They're from a bit before my time. When I was younger there were some, people used to say there was once hundreds possibly thousands but with everything dying there wasn't enough food. By the time I left it was very rare one was seen. To survive you had to know all about the predators of the world, how they behaved I just hope that pattern hasn't changed with them being in a different time." Matt answered. "We need maps of all the underground systems." He announced just as Abby got back over. "Jess, we need maps of all the underground systems."

_"Pulling up maps of all the underground systems in the area, sewers, service pipes everything. And I'm working on a ground penetrating radar map." _

"OK, thanks Jess." Matt said as he, Sofi and Abby were heading over to the trucks to get the laptop. "Any sign of Connor by the way?"

"Hey! Yo!" They heard Connor call causing them to turn their heads to see him running over.

"Nice of you to join us." Matt stated once he had reached them.

"Where have you been? I was beginning to worry." Abby asked.

"Oh I was just with Phillip."

"Doing what exactly?" Matt pressed.

"Yeah that's the thing it's kind of classified, and I'm gonna need a new comms and a new black box I've left mine at the ARC."

"That's really professional Connor." Abby stated.

"We'll talk about this later." Matt told him. "Right now Jess is sending through some maps, I'm gonna need your help." He added before carrying on to the cars, the others following close behind. Reaching the car Matt, Sofi and Abby waited outside while Connor sat on a seat getting up the maps Jess had sent.

"Right." Connor said getting out of the car, setting the laptop on the bonnet so the others could see it. "This looks like it's main tunnel." He told them indicating to one of the lines on the screen.

"Right, well it's nest is gonna be off that somewhere." Matt informed them.

"Why assume that?" Abby demanded.

"Our best bet is to predict when it resurfaces and be ready." He told them.

"If it resurfaces." Connor added.

"It will resurface." Matt announced. "It knows it's got a food source above ground."

"There is no creature like this in the fossil records, so it must be from the future." Abby summed up.

"Brilliant." Connor commented.

_"Matt we have another potential creature attack, I'm sending the coordinates now." _Jess announced. _"It's a house not far from you. It's killed again."_

"Thanks Jess tell Becker to meet us there." Matt called climbing into the car, Sofia getting into the passenger seat and Abby and Connor getting into the back.

"Two victims in an hour this things hungry." Abby stated.

"It sounds like it's stock piling food." Sofia suggested.

"Or there's more than one creature." Abby added.

"Exactly." Matt announced starting the car. "Either way we have to know." He said before driving to the house. Reaching the house they saw that Becker was already there sorting the weapons. Climbing out of the car, Sofia called over to some of the soldiers near by.

"Get all these people out of here."

"Connor have you layed a map over those tunnels yet." Matt asked as Connor put the laptop back on the bonnet.

"Yep just did it." Connor answered.

"Matt, Sofia." Becker called handing them a hand gun each, before passing one to Abby.

"Can we make a 3-D model of this?" Matt asked looking at the laptop. "We're looking for a nest in the tunnels, it will be part of a already existing structure."

"OK thats pretty specific for a creature we have never seen before, but I'm on it."

"You seem to know a lot about this thing." Abby stated to Matt. But he just cocked his gun before heading to the back garden followed by the others leaving Connor with the laptop. Reaching the back garden they slowly made there way through it.

"Stay back away from the edge of the hole." Becker ordered, they all kept there guns trained on it.

"We need to find the next large patch of grass." Matt annouced.

"But the first attack was on a road." Abby reminded him.

"It can't burrow through concrete, the work men made that hole themselves." Matt told her. "It's hunting for food it won't be far, we need to lure it out again."

"How will we do that?" Becker asked.

"Vibrations." Sofia called, looking round they tried to see something that would make a lot of vibrations, when Matt spotted a lawn mower. Turning it on Matt moved it next to the hole in the middle of the garden, everyone keeping their weapons trained moved so they weren't to close. After a few seconds they could all feel the ground begin to shake, after a minute the lawn mower turned off and the shaking gradually stopped.

"Dammit." Matt muttered heading to the lawn mower.

"Matt be careful!" Sofia demaned but before he reached it the shaking started again but further up the garden towards another large patch of grass. Matt, Becker and Abby headed over while Sofia stayed guarding the hole.

"Where the hell is this thing?" Becker asked just as Connor came running into the garden shouting.

"Guys it was under our noses all along!"

"No!" Everyone seemed to shout at once as he stopped by the hole, rushing forward Sofia went to pull him away but wasn't quick enough as the creature came out of the ground knocking them both to the floor. Getting to her knees Sofia quickly crawled forward going for the gun she dropped, she could hear the others shooting, before she reached it she heard Connor shout out. Turning round she noticed the creature get his leg, rushing forward she grabbed both his hands and dug her feet into the ground as it dragged him into the hole but it was far to strong. The drop down the hole caused her to release his hands and he was out of sight before she could blink.

"Connor! Sofi!" She could hear the others shouting.

"Matt!" She shouted back, she could see the others lean over the hole.

Sofi! Are you OK?" Matt asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, the fall made me lose my grip on Connor." She called back up.

"We'll go find some ladders and get you out before it comes back, catch." Becker called dropping her gun down for her. Picking it up she took the safety off and aimed it down the tunnel, it didn't take them long to find some ladders and she was out of the hole in no time, Matt checked her over before deeming her OK. Heading back to the front of the house Matt grabbed the laptop.

_"Matt can you see the area Connor indicated as the most likely nest."_

"I can yeah and I think he's right."

_"His black box signal is heading back towards the road works."_

"I'll set up an exclusion zone." Becker called as they all climbed back into the cars.

"It's taking him back to the nest." Abby stated from the back of the car.

"Yeah." Matt agreed before setting off after Becker, during the ride Sofi found herself subconciously rubbing her engagment ring that was on the chain round her neck. She hoped Connor was alright, because he was a good friend but mostly for Abby's sake. Reaching the road works Abby was out of the car before Matt had even turned off the power walking to the building there.

"Abby wait." Sofi called.

"Abby calm down." Matt called jogging over to the pair.

"Don't tell me to calm down, this is Connor we're talking about he could be dead already." Abby stated not slowing in her walking.

"Well if he is there is nothing we can do, but if he isn't charging in here without a plan is not gonna help him."

"It's just one creature and it's already wounded, the bullets pierced the exoskeleton I saw it."

"Abby you said yourself we're not even sure it's just one creature." Sofia pointed out.

"Jess has tracked Connor's black box to a large chamber under this building." Becker called over to them.

"Burrowing insects hibernate in clusters, when the weather heats up a scout heads out to-" Matt started.

"Collect food." Abby finished.

"Yeah."

"Great."

"Jess we don't do anything until we're sure whats down there." Matt announced.

"We could put a camera in." Becker suggested.

"What about infa red." Abby tried.

_"Abby."_ Connor's voice came over the comms, causing everyone to freeze.

"Connor? Connor!" Abby called.

"Connor can you hear us?" Matt tried.

_"I can hear you." _The relief that came over the group was obvious, Sofi placed her hand on Abby's shoulder which Abby grasped.

"Connor, are you OK? Are you hurt?" Abby asked.

_"A few bumps and bruises but I suppose thats to be expected in this line of work. Hey that was pretty nifty shooting guys the creatures dead. And is Sofia OK?"_

"I'm fine Connor."

"Connor where are you?" Becker asked "Are there any other surviours with you?"

_"No there aren't any other surviours."_

"Can you see a way up to the ground?" Abby asked. "Can you get out?"

_"Theres an escalator."_

"OK Connor head up there." Matt told him. "Is there any sign of more creatures?"

_"No, theres no other creatures." _After a moment they heard what sounded like a sound of pain.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" Abby asked worried.

_No I just don't like being on escalators that aren't moving, It just feels really weird."_

"Connor."

_"I've got a little scratch on my leg, I'm sure it'll be fine." _All they could do now was wait until he had got out, once he was out they could make sure he was OK and then do a proper search of the building. _"Daylight." _They all heard Connor say over the comms. _"Erm Matt do you know when you asked if there were more creatures?"_

"Connor, how many are there?"

_"More than I'm entirely happy about."_

"Can you find a route out of there?" Matt asked as they all ran back to the windows of the building trying to see if they could see anything through the frosted glass. "Can you get to the front doors?"

_"I can give it a go."_

"Whatever you do, do not wake one of those creatures." Matt warned.

_"Funnily enough Matt I wasn't planning to."_

"If you wake one of them you wake all of them."

"Doesn't matter if they escape we'll get the conventional weapons and we'll take them out." Becker announced.

"Not a nest of them you won't, with this many tunnels they'll be all over the city in no time."

"Connor just get out of there!" Abby demanded. "Connor?"

_"I've got an idea."_

"Connor no just get out of there." Abby called again.

_"Guys, just listen to me. Me getting out is the least of our problems, if Matt's right then we need to deal with these creatures before it's to late, and right now I'm in here so I'm our best hope."_

"Connor forget that and listen to Abby and get out of there." Matt told him.

_"Look trust me on this. Get Jess to pull up the records of the utility services to the building." _Becker, Matt and Sofia ran towards the car for the laptop while Abby stayed by the building, Becker called Jess. After a moment Matt had the records they needed.

_"Please tell me there is a gas supply connected to this building?"_

"The pipes are capped but the mains are connected so all we need to do is turn the gas on again." Matt stated.

_"Good, do it I'm gonna open the valve."_

"Your a genius Connor." Sofia told him.

_"So everyone keeps saying and yet here I am surrounded by 50 giant carnivious insects. Not that smart."_

"Right clear the area and I'll go prep the detonators." Becker announced.

_"Blowing stuff up hey Becker your gonna love that." _Connor stated causing Becker to imitate something blowing up making Sofi smile. _"Oh hang on where is the valve?"_

"According this this there is a capped pipe on the north easten wall can you see it?" Matt informed him.

_"Yeah think I've got it."_

_"Be careful Connor." _Sofi heared Abby tell him.

_"What could possible go wrong. Oh Abby if this doesn't work out to well, you'll never so much as look at another man." _Connor stated causing Sofi to let out a small laugh.

_"Forget it I'll be dating again within days."_

_"Yeah I guess with your looks I wouldn't blame you. Right, here I go." _All they could do now was wait Sofi leaned into Matt's side and started playing with her ring again while Matt caressed her back. After a few moments Abby joined them.

"Are you OK?" Sofi asked her.

"Yeah." Abby replied looking back towards the building before looking at the couple again. "Sofia I've never seen that ring before." Abby mentioned when the ring Sofi was playing with caught her eye, looking closer she realised what it looked like. "Is that an engagment ring?" She asked looking between the two. Sofi looked up at Matt and the pair smiled.

"Yeah it is." Sofia grinned.

"Oh my when did this happen?" Abby demanded.

"I'll tell you later when we've finished here so then I can tell Jess as well."

"OK and congradulations."

"Thank you." Both Sofia and Matt replied

_"Denonators primed." _Becker informed them.

_"OK I've done it I'm out of here." _Connor announced. Moving behind the cars for safety they waited until they were told Connor was a safe distance away, but it had been to long and they hadn't heard anything.

"Connor are you on the move?" Matt asked, but they didn't get a reply.

"Somethings wrong." Abby said quietly.

"Connor hurry up." Matt ordered.

"Jess shut off the gas." Abby called.

_"No Jess don't, they're awake and I'm trapped. If we don't take them out them they'll get through the tunnels and we won't be able to stop them." _Connor informed them, it sounded like he was already struggling to breath with the gas pumping into the room.

"Jess, shut off the gas now." Abby ordered.

_"It's Matt's call." _Lester announced.

"Shut it off or I'm gonna go in there and get him out myself!" Abby called.

"Abby!" Matt shouted. "You do that and the attacks we saw today are gonna happen all over the city only 100 times worse." Matt stated before heading to the bed of his car.

"What are you doing?" Abby demanded as he pulled an oxygen tank from the car.

"Remember I told you I wasn't going to let anything happen to him or you, OK. Your just gonna have to trust me." Matt finished turning to head to the building but Sofia's hand on his arm stopped him, turning back to her he could see her staring at him wide eyed looking worried, putting his hand on her cheek and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'll be fine." He told her before running off. "No live rounds, it won't take much to set that gas off." He called back before climbing down the hole. Abby and Sofi stood next to each other staring at the building worrying for the men they loved, before Becker came over placing a hand on each of their shoulders and leading them back to the safety of the cars. Sitting down they waited.

_"Abby, Abby I..." _Connor tried saying.

"I know, me to." Abby whisper back. After a few minutes Becker grew restless.

"Jess can you hear me? Where are they? Are they clear yet?" Becker inquired Sofi just rested her head on her knees which were pulled up to her chest, Matt and herself had only got engaged last night surely fate wasn't that cruel. "Are they at a safe enough distance?"

_"No wait they're still to close."_

_"Becker do it know!" _Matt called through the comms.

"Not yet!" Abby shouted as Becker went to to press the detonator.

_"Do it now thats an order!" _Matt called again.

"No please." Sofi whispered lifting her head.

_"Becker now!" _Lester ordered.

"Sorry." Becker told them as he used his body to cover them both as he pressed the detonator. Nothing happened for a few seconds and then the explosion rocked the street causing car alarms to go off. No sooner had it happened Abby and Sofi were on their feet running to the building. "Sofi! Abby!" Becker shouted following them. Running through the now shattered windows, the trio had a quick look round all the creatures appeared to be dead but Becker ordered his men to do a sweep to make sure, finding the escalators they rushed down shouting their friends.

"Matt!" Sofia shouted at the top of her voice. Reaching the bottom Sofi shined her torch all around looking for any sign of movement. "Connor? Matt?" Hearing a bang the trio rushed towards it to see the lid of a big red bin open to reveal the pair, rushing over Sofia pulled Matt into a hug and could see Abby doing the same out the corner of her eye. Helping Matt out the bin she hugged him again.

"Next time run quicker." Becker told him.

"It's nice to see you too mate." Matt replied hugging Sofi just as tight, pulling back slightly Sofi began checking him over.

"Sofi, I'm fine." Matt reasured her grabbing her hands which were still checking him over looking up at him she grinned before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Breaking apart they saw Becker helping Connor out of the building. "The creatures?"

"All gone, good work." Sofi answered him giving him another peck on the lips before turning to head out of the building, Matt grabbed her hand entwining their fingers walking with her.

"Matt." Abby called making them both stop and look to her. "Thanks."

"Come on." Matt said softly nodding his head to the escalators, as she walked past he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before following her up still holding Sofi's hand.

Reaching the ARC Abby and Connor went in ahead of the others to get Connor checked out.

"I hear congradulations are in order?" Becker suddenly piped up as they entered the lift causing Matt and Sofi to look towards him. "The engagment?"

"Oh yes, thank you." Sofi said unable to stop the big grin spreading across her face making both Matt and Becker to smile.

"I expect an invite." Becker joked as the lift doors opened making both Sofi and Matt laugh.

"Wouldn't dream of not inviting you Becker, anyway would one of you be able to take my black box I would very much like a shower after that fall down the hole earlier." Sofia announced looking down at herself, she was a mess.

"Sure thing, how about yours Matt looks like you could do with one too." Becker asked.

"Cheers mate." Matt said pretending to be affended before handing his black box over along with Sofi's. "Thanks." Matt told him before heading down the corridor to the lockers and showers with Sofi.

"Matt!" They heard Abby call, turning round she stopped in front of them, deciding this was something Sofi deserved to know if she didn't already she didn't ask for Sofi to leave. "I kept asking myself how you could have known so much those creatures, and then I realised you knew them because you had seen them before in the future. Which means one of two things you've either been to their time or you came from there in the first place. So which is it?" Abby asked, Matt looked to Sofi who nodded her head, both of them took there comms out like Abby had done a few moments ago.

"Come with us." Matt said before starting to walk again with Sofi following, Abby followed a few seconds later. Entering one of the interrogation rooms Matt turned the room security from 'Room Record' to 'Room Isolate' meaning no one could hear what they were talking about. Abby stood on one side of the table while Matt and Sofia stood on another.

"In the future this planet is dying, this is my only chance to save it and if I fail all live on earth will come to an end." Matt began.

"What has that got to do with the ARC?" Abby questioned.

"Something goes wrong with the anomalies in this era, I'm here to find out what it is and if I can stop it."

"So your whole identity is a lie, and you've been investigating us all since you got here. What about you?" Abby aimed the last question to Sofi.

"I'm actaully from here, Matt decided that he wanted to be completely truthful with me and told me about his actual life and his mission at the start of our relationship. I've been helping him ever since." Sofi informed her.

"Connor?" Abby asked remembering that Matt was trying to hack his computer this morning.

"Abby we need to know what he's doing for Phillip." Matt stated.

"You think it's him?"

"I'm gonna show you something." Matt announced removing something from his watch, moving round the table to Abby's side, Sofi followed. Placing a small device in the center of the table he pressed a button on his watch causing a screen to be displayed with pictures of the future on, Sofi had seem them before but they still had the same effect on her.

"What your looking at is your future." Matt told Abby. "You OK?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Moving forward Matt pressed a few things on the screen causing a picture of Connor to come up.

"If your gonna be part of this, you need to know what your dealing with. We're gonna need your help." Matt stated just as Connor's picture was replaced with Phillip's.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, the start of series 5 :) <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed please review and let me know what you think!**

**Cammie x**


	16. Protective of You S5E2

**I don't have any excuses for the long wait, all I can say is I'm sorry. BUT I'm well back into the flow of things :D in the process of writing the next two chapters as we speak! No flames about the long wait please I'm determined to have this finished by the end of November at the latest :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**And enjoy...(Sorry about the Mary Sue-ness of Sofia...it's just how I write and the ideas I think of, if people want to give suggestions to make her more interesting your more than welcome!)**

_**1 Month after Chapter 15**_

* * *

><p>"Seriously mum, he isn't getting an invite."<p>

"Sofia, the man is family. He isn't that bad and it's your wedding, he should be invited." Mrs Bianco stated sounding exasperated.

"Yes it is my wedding and I'm saying I don't want him there, we have never got on, after what happened and what he's done, he creeps me out." Sofia stated firmly.

"Sofi he's your uncle-" But before she could finish what she was saying Sofia's phone cut her off. Work. Sofi never thought she would be so glad to be called into work.

"Look mum I have to go, it's work." Sofia announced standing up and heading to the door.

"You have to invite him Sofia." Her mum shouted after her. There was no way she was inviting that man, she didn't care if the man was her mums half brother the guy was a creep and she had never trusted him. This was hers and Matt's wedding and there was no way she was going to let her mum take over with the planning, she knew she would try but it wasn't going to happen. By the time she had got to the ARC she had well and truly worked herself up about the situation. Storming into the ARC she noticed people look towards her but she ignored them.

"Right what do we have?" Sofi asked causing Jess, Abby, Matt and Connor to all turn and look at her like they had never seen her before.

"Erm Sofi are you OK?" Connor asked timidly none of them except Matt had seen her this angry before.

"I'm fine, what's happening?" Sofi was determined not to talk about it, it was a stupid thing to get overly angry at anyway. Feeling Matt take her hand she briefly smiled at him before turning back to the others.

"The anomaly is in the north sea, we've already been called out by the admiral. You, Matt, Abby and Connor will be going on a submarine." Jess informed her giving her a small smile. Trying to lift her mood Sofi followed the others out of the hub, Connor and Matt were ahead discussng ways to lock an anomaly under water while Abby walked closer to her.

"You OK?" Abby asked quietly so only Sofi could hear her.

"Yeah I'm fine, to be honest I don't even know why I'm as angry as I am. I was talking with my mum and we had a small disagreement which was nothing to get angry over but I don't know it just made me furious." Sofi explained just as quiet. "It was about the wedding and it might be just me but it feels like she is trying to take over. I think it might just be me." Sofi finished now feeling annoyed with herself for getting annoyed at something so small.

"Sofi this is yours and Matt's wedding, something special to the two of you. It's normal not to want people to take over."

"Yeah I guess, I'm more annoyed at myself for how quick I got worked up over it."

"Right so Connor's gone to his office to get the equipment we need, and then we're off I said we'd meet him by the car." Matt told them as he walked over.

"I'll go and help him." Abby announced heading in the direction of Connor's office, ever since April had started as Connor's assistant Abby had been down at his office more often. Taking her hand Matt and Sofia headed down to the garage to wait for their friends, leaning against the car sofi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She grinned when she felt Matt's presence in front of her and his hands on her hips, opening her eyes she saw that they were nearly pressed up together and he was looking into her eyes. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that took her breath away.

"Are you going to tell me what's got you all worked up." Matt asked quietly while kissing up and down her neck. "You seemed quite irritated when you came in this morning."

"Yeah it was just a small misunderstanding with my mum, I don't know why I got so worked up." Sofi answered wrapping her arms around his neck and guiding his lips back to hers.

"Guys, seriously we're at work." Connor shouted over interupting them. Pulling apart the pair grinned to each other before climbing into the front of the car, Abby and Connor closely following climbing into the back. The drive to the submarine was filled with conversation on how this mission could go, with it being underwater there were so many things that could go wrong. One of the main things was being unable to lock the anomaly, if they couldn't lock it they were in trouble because they couldn't keep it under watch, they were lucky to be going on this submarine to see if they could do anything.

"So have you made any plans for your wedding yet?" Abby asked leaning forward slightly looking between Matt and Sofia.

"We don't want anything to big, something small with close family and friends." Sofia told her looking towards Matt with a small smile.

"Something special to you two then." Abby commented with a grin just as they pulled up at the marina. Looking out they could see the submarine they were going on.

"Becker's going to be pissed he missed this." Sofi grinned.

"Where is he anyway?" Connor asked only just noticing the absense of the captain.

"He had some stuff to do apparantly, he didn't really go into detail." Sofia answered following the others out of the car, the captain was waiting for them. Grabbing everything they needed they followed him as he walked towards the submarine.

"There was a marine animal caught up on the bridge when we surfaced." He informed them.

"Could that have been what attacked your boat?" Abby inquired.

"To small, it's not like any creature I've seen before."

"So where's the body now?" Sofia questioned.

"It's on board. I'm not happy about this." The captain turned round and told them all sternly.

"Captain we've both got our jobs to do so lets just get ahead and do them." Matt replied.

"I can see you have some military support." He said looking to Sofia who was in her ARC military uniform. "But I don't care how specialist your weapons are they're not coming onboard. If these a need for fire arms we have a more than adequate armoury."

"This is all scientific equipment, there are no weapons here feel free to make an inspection." Matt offered holding up the case he was holding.

"That won't be necessary." The Captain told them before heading to the submarine with Abby and Sofia following.

"Always wanted to go on a submarine. My grandad used to tell me stories all the time about the time he spent on them." Sofia told Abby while admiring the Sub.

"You have a very military family don't you?" Abby commented.

"Only on my dads side. How do you feel about doing a quick sweep?" Sofia questioned once they were inside.

"Meet back in control room in ten?" Abby answered looking at her watch.

"Gotcha." Sofia replied with a grin before heading right while Abby went left.

"Anything?" Abby called once they met up at the hatch leading to the control room.

"No I wasn't expecting anything but I like to do sweeps to familiarise myself with the area." Sofia announced before gesturing for her to go first. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she noticed two of the officers looking at her and Abby.

"Hello." Sofia said walking to Matt as Abby said a quick hey.

"Where were you?" Matt asked quietly as Connor was asking the guys about sea sickness.

"Just familiarising myself with the area." Sofia answered noticing the two guys still looking between her and Abby.

"This is Midshipman Leonard my Sonar Officer, Officer Niell and Officer Shaw." The captain introduced everyone. "Whatever your here to do has been classified top secret and I'm only permitted a skeleton crew."

"Sorry about that Captain you just get us to our station and we'll do our bit." Matt apologized.

"I have no engineers, no weapons operators and no kitchen staff, so your bit may include a mop and bucket in the galley."

"We will do whatever it takes."

"Captain I would like to see the creatures now please." Abby informed him.

"Sam, show her please." Captain ordered.

"Aye Captain." Sam answered standing from his seat.

"Sofia are you coming?" Abby asked looking towards Sofi.

"Not right now, I'm gonna do another sweep I like to be confident where everything is."

"Just so myself and my crew know who we're going to be working with would you like to introduce yourselves." The Captain stated before anyone could move.

"Of course Captain my apologises, the young man over their is Connor Temple he is our technical support, next to him is Abby Maitland animal behaviour expert, next to me is Lieutenant Sofia Bianco Military support and also an animal expert. And I'm in charge of this lot." Matt announced gesturing to each of them in turn, nodding his head the Captain gestured for Sam to lead Abby to the creature. "Captain we're also going to need access to your torpedo bay."

"Why?"

"Like I said Captain we have a job to do, so just let us get it done and you can drop us off in the morning." Matt announced, looking annoyed the Captain just nodded his head. Knowing the way since he knew this type of submarine Matt and Connor headed to the torpedo bay without one of the guys leading the way leaving Sofia with the other two guys and the Captain.

"So your a Lieutenant?" Officer Niell asked with a flirty grin.

"Yes I am." Sofia answered with a grin of her own before leaving to do another round of the submarine. Sofia couldn't help but smile, it was a shame Matt wasn't there to see how Niell was looking at her she loved it when he got possessive. Finishing off the round about an hour later she headed back to the control room to find all the submarine officers were back but none of the ARC team.

"Hello Ma'am is there anything we can help you with?" Officer Leonard asked with a smile as Niell also grinned at her.

"Yes I was hoping you could tell me where the rest of my team is?" Sofia asked.

"Yes they're in one of the rest rooms we said they could use. I can show you where is you would like?" Niell answered, agreeing Sofia followed Niell towards the rest rooms. "How long have you been in the military?"

"I was in the special forces for six years before moving onto another line of work."

"Yes top secret missions, sounds interesting."

"Very ineresting, it's a great line of work." Sofia nodded her head agreeing, listening she could now hear the others talking but before she could thank Niell he started talking again.

"After this we have about a two week break before we have to head back out to sea. Would you like to go out for a drink sometime?" Niell finished just as they reached the door that headed to the rest room the others were using. Sofia noticed all conversation in the room stop.

"As nice as you are Officer Niell there is another reason I love my job, it lead me to the man I love." Sofia told him opening the door. "This is my fiance Matt Anderson." Sofi told him gesturing to Matt who had the possessive look Sofi loved so much on his face.

"My apologises ma'am." Niell told her with a nod of the head. "But you can't blame a man for trying, I shall see you all later." With that he turned and left back towards the control room. Turning back to the others she could see Matt still looked possessive but Abby and Connor were grinning.

"So what creature do we have?" Sofi asked Abby who was still grinning.

"A small Theropod, juvenile. Still alive."

"In shock?"

"Yeah my guess is it was the quick change in water temperature. We put her in a freezer to see if we can keep her unconicous." Nodding her head she was about to say something else but Matt started before she could.

"Since it's going to be about another three hours before we get to the anomaly site, I think we should all get some rest. We have been given another cabin slightly further down since there is only one bunk in here. Sofia?" Matt asked gesturing to the door, grinning to Connor and Abby she bid her farewells and left the cabin. Following Matt down the corridor she entered the cabin he indicated to, before she could say anything she felt herself get spun round and pressed against the now closed door and Matt's lips crush themselves to hers. Pulling back both were breathing heavily, Matt's hands gripping her hips tightly while hers were buried in his hair, he carried on kissing up and down her neck.

"I love it when you get possessive." Sofi couldn't but grin, her head back against the door giving Matt all the access he wanted and her eyes closed. "Though there is no need."

"I know, I just didn't like the way he was looking at you." Matt muttered lightly biting and sucking on her neck before moving back to her lips, breaking the kiss again he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek. "Come on we still have about three hours, lets get some rest I know you didn't sleep well last night." Matt said quietly leading her to the bed. It was only a small bed but with Sofia laying half on top of Matt they fit. It was true she felt really tired last night so herself and Matt went bed earlier than usual but she just couldn't settle down and spent the night tossing and turning until she gave up and got up around two in the morning and went to the living room to watch some TV, which is how Matt found her, asleep with the TV on. And it seemed that the night had caught up with her as she was asleep the second her head was on Matt's shoulders and his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

><p>"Sofia, come on time to get up we'll be there is about half an hour." Matt whispered into her ear while running his hand through her hair.<p>

"Five more minutes Matt." Sofi muttered burying her head further into Matt's neck.

"Hm I would love five more minutes like this but we have a job to do, come on."

" OK I'm up." Sofia said stretching before rolling off of Matt, tying her hair up in a high pony tail Sofia jumped a little on the spot trying to shake off the rest of the sleepiness. She was glad Matt had got her up half an hour early, it gave her time to become more alert looking to Matt she saw he was still lay on the bed watching her. "Well, are you getting up?" She asked with a grin. Climbing out of the bed Matt and Sofia made themselves look presentable before heading to Abby and Connor's cabin, knocking on they heard Abby give them permission to enter. They spent the next twenty minutes pretty much in silence thinking about how this mission could possibly go, Sofia could hear Connor annoying Abby but before she could turn round to see what he was doing the Submarine lurched to the side knocking them all to the floor. The lights flickered before going off and being replaced by the red emergency lighting. They could hear the alarms once the rocking had stopped, Sofia looked up to see Matt above her offering his hand to help her up, getting up she fell forward into Matt.

"You OK?" Matt asked checking her head to see if she had banged it.

"Fine, just got a head rush when I stood." She smiled at him before looking at the other two who were now stood and looked OK. The red lights went off and the alarms stopped just as Officer Leonard opened the door to the cabin.

"We've lost primary power...and the Captain." He told them before turning to head back to the control room, the others followed quickly behind him. Reaching the control room they could see the Captain on the floor with Officer Shaw leaning over him, checking for injuries.

"We've suffered a major electrical failure the back up systems kicked in but the juice is needed primarily for oxygen supply and emergency lightening." Leonard informed them.

"OK Sofia check out the Captain, and where's Officer Niell?" Matt told her before turning back to Leonard. Reaching the Captain and Shaw on the floor Sofi knelt down.

"I'm a qualified field medic, do you mind if I?" Sofi asked gesturing to the Captain.

"Of course." Shaw nodded backing away slightly, feeling round his head and using the mini torch she had to check his pupils Sofia concluded he had a concussion.

"Officer Shaw can you go find Officer Niell? Thanks, Sam can you get me damage report? Sofia how is he?" Matt asked taking charge of the situation.

"It's a bad concussion, he's probably going to be out for a few hours at the least." Sofia finished just as Sam Leonard started giving the damage report.

"We have limited instrumentation, basic navigation but somethings jammed the propeller, right now were just drifting."

"A big metal tube somewhere in the vicinity of a magnitized anomaly, does anyone else see where this is going?" Connor stated causing Matt, Abby and herself to freeze.

"I'm picking up a very strange signal heading straight for us." Sam carried on not understanding what was going to happen.

"It's not heading for us." Abby told him.

"We're heading for it." Connor finshed. The alarms kicked off again and what could only be described as turbulence started as the submarine began to shake, everyone grabbed on to something while Sofia stayed on the floor using her arms and body weight to keep the Captain as still as possible not wanting further injury to befall him. Different machines around the control room began shooting out sparks as they reacted with the magnitision of the anomaly. After a few moments everything began to calm down and the shaking stopped which Sofia was grateful about, it was beginning to make her nauseous. Standing up she went and stood with the others again.

"That's impossible, we've gone from 150 feet of water to a depth of 120." Sam stated looking at the screen in shock.

"We've gone through the anomaly." Matt anounced.

"Could be Jurassic." Connor suggested.

"Jurassic?" Sam turned to him in disbelief.

"With no power or steering..." Matt started.

"So unless everyone wants to get out and swim we better think of something fast." Abby finished.

"Where in the hell are we? What just happened?" Sam demanded looking between the four of them.

"Just calm down Officer OK?" Matt tried saying calmly.

"But the Jurassic Era that was like thousands of years ago." Sam stated.

"Well 200 to 244 million years ago if your gonna be...What? I'm just telling him." Connor said when he noticed how everyone was looking at him.

"We've just done some freaky time travel thing, that's what anomalies are. Who are you people?" Sam said his voice raising as the panic began to set in.

"We're the people who deal with this sort of thing and we're gonna need your help." Matt told him still trying to keep his voice calm.

"I'm just a sonar officer."

"Sam, your Senior Officer is disabled that makes the the ranking Officer. OK the first thing we need to do is restore power, I need the ships wiring plan Ok Captain." Matt said taking command again. Taking a deep breath Sam turned back to his computer. "Good man."

"This is the primary electrical grid." Sam showed them once he had pulled it up on his computer. "I have a hard copy." He said picking it up and handing it to Connor.

"Great can you show me the wire that leads to the main frame power source?" Connor asked holding so both Sam and himself could see it.

"This one, it's a daisy chain that leads through four junction boxes throughout the ship one maybe more fuses will have fried." Sam informed him.

"Right this is good lets check the fuses repair any damage, what about the propeller?" Matt asked Sam.

"Well we lost signal from the sonar ray when we were attack, my guess is the cables got trapped around the propeller. I'll go we have a mini submersible that I can deploy."

"No I need you here, your the only one who can start this ship again."

"It takes two crew, one to steer the other to operate the cutting equipment."

"I'll come then." Connor offered straight away.

"No definitely not I need you here, you need to sort this wiring out. Let's get the Captain into a bunk, Sofia, Abby one of you will have to come." Matt said looking between the two. Sofia didn't think she'd be able to cope on the mini sub with being able to feel the rocking more, she felt nauseous thinking about.

"If it's OK with you Abby I'd much rather stay on here, I get a bit sea sick as well and the thought of going on a mini sub where you can feel the movement more. But if you don't want to I don't mind." Sofia said looking at Abby.

"No thats fine." Abby said with a small smile.

"Wait what about that creature that attacked us, it could have followed us through the anomaly it could still be out there." Connor suddenly stated causing Sofia to quickly look to Matt worried.

"Don't worry, we'll stick closely to the sub we might not register we might just look like another large creature." Matt reasured them. "Ready?" After a chorus of yes's everyone got to work, Connor and Matt carrying the Captain to a cabin once they had got him as comfortable as possible Sam led them all to where the mini sub was located, once he had given them all the basics he left to go back to the control room.

"You better come back in one piece." Sofia whispered into Matt's shoulder while hugging him.

"Promise." Matt said pulling back and kissing her. "Let's get this over with." Matt announced climbing into the sub followed by Abby. Walking back into the main corridor Connor consulted the map he had of the ships wiring.

"It's this way." He said pointing down the corridor with the torch he had retrieved from his bag.

"You go on, I'm going to check on the Theropod it was only unconicous don't really want it waking up do we." Sofia said heading in the opposite direction.

"True, when your done just tell me and I'll tell you where I am." Connor said indicating to the radios Sam had given them.

"Sure thing." Sofia called before heading in the direction of the small storage room on the sub. Once she was almost there she could here Connor say he was at the first junction when she heard a man yell. Sofia began to run to the storage room on instinct, it was only when she was near the door she slowed down, Looking around Sofi noticed a fairly big wrench that looked like it must have fallen from one of the cupboards picking it up she slowly made her way into the room.

_"Sofi did you hear that? It sounded like Shaw, are you near the storage room?" _Leaving the room she leaned against the wall still holding the wrench, after a minute she finally answered Connor's and Sam's questions.

"I'm afraid to report that both Officer Shaw and Officer Niell are dead, and that we have a Theropod somewhere loose on the sub. Sam where's the armoury, we're going to need weapons?"

_"Only Niell and the Captain had access, I'm just the Midshipman!"_

_"OK Sam you seal yourself in that room whatever happens you get Abby and Matt back onboard, agreed Sofi?"_

"Agreed, Sam we are trained for situations involving these creatures you aren't and like Matt said your the only who can start this ship up again OK?"

_"Yes ma'am."_

"Connor you keep fixing these fuses, find something, anything, to defend yourself with. If the best option is to hide, hide, priority is getting this ship back up and running OK?"

_"Yes ma'am." _Connor agreed seriously but with an obvious sarcastic tone. _"Who put you in charge?"_

"Since neither Matt or Becker are currently onboard this submarine that in a sense makes me ranking officer, now we have a job to do so lets do it."

_"Yes ma'am." _Connor agreed once more making her smile, picking up the wrench Sofia began making her way through the ship, for such a confined space there were multiple places this Theropod could hide. Matt would kill her if he knew she was looking for a Theropod with just a wrench, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Snapping her head up Sofia lifted the wrench, she could hear tapping and snuffling and the only thing on this ship that would make that noice was the dinosaur.

_"Sofia we are going to be having words later, but for now any luck with locating the Theropod?" _Matt's stern voice suddenly crackled over the radio startling her and most likely the Theropod, hearing a loud growl she looked up to see the Theropod ahead of her up the corridor watching a roar the dinosaur began to charge, taking her own advise Sofia quickly turned, causing the radio to fall out her pocket, and ran she vaugely heard it crunch under the reptiles feet but didn't take any notice. Turning the corner she quickly dashed through an open door closing it as quietly and as qucikly as she could. Leaning against it she pressed her ear to the door listening out, once she heard it pass she waited a few more minutes before leaving the room. Getting her bearings she decided to head back to the control room so she wasn't out of contact with everyone. Turning a corner and seeing a dark shape there she couldn't help but jump and swing the wrench in her hands, but whatever it was duck so she only hit the wall.

"Bloody hell, that was close." She heard Matt exclaim.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Sofia said while rushing into his arms.

"First you worry me by going after a Theropod on your own, then you don't answer when I call you on the radio and then you swing at me with a giant wrench." Matt exclaimed holding her close. "We're still having words when we get back. And why didn't you answer me?" Matt asked pulling back slightly.

"I would have, but you also caught the attention of the Theropod, so I did the best thing in that situation, I turned and ran and hid. When I went back for the radio it had been crushed by the Theropod standing on it."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault, did you manage to free the propeller?"

"Yes we just need to finish fixing the wiring and find this Theropod." Before anything else could be said the submarine lurched again almost throwing Sofi to the floor had Matt not been holding her. Water began spraying from the side of the sub and they could hear Abby through the radio informing them that they were also taking on water from other areas of the ship also.

"Connor you have to find that fuse box and fix it now!" Matt shouted trying to make sure Connor could hear him over the noise. Once the majority of the shaking had died down Sofia and Matt carried on making their way through the sub.

_"Alright Matt, Sofi found the fianl fuse box and captured the Theropod. She's still alive." _Abby's voice called through the radio, seconds later the lights began flickering and the sound of the sub powering up was heard.

"Go Connor and Abby." Sofia muttered grinning to Matt.

"Come on lets head back to the control room." Matt said taking her hand. Banging on the door Sam opened it and let them in. "Comms back on?" Matt asked Sam who sat down at his work station again trying to re-start the sub.

"Yes."

"Good." Matt replied as the ship took another hit.

"She won't take much more of this." Sam called.

"How long until we have enough power to re-start the engines?" Sofia asked.

"Not long. But at this rate we'll never make it through in one piece."

"We are going to have to distract the Pliosaurs, you said you could flood or vent any compartment at anytime including the torpedo room right?" Matt inquired.

"In an emergency yes."

"Well I say this is an emergnecy." Matt replied moving to the comms. "Abby, Connor take the creature to the torpedo room I'll see you there." Matt ordered. "Sofia stay here and help Sam."

"Sure thing." Sofia said walking to Sam. It wasn't long later when they all returned.

"We have a very slight problem." Sofia called.

"There is to much damage to get more than 30% power." Sam informed them all. "But the good news is the propeller is working again." Sam finished just as the sub took another hit.

"We need to get out of here." Matt called. "Sam I need you at fire control, Abby, Connor your gonna stir the ship come on. Now! Sofia I just need you to help out where you can."

"Sam what do we do now?" Abby shouted.

"Pull it stern!" Sam shouted back.

"Huh, english please not everyone speaks Navy!" Connor shouted.

"Backwards!" Sofi called. Connor and Abby pulled to sharply causing the sub to jolt again.

"Think of it as though your playing a video game alright." Matt suggested, Sofia took his hand in a tight grip as they stood behind Abby and Connor, her other hand going to her stomach.

"Abby that signal there, that's the anomaly you've got to lead us right through the middle of that." Matt said pointing to the sonar.

"Right."

"Sam we're gonna go through the anomaly backwards and then your gonna take the war shot OK?" Matt shouted across to the Officer.

"Understood."

"Distance to anomaly?" Sofia asked.

"500 metres." Abby called.

"Hold steady." Matt told them before kissing Sofi's hand and letting it go heading over to Sam. The sub shook as the Theropod was shot out of the torpedo bay.

"It's working, they're taking the bait." Sofia could hear Sam say to Matt.

"Come on!" Connor cheered giving Abby a high five, Sofi grabbed onto a pipe above her, her other hand staying on her stomach. All this shaking wasn't helping her nausea.

"Good work everyone, we're nearly there." Matt called. The alarms kicked off again as they started backing through the anomaly, jumping slightly when she felt an arm wrap around her waist she relaxed a little when she felt Matt interlock his fingers with hers, his other hand close to hers holding onto the pipe above them. The rocking slowed and the alarms stopped.

"Back at 150 feet, we're back." Sam said sounding relieved.

"OK Sam, stand by with Connor's torpedo we're gonna seal this anomaly." Matt ordered moving away from Sofi just as a different alarm started up.

"What's that?" Sofi shouted.

"Incoming torpedo!" Sam shouted.

"What? Abby, Connor dive 10 degrees hard to port!" Matt ordered quickly.

"Why would someone be taking a shot at us!" Connor shouted over the alarm.

"Go left, dive, dive, dive!" Matt shouted sounding slightly panicked. Abby and Connor quickly followed his orders before everything went quiet as they waited to see if the torpedo would hit or miss, Matt wrapped both his arms around Sofi's waist holding her close while she gripped his arms tightly.

"It's missed." They heard Sam mutter in relief. "But it's heading straight for the anomaly what should I do?" Matt gave Sofi a light squeeze before heading over to Sam.

"We're gonna stick with the plan, lets lock this anomaly. You two go straight forward." He told Abby and Connor. "You ready?" He asked Sam who nodded. "Fire!"

"Torpedo away!"

"Imapact! Good shooting Captain." Matt congratulated while everyone else sagged in relief.

"Bet your glad I made you play all those video games now." Connor stated to Abby, grinning at her.

* * *

><p>Returning to the ARC Sofia quickly dismissed herself not giving anyone chance to say anything. Reaching the closest bathroom which was in the locker room Sofia quickly dashed into one of the cubicles not even locking the door as she dropped to her knees and brought up everything she had eaten that day, while this was happening she felt someone pull back her hair but was to busy to see who. Once she was finished whoever it was helped her up and led her to the sinks, it was then she realised it was Matt helping her.<p>

"Don't you realise your in the girls bathroom?" Sofia joked in a weak voice, as she began washing her mouth out and splashing her face with cold water.

"I followed you when you ran off, I was gonna wait outside until I heard you being sick." He told her running his fingers through her hair while handing her her toothbrush he had grabbed from her locker, the team came to the ARC prepared for anything. "You OK?"

"I told you it was just sea sickness, left my stomach unsettled." Sofia answered once she had finished brushing her teeth, once she had finished everything left the bathroom heading to his office, once inside she dropped into a chair while he closed the door.

"See I distinctly remember you telling me you loved going out to sea, and that you were lucky you were never sea sick and that you must have got it off your father or grandfather." Matt commented causing her to open her eyes to see he was now in front of her. "Sofi are you sure your OK? You've been a bit off for a few weeks now, what with being really tired all the time but struggling to sleep, your moods are slightly haywire, you get light headed alot and now with you being sick." Matt told her listing off everything that had been off with her lately. But with everything he said he saw Sofi look more and more surprised.

"Matt."

"What? Sofi what is it?"

"What if I'm pregnant?" It had never occured to her, she had put it down to stress what with trying to prevent to end of the world and everything, that was bound to make someone stressed enough to miss a period or send their moods haywire.

"Pregnant?" Matt asked looking shocked. They had talked about children obviously but were going to wait until the crisis was over for obvious reasons. "But we were always careful."

"Yeah but contraception isn't perfect. I might not be it might just be stress like I thought but with you listing everything off it just made sense. Would you be happy? If I was? I know we said we'd wait and everything what with everything thats going on but it's not something we can completely control an-" Sofi was cut off by Matt standing in front of her lifting her head and kissing her.

"I know this isn't the best time, but if you are I'd be over the moon. I came here solely focused on the mission, I never thought I'd have time to have a family but having one has given me more reason to succeed, if you are pregnant we'll make this work." Matt told her quietly his face still close to hers, quickly kissing her again he pulled her into a hug. "If you are, you do know your probably going to hate me during the pregnancy don't you?" Matt said with a grin.

"Why would I hate you?" Sofia asked pulling back slightly.

"I'm going to become so much more protective of you." Matt replied with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the Baby thing I know it's not very original, I was going to save it for the end kind of like 'We've just saved the world present' BUT my sister has just found out she's pregnant so I'm in a very big baby mood :D<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, sorry about any spelling, grammar mistakes! No flames please!**

**Cammie x**


	17. Wouldn't Miss It S5E3

**Not much happens in this chapter :/ Never mind lots of action in the next few :D**

_**Two and a half months after Chapter 16**_

_**Series 5 Episode 3**_

_**Enjoy :) Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Laying in bed Sofia was enjoying the feel of Matt stroking her stomach, from what she had been told by her mid-wife she was now almost 18 weeks pregnant. She had it confirmed by the doctors a week after the mission on the sub that she was definitely pregnant. They hadn't told anyone yet, they hadn't told anyone during the first trimester as Sofi had always had it drilled into her head by her mum not to but now she was in her second trimester and the chance of miscarriage was less, she had finally told her parents. But no one at the ARC knew. They didn't tell anyone more by Sofia's choice, she knew the minute they found out she would be forced off the field team and she hadn't wanted that straight away. So she made a deal with Matt that the moment she started showing they would tell everyone and she would stop field work for the rest of the pregnancy and some time after that, as long as she was still allowed to work in the menagerie she would do so with minimal fuss. And she was now most definitely showing Sofi had been wearing baggier tops to hide her distinct baby bump and it was still easy to hide but she could tell Matt was getting edgier about her being out in the field so she gave in and agreed to tell everyone when Lester came back from his three day conference.

"I know we still have about four and a half months but what do you want, a boy or a girl?" Sofia asked Matt while running her fingers through his hair while he was still stroking her bump, they had decided to wait to find out the gender of their baby.

"I have no idea, I still can't get over the fact we're going to be parents. I guess I'd like a boy, I'd want us to have a relationship like me and my father before the mission took over. He was everything, my best friend, my protector, my light in the dark." Matt stopped taking a deep breath.

"I'd like a boy to." Sofia couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face imagining a little boy with his fathers blue eyes, and her blonde hair she didn't know if he'd have an Irish, Italian or British accent, but she hoped it'd be irish she loved Matt's accent. "I feel sorry for him, and he's not even born yet."

"Why's that?" Matt questioned looking up at her.

"Well you have a very distinct Irish accent, I have a very distinct Italian accent and we live in England. It's going to be so confusing for him."

"I hope he develops yours." Matt told her while laying his head back down on her shoulder. Closing her eyes Sofi thought about the ARC, over the passed few months Matt had gotten far more protective of her on missions, she had taken it in her stride because she knew why he was doing it but she still found it slightly annoying and the others had began to notice. She had just told them it was Matt being Matt and they seemed to believe her, she was still suprised they hadn't noticed her bump as well. "We should get some rest, we have work in the morning." Matt whispered into her ear, leaning up on his elbows he pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you." He whispered once he pulled back his lips still brushing against hers.

"I love you too." Sofia whispered. Rolling onto his back Sofia lay her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep in his embrace fairly quickly.

* * *

><p>"We have to find out what Connor's doing." Matt told Abby once again. Upon getting to the ARC Matt had asked Sofia if she could bring Abby to his office as he was going to ask her to get a copy of Connor's hard drive. They had been talking about different ways of getting information and this was the best thing they could come up with, and Abby was the best candidate but they didn't know how she would take the idea.<p>

"He won't tell me anything." Abby replied exasperated looking between the pair. "He works straight through the night, I haven't even seen him. He's obessed." Abby finished. Sofia couldn't help but feel incredibly sorry for her, after everything they've been through and then one man comes between them.

"Well if he won't tell you we're going to have to find out some other way." Sofi commented causing Abby to look at her suspiciously.

"Abby, your the only one who can do it." Matt added, Sofi could tell the minute Abby had guessed what they wanted her to do.

"You want me to break into his lab?" she demanded sounding incredulous.

"If either of us get caught it'll be a diaster, we'll lose Philip's trust, if you get caught..." Matt started before being cut off by Abby.

"I'm just the jealous girlfriend right! Your asking me to lie to him. To risk our whole future together." Abby said walking right up to Matt, looking between him and Sofi.

"He's already risking it Abbs." Sofi told her softly.

"And it's not just your future he's risking, it's everyones." Matt added.

"I can't." Abby told them just as the alarm went off and she walked off. Running his hand through his hair Matt let out a fustrated sign turning towards the door but before he could leave he felt Sofi's hand running up his back.

"Don't worry we'll figure something out." She tried soothing him.

"Like what Sofi? We're running out of time."

"If she won't do it I will." She told him causing him to look at her.

"If you get caught you could lose your job, Abby can just say she was seeing Connor you don't have that excuse."

"I'm pregnant, we're expecting a baby. If I lose this job, yes I would be devastated but I can always find something else." Sofia replied. "Come on, there is an anomaly waiting." She told him leaving the room.

Pulling up at the museum, herself, Matt, Becker and Abby climbed out of the car and gathered their gear. Since Matt and herself we're a bit slow in getting to the cars at the ARC the military support had been sent ahead.

"First floor, the building has already been emptied." A soilder informed them, nodding they headed up the stairs to the first floor. Reaching the floor they headed down the corridor only to stop when loud music started playing, looking round they could see themselves projected onto various screens in various styles.

"I can now tell why this floor is called Intimidation." Sofi called over the music, once the music had finally quietened down they walked futher into the room.

"Motion detector." Matt commented.

"Video installation, bit old and tired more of a post impressionist myself." Becker told them causing Matt to give him strange look and Sofi to laugh. "Anomaly is this way." He said after he'd got his EMD walking away from the others.

"You know the more I get to know him the more frightened I get." Matt told the girls as he handed them their EMD's before following Becker.

"I have to agree with him." Sofi said before following as well with Abby close behind her. Walking futher through the display it just seemed to get weirder until they finally reached the anomaly, Abby began setting up the locker just as the music started playing again.

"Something must have triggered it." Abby stated, knowing all the military personnal were on the ground floor the group raised their EMD's and began making their way back through the room, they made it back to where the motion detector was without finding anything. Hearing a familiar screech they all quickly turned to see a raptor jump off the banister onto the floor. Everyone raised their EMD's quickly keeping them trained on the raptor.

"Don't shoot!" Matt ordered.

"What?" Becker demanded.

"I think it likes you." Matt told him.

"It doesn't like me, it's threatened by me it senses I'm the alpha male." Becker informed Matt all the while slowly backing away like the rest of them as the raptor slowly moved forward. And even though the situation strongly called against Sofi couldn't stop from laughing but managed not to laugh to loud enough to startle the dinosaur.

"We can usher it back in, make a run for the anomaly." Matt ordered Becker.

"Seriously Becker run." Abby suggested as the raptor got ready to charge. Throwing his EMD Becker ran towards the anomaly, the raptor following close behind followed by the others. Standing in front of the anomaly he managed to jump out of the way as the raptor jumped at him causing it to go through which was then quickly locked by Abby.

"Any injuries? Good work everyone." Matt said handing Becker his EMD.

"Everyone? Next time you run." Becker told him.

"Guys we've got a problem." Abby called walking over to the trio.

"What?" Sofi asked.

"We've just sent a raptor back to the late 1860's."

"What! How's that even possible?" Becker inquired as Matt picked up a piece of paper on the floor, all the while Sofi was just staring at the anomaly.

"Victorian newspaper, the device is correct." Matt said quietly. "It must have blown threw the anomaly."

"Springheeled Jack." Sofia called just as Becker was about to read it off the newspaper, the trio looked at her but she was still looking at the anomaly. "Notorious killer of the 1860's."

"Jess we've just sent a raptor back to Victorian London, I need you to check news, archieves for the period look for references for a Springheeled Jack."

"You can start at January 1st 1868." Abby added causing Sofi to tense which the trio noticed.

_"This is not good." _Jess's voice came over the comms.

"How not good?" Matt asked.

_"Over the last month this Springheeled Jack has killed another 12 people."_

"Do you have a list of names?" Sofia suddenly asked.

_"No there isn't one."_

"Sofi?" Matt asked walking towards her.

"1868. That's Emily's time." Sofi turned round and told them all looking frightened for her friend. "We have to go through and get this raptor before it kills more people." Sofia stated prepping her EMD.

"There is no way I'm letting you threw that anomaly." Matt told her quietly so only she could hear.

"Matt!" Sofi demanded before Matt cut her off.

"We have no way of knowing if going through will have any effect on the baby, and I'm not going to risk it." Matt told her just as quietly. "I'll go." He announced loud enough for the others to hear walking over to Abby he picked up one of the smaller EMD's and prepped it.

"Matt what are you doing?" Abby asked.

"I'm gonna go through, 12 people and their only the ones we know about no arguements."

"I'm not arguing, we need to fix this." Becker replied.

"Becker what about the rules?" Abby asked.

"Yeah but we've made a colossal mistake and it's our fault so we need to fix it. I'm coming with you."

"No your not, the more of us there are the more attention we draw to ourselves. Unlock the anomaly." Matt ordered, once Becker was far enough away Matt turned to Abby.

"Now look while I'm gone you have to do what we discussed."

"Matt, I can't." Abby stated once again.

"I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't crucial, you have to get in there." Matt finished just as the anomaly opened.

"Good luck." Abby told him.

"You too." He replied before turning to the anomaly to see Sofi looking at it, walking over he put his hand on her arm before standing in front of her. "I know you want to come but you have to see where I'm coming from."

"I do, I'm getting sick of having to say this to you, but come back in one piece please." Sofi told him finally looking into his eyes. Leaning down he kissed her resting his hands on her hips his thumbs discreetly rubbing her tummy.

"I promise, I love you."

"I love you too." Sofi repiled making him smile before he turned and went through the anomaly. Walking away from the anomaly Sofi headed down the corridor.

"Sofi where are you going?" Becker called after her, only to see her walking back with a chair in each hand and her EMD slung over her shoulder, placing the chairs down near the locking device she sat down her EMD raised at the anomaly.

"These a few more down there if you both want to sit." Sofi told them with a soft smile but they could both see the intense worry in her eyes.

"Abby?" Becker asked gesturing too the chair.

"No thanks, if it's OK with you two I think I'm going to head back to the ARC with the guys down stairs."

"Yeah thats fine, we'll call if we need anything." Becker told her. Once she had gone Becker sat on the chair next to Sofi, looking back at her he could see that her worry was on boardline panic. Placing his EMD on the floor leaning against his chair he turned to Sofi and placed his hands on hers which were holding onto her EMD in a steel grip.

"Sofi, look at me." He told her while slowly lowering her EMD. "He'll be fine this is Matt we're talking about." Becker tried soothing her.

"But what if the anomaly closes while he's on the other side?" Sofia demanded finally releasing her EMD to Becker.

"Our black boxes send data readings from the anomaly to Jess remember, if she see's any sign of it weakening she'll tell us and all we have to do is step on the other side of that anomaly and call Matt. These comms are basically radios as long as he's in distance which he probably will be with the range on these things, he'll hear us and he'll head back. OK?" Becker stated.

"Thanks Becker." Sofi said actually feeling a little better.

"No problem. Now, where else did you tour while in the army?" Sofi couldn't stop the grin at Becker's distraction techniques but answered anyway. And thats how they spent the next two hours, gossiping. Sofia kept worrying about Matt and they checked with Jess at set intervals to see how strong the anomaly was, but other than that they just talked. Sofia believed that this was the longest conversation she had had with Becker, just the two of them. And they had found out new stuff about each other and found more things in common. They had been on a few of the same tours in the army but due to being in different trades never offically met although they had spent some time in the same camp together.

"I can't believe we never met before the ARC, I heard stories about you from people I worked with and everything and you were only four tents down from me in Afgan." Sofi exclaimed.

"I know it's mad, I was often told about you as well. Though if I'm truthful I heard about you most from Private John Tanner, good friend of mine. He often spoke about a beautiful blond Italian angel that was his doctor at the base." Sofia laughed along with Becker.

"I remember him, biggest flirt I had ever met. We had him on quite a few pain killers to start with so he was slightly out of it and he just kept talking and talking trying to ask me out and complimenting me. It was best when he was trying to speak Italian which just sounded like jibberish." Sofi laughed. Calming down she looked at her watch again, two hours and fifteen minutes.

"Like I said before he'll be fine." Becker stated taking her hand giving it a squeeze causing Sofi to give him a small smile, which was when she noticed the small scar above his right eyebrow.

"Oh my god I remember you know, we did meet!" Sofia stated laughing again.

"What? When?"

"Afgan, late September 2007, Central base, basket ball game. You had a bandage around your head from where you were hit by shrapnel. I was on the other team scored the winning hoop, I had really short hair a little longer than yours stuck up everywhere."

"That was you! Wow the length of your hair really makes a difference. We never had that re-match I demanded." Before Sofi could reply the raptor fell threw the anomaly, both of them were on their feet with their EMD's in hand in a split second slowly walking over Sofi checked it.

"Still alive, just unconcious." Looking up at the anomaly she waited for Matt to come through once he did she thew herself into his arms.

"I was so worried." She whispered.

"I promised I'd come back." He replied pulling back and kissing her. Putting his hand to his ear he called Jess.

"Jess how long do you think the anomalies going to be open?"

_"Welcome back and an hour tops, why?"_

"Good I only need a few minutes. I'll be one second." He told Sofi before going back through.

"Matt?" Sofi shouted making to follow him before he came back followed closely by Emily.

"Emily!" Sofia shouted rushing over and hugging her friend.

"Sofi, I have missed you." Emily whispered hugging her friend tightly.

"I've missed you too, how have you been?" Sofia asked pulling back.

"I have been great, I have a daughter now." Emily announced with a wide smile.

"Congratulations, what she called?" Sofia asked giving Emily another hug.

"Lady Sofia Rebecca Merchant, named after a dear friend who helped me return to my home and to the man I love." Emily told her with a tear in her eye.

"I'm honoured." Sofi whispered still hugging Emily.

"Matt told me you were expecting, congratulations." Emily whispered before pulling back. "I don't want to stay to long just incase the gateway closes but I have bought some things for you." Emily announced handing Sofi a bag. "Some of the items are baby things so if the others don't know I'd wait until it is just you and Matt before you go through everything." Emily whispered.

"Thank you, I wanted to give you this if I ever saw you again." Sofia replied taking off an oval locket detailed with an intricate design she had around her neck. Opening it she showed Emily the pictures inside of the pair. Placing it around Emily's neck she smiled. "I will miss you, I hope you have a great life." Sofi announced hugging Emily again.

"You too." Emily replied breaking the hug turning to the guys who had moved back giving the girls some privacy she bid them farewell before going back through the anomaly, which Becker promptly closed. Sensing Matt behind her she turned and kissed him.

"Thank you for that." She whispered.

"Not a problem." He told her taking her hand and heading to the stairs. Once they had put some men incharge of the anomaly until it closed the trio finally headed back to the ARC. Reaching the ARC Becker and Matt went to the hub to return the three black boxes while Sofi stayed in the garage to co-ordinate moving the unconcious raptor to a secure pent in the menagerie. Heading back to the hub she entered just in time to see Abby walking away from Matt in a hurry.

"Everything OK?" She asked Matt once she reached him.

"Yeah, Abby managed to copy Connor's hard drive." Matt told her quietly.

"Thats great news, we could finally be getting somewhere." She said with a broad grin. "But what was wrong with Abby?" Sofi inquired concerned for her friend.

"I think her and Connor had another arguement, it didn't seem bad enough to suggest he caught her in his office..."

"But bad enough anyway."

"Yeah." Matt finished taking her hand leading her to the lift to head home.

"They've been having far to many of them lately." Sofia commented causing Matt to nod.

"Sofi?" Becker called just as the lift doors opened, Matt stepped in keeping his hand against the door so it wouldn't close.

"Yeah?" She called back turning to face where he stood just ahead of Lester's office.

"We are having another re-match some time soon." Becker announced with a grin making her laugh.

"Would never miss a chance to beat you again Captain." She shouted with a wicked grin before stepping into the lift with Matt waving to Becker just as the doors closed.

**Sorry if there are lots of mistakes. Because I didn't know what to do with Emily this episode was more of a filler than anything :)**

**Hope you enjoyed :D**

**Cammie x**


	18. It's Nearly Over S5E4

**A/N Look who's back! :D Major apology for the long gap between these chapters, someone close to me passed and I haven't been in the mood to write until recently but I've finally got my groove back and I'm buzzing with idea's for when I finish this! So anyway here it is Chapter 18**

_**Day after Chapter 17**_

_**Series 5 Episode 4**_

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Leaning against the wall in the panic room Sofi watched as Abby paced and Matt tried to see if he could find anything on the copy of Connor's hard drive, she was hoping their luck would continue and there would be something useful on there.<p>

"Connor's hard drive is encripted, I'm nearly there." Matt informed them.

"Please tell me I didn't break into Connor's lab for nothing." Abby stated, Sofi looked her way and could see the look on Abby's face. It was really hard for her to go behind Connor the way she had and the guilt was weighing down on her.

" Right I'm in." Matt suddenly announced causing both women to quickly walk over to him.

"What is it? What's he doing?" Sofia inquired looking at the screen. Pulling up another file they quickly scanned through them.

"Anomaly readings?" Matt questioned just as the anomaly alert went off, Sofia saw Matt tense like usual these days. He was getting more on edge and she knew he couldn't wait for Lester to return the next day so she would finally be taken temporarily off the field team until she had their baby. Luckily Abby didn't notice so no unwanted questions were asked. Quickly leaving the panic room the trio started running for the opps room while Matt contacted Jess over the comms.

"What is it Jess?"

_"Your not gonna believe where this anomaly is." _Jess stated in disbelief causing them all to slow to a stop.

"Try me." Hearing where it was the trio looked at each other in shock before turning to run in the correct direction. Reaching the door to Connor's lab they all looked inside to see Connor looking towards them looking worried.

"Connor open up!" Matt shouted so Connor could hear, Connor looking hesitant made Matt continue. "That's a direct order." Walking to the control panel Connor quickly granted them access before quickly walking back to the other side of his desk, slowly walking in the trio looked at the small anomaly in shock. Not liking Sofia being this close to any size anomaly Matt discreetly grasped the back of her belt gentally tugging her backwards until she got the hint and moved further away from it.

"What have you done?" Abby asked him quietly causing Matt and Sofi to look between the pair before focusing on Connor also wanting an answer to that question.

"What have I...What about a congratulations." Connor replied looking at them all. "No" He continued seeing their looks of disbelief. "This is the first man made anomaly in history and I made that."

"Lock it." Matt ordered in a deadly calm voice at the same time the sound of a door opening could be heard.

"I suggest you turn around and leave this lab immediently." Burton ordered walking towards them. "Because under no circumstances is anyone going to lock this anomaly." Connor looked away from the others while they glared at Burton.

"Phillip we have to do our job." Matt stated still in his calm voice, but Sofi could see the anger in his eyes.

"Matt if we lock this anomaly now the readings just get weaker we might lose it all together." Connor answered.

"Oh and that would be bad?" Abby cut in causing Connor to look at her. "Why?"

"Come on Abby it's perfectly safe, look at the size of it, you couldn't even get a T-rex's toe through there I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't, you really really don't" Abby told him before Sofia continued.

"Connor there our plenty of creatures from various times that could come through that anomaly, dangerous creatures!" But before she could say anymore Phillip cut her off.

"This lab belongs to Propero it's not your jurisdiction Matt, if I have to eject you I will." Phillip finished standing right next to Matt.

"OK, Abby it's OK I'll talk to you later." Matt announced.

"What?" Both Abby and Sofia were now looking at Matt confused.

"Phillip knows what he's doing." Matt told them simply, nodding her head Sofi turned to Abby.

"It's alright, come on." Sofi said nodding to the door, walking past Matt Sofi briefly placed her hand on his back before following Abby out hoping the brief contact would calm him slightly. Leaving Abby in one of the spare offices that they often used with Matt when talking about anything to do with the mission she headed to the toilets. Leaning over the sink she turned the cold tap on before splashing her face, even though the actual being sick phase had passed the nausea had remained and she had recently begun to feel faint every so often. The constantly feeling hot wasn't helping either, taking off the top layer she was wearing to hide her bump Sofi was left standing in front of the bathroom mirror wearing one of the tank tops she wore all the time but it was tight around her stomach now. Turning to the side Sofia ran a hand over her bump, at her scan the other day Sofi had asked the women to check she wasn't carrying twins since she was quite big for 18 weeks, with it being her first preganacy she thought it would have taken longer for there to be a visible bump. The midwife had reassured her that there was only one baby and they were an average size for how far she was, she told her the bump was probably visible so early due to her size and height. She was after all quite a tiny person. Putting the other top back on Sofi left the bathroom just as Matt was walking past.

"Hey." She greeted with a quick kiss causing him to smile slightly. "Where's Abby?"

"She's gone to see if she can try and talk some sense into Connor."

"Let's hope she can."

* * *

><p>Sitting in her office, Sofi was bored, with the increased security there wasn't much she could do around the ARC so she had retreated to her office. Looking at her watch Sofi noted it wouldn't be long until the Beta team was due to arrive for their shift so the main team could go home, walking through the airlock into the main menagerie Sofi looked through the viewing window to make sure all the creatures were in there containers before locking everything down. Just as she had finished the sirens went off and a female voice claiming an incursion had been detected. Panic flashed through her these rooms were sealed areas due to the creatures being here, if there was an incursion the ARC would lock down and certain rooms would be sealed up for safty including the airlock and her office to prevent the creatures getting out. Sofia dashed to the airlock wanting to get out of her office before she was sealed in, she didn't fancy being stuck here for however long. Making it into the corridor she heard the door slam and seal seconds later, that was to close. Leaning on the wall she slid down until she was sat so she could get her breath back, reaching to her ear to contact the others to see what was going on she remembered she had taken her comms out and put it on her desk.<p>

"Damn." Closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall Sofia took a few deep breaths. In the silence of the ARC Sofi could hear a strange noise. "Hello?" She called looking around still sat on the floor, but with only the emergency lighting on it wasn't easy to see to far down the corridor properly. Hearing the noise again she sat up straight looking around again but still seeing nothing Sofi's mind began to run a mile a minute, it almost sounded like scuttling, insect-like. Suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her neck Sofi yelled out before instinctivly reaching up and grabbing whatever it was before throwing it.

"What the hell?" Sofi yelled once she saw what she had just lauched and to see it coming back at her, Sofi yelled out again as she felt multiple sharp pains looking down at herself she saw more of the beetles crawling all over her not initially not feeling them through thick clothes but they were biting through them as though they were nothing. Sofia hated insects and couldn't stop from screaming, trying to knock them off with her hands Sofi jumped up trying to shake them off, feeling them under her top layer she whipped it off and used it to try and knock the beetles off while moving down the corridor so they couldn't just crawl straight back onto her. But they were persistant and followed her down the corridor, finally getting the last few from her neck she turned and bolted as quick as she could. Feeling she was far enough away she slowed down but didn't stop moving not wanting to chance it. Looking down at herself she could see she was covered in quite a few cuts, and her combat pants and top were full of holes, seeing that the top of her top appeared to be covered in the most blood she gathered her neck was the worst off. Well that made sense since it hurt most there and quite a few seemed to go for her neck. Looking around she noticed she was near the armoury.

"Oh thank god!" She exclaimed rushing forward. Once in the armoury she grabbed the closest fully charged EMD before rushing to the back where she knew the pesticide was kept. "Thank you Lester for wanting to be prepared for everything." She muttered to herself before starting to move all the pesticide to the table in the middle of the armouy, all she needed now was to find the others. Grabbing another canister she heard a noise across the room towards the entrance but the shelving blocked her view, prepping her EMD she slowly moved so she could see, counting to three in her head she quickly jumped round the shelving with her EMD raised only to come face to face with Abby and Becker who also had their EMD's raised.

"Oh thank god it's you two." Sofia gasped lowering her EMD.

"Oh my god Sofi are you OK? Becker grab that first aid kit over there, Sofi come sit down." Abby rushed out while ushering her into a seat.

"No I'm not OK, I was attack by carnivorous beetles! Can someone explain why there are carnivorous beetles in the ARC?" Sofi demanded trying to beat back her panic.

"Connor's anomaly." Abby said softly while opening the first aid kit Becker had just handed her. "Now keeps still a minute while I at least patch up your neck, it seems to be bleeding quite a bit, the other cuts don't seem as bad." Sofi sat quietly while Abby disinfected the cut and put a sterilzed pad on it before wrapping a bandage around her neck hoping the pressure would stop the bleeding until she could get it properly checked. "There all done."

"Thank you." Sofi said softly gingerly feeling the bandage.

"Come on you two, we need to take these canisters and meet with the others in the hub." Becker announced helping Sofi stand from her seat. Moving towards the table to grab some of the canisters Sofi heard Abby gasp, turning to look at her to see what was wrong she noticed Abby's eyes were on her stomach, looking down Sofi remembered she was no longer wearing her baggier top and that her baby bump was blatantly obvious. Becker followed where Abby was looking and noticed the bump as well making his eyes go wide.

"Sofi..."

"Looks guy we don't have time for this, I'll explain later."

"Your pregnant." Abby stated still in shock.

"Yes I am."

"Well that actually explains a lot about how you and Matt have been acting." Becker announced moving towards the table to grab some of the canisters before looking to the girls. "Well come on we are in the middle of an emergency." With that both the girls grabbed some of the canisters before following Becker to the hub. Glancing to Abby out the corner of her eye she could tell the women was dying to ask her loads of questions, looking to Becker walking in front of her she could see his back was tense. Knowing Becker the way she did she knew he was going to go all big brother on her like he had on many other occasions. He'd rant at her about all the risks and what not. Walking into the hub Sofi saw Jess looking worriedly at the ceiling while Connor and Matt were talking near some ladders.

"Where do you want the box?" Becker called causing Matt and Connor to head towards them.

"Right there, have you seen Sofi yet?" Matt asked, stepping out from behind Becker she smiled to him.

"I'm right here." Sofi said placing the canisters she was holding on to the floor. Quickly walking over to her Matt pulled her in to a hug before pulling back placing one hand on the bandage on her neck and another over their baby.

"Are you both OK? What happened?" Placing her hands over his she smiled.

"We're are both fine, I can feel him moving about still. Now we have a job to do as soon as it's done you can check me over all you want I'll even let you have a medic check me over if it makes you feel better. So what are these nasty critters and how do we plan to stop them?" Sofia told him softly before turning to the rest of the team.

"We're going to trap the queen in this container the other beetles won't leave her, once they're all together we're going to hit them with all the pesticide we can." Matt filled her in as everyone grabbed a canister, moving around the box everyone got their canisters ready.

"We need to move fast this won't hold her for long." Abby announced.

"As long as we get one or two minutes out of it that should be enough." Matt replied, taking a deep breath Sofi made sure her canister was ready before she heard the sound of the scuttling, the horrible sound of hundreds of little critters moving it made her skin crawl. As the sound got louder Jess ran over from near the lifts.

"Matt they're coming." Jess exclaimed rushing over to them.

"OK everyone this side." Matt called moving to the side with their backs facing the ADD Jess followed but went futher into the room closer to the ADD so she was out of the way. "Nobody fire until I say we have to spray all of them no stragglers and whatever happens don't kill the queen!" Matt ordered.

"Why not?" Becker asked.

"Ready?" Matt called not answering the question.

"Ready." Connor answered holding up the detonator that will open the vent causing the queen to fall into the container.

"Go!" Pressing the detonator the vent opened causing the beetles to fall into the box, waiting for Matt's order the beetles continued to fall making everyone tense.

"Now?" Becker called just as the queen fell.

"Now!" As soon as the order was called they all began spraying the pesticide hoping they would have enough the get all the beetles, Jess's scream startled them all but no one stopped spraying except Becker who ran over to help.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Matt shouted as Abby stopped spraying to go help as well, but she carried on what she was doing. The beetles just kept coming.

"It's not working!" Sofia exclaimed panic in her voice, she had to fight down the urge to run away her fear of insects was slowly getting the better of her she could feel the cold sweat slowly forming on her body and could feel her hands shaking. The fear and panic made worse by the thought that she also had her baby to protect from these carnivorous beetles. Not long after she said that her canister began to splutter, panicing she press the handle harder shaking it praying for something to come out.

"I'm out!" Connor called.

"Me to!" Abby added.

"Ok, move, move!" Matt ordered dropping his canister before grabbing her arms and dragging her futher into the room with the others. Moving backwards towards the ADD they all kept their eyes on the beetles.

"They got the queen out." Abby stated as the queen walked along the floor. Before she could get very far though Becker rushed forward with his EMD.

"No!"

"Becker!" But it was to late, as soon as the queen was killed the other beetles scattered.

"It was our only way of controlling them." Matt muttered as Becker kept shooting at the beetles, pulling Sofi closer to his chest he ran hand up and down her back hoping to calm the shudders running through her body, of all the things she had to have an intense fear of it was large insects, Matt couldn't help but think with a shake of his head.

"Now what do we do?" Abby asked nobody in general. Letting Matt move forward Sofi moved so she was closer to Jess which was a good thing as the young girl suddenly started to fall.

"Jess!" Sofi shouted catching her friend and helping her more gentally to the floor as Matt ran over to help. Sofi held Jess in her arms as everyone else ran over to see what was happening, with her laboured breathing and pale complexion Sofi was running through the different things it could be in her head.

"What's wrong with her?" Connor asked out loud, Abby and Becker kept shooting all the stray beetles while Sofi put her hand on Jess's head only to feel her starting to burn up a little.

"I feel weird." Jess told them.

"She's burning up." Sofi informed them. "They can't be venonous because I was bitten over a dozen times." Sofi continued trying to narrow down the list.

"No you don't understand I'm allergic to insect bites." Jess explained. "I need an EpiPen, there should be some in the medical bay."

"Here I'll take her." Becker called rushing forward handing his EMD to Sofi.

"Ok Sofi Abby cover Becker." Matt ordered just as Connor's phone rang, looking to Matt while helping Becker with Jess Sofi expressed her worry through her eyes, with a small smile and a nod of his head Matt gave her what reasurrance he could before turning to Connor. Walking towards the medical bay Abby and herself kept their EMD's ready incase they happened upon any beetles, Becker had one arm around Jess's waist and the other held his EMD. Sofi kept taking deep breathes trying to keep from hyperventilating, her whole body was covered in a cold sweat and she could see the EMD shaking slightly in her hands, she wanted to smack herself Jess was far more important then her fear right now.

"Hey, come on your doing really well." Becker said to Jess. "Not far now, how are you feeling?"

"Insecty bitey..." Jess mumbled back before sofi quietened her, moving towards the wall much against her internal protest they all listened to the beetles, something sounded different. Seconds later some of the over head lighting burst into sparks causing everyone to jump.

"Here Sofi!" Becker called passing her his EMD so he could pick up Jess and they could move at a quicker pace. Jogging down the corridor they tried getting to the medical bay as quick as possible, walking into the room Sofi quickly checked the beds to make sure they were free of beetles before turning to Becker.

"Here's fine."

"Thanks." Becker replied placing Jess on the bed as Abby headed to one of the cupboards.

"Becker!" Abby shouted stepping back from the cupboard both her and Becker started shooting at the beetles. Quickly moving backwards away from the beetles Sofi couldn't quite control the fear coursing through her, her breathing picked up and she was starting to feel light headed. Cursing she gripped the bed behind her to stop herself from falling as the world swayed, her doctor had warned her that some women are more prone to fainting while pregnant and with all the panicing she was doing she was suprised she hadn't yet. Abby's face suddenly appeared infront of her.

"Sofi are you OK?" Abby asked worried gripping Sofi's arm helping her to sit on the bed she was gripping.

"I'm fine Abs." She muttered softly trying to focus on her breathing. "Did you find the Adrenaline?"

"Becker's looking for it, are we sure these beetles aren't venomous? Your looking just as bad as Jess nearly." Abby was really beginning to worry.

"I'm fine, my doctor told me some women are more prone to fainting around this point in their pregnancy and I have a terrible fear of large insects so my panic isn't helping. I just need to try to stay calm." Sofi explained while trying to breath steadily just as Becker exclaimed.

"There's no adrenaline, Jess where is your own EpiPen?" Becker asked.

"It's in the car, but with all these medical things I've never brought it in." Jess explained.

"If we open the external doors thats it there's no controlling them." Abby stated.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Sofia claimed, she was not letting her friend possibly die because of this.

"If we keep the beetles in the ARC we have a chance of wiping them out." Jess announced.

"Yeah and if we don't get your adrenaline...we have to take the risk!" Becker shouted throwing the box he was holding to the floor, this was his girlfriend the women he loved, he was not letting her die like this. "Phillip has to lift lock down."

"Get her to the loading bay exit, I'll meet you there." Abby announced quickly exiting the room.

"Are you going to be Ok walking?" Becker asked while picking up Jess, he had been listening to hers and Abby's conversation.

"I'll be fine, come on we need to get moving." Sofi stated, making sure she was steady on her feet she lifted her EMD and headed out of the room for the loading bay. Quickly making their way through the various corridors the three of them made it to the loading bay in minutes. Leaning Jess against the car Becker leant down so he was eye level with her.

"Hey?"

"I've felt worse but atleast there was Tequila and dancing involved." Jess tried to joke. Moving forward Sofi gentally placed her hand on Jess's forehead, her temperature was worse.

"Becker we have to get her fever down, I need drinking water and some cloth." Sofi told him.

"There should be some in the boot." Becker told her, he'd never felt more glad Sofi was a medic in his life but he was also worried about her, she only looked slightly better than Jess. A familiar chitter sounded after the room, looking up the pair saw Rex land on the car.

"How did he get here?" Becker asked confused.

"I don't know, he should be in the lab it sealed up during lock down he was there I'm sure of it." Sofi replied equally confused.

"Yeah that's directly above us, if he can get down here so can the beetles." Becker stated just as Jess leaned back on the bonnet of the car firing his EMD hitting a beetle.

"Nice work." Becker complimented removing the EMD from her grasp, Sofi looked at her impressed Jess wasn't known for her aim.

"Who let the tigers in here anyway?" Jess mumbled.

"What?"

"Becker, cold water." Sofi ordered shaking Becker into action who picked up Jess bringing her to the back seat of the car. Once they had given her the water and made her as comfortable as possibly they moved to the front of the car, leaning against it Sofi shut her eyes trying to stop the room swaying.

"Abby? Matt? The comms are down" Becker snapped suddenly causing her eyes to snap open and the world to tilt majorly, she could feel her body following before a pair of hands steadied her. Blinking her eyes furiously she tried to focus them. "Sofi, you Ok? You need to sit down now and take it easy."

"I'm fine Becker anyway we need to keep on eye out for the beetles." Sofi muttered once the world had stopped moving so much.

"Sofi your no good to me unconcious and it' not just you need to think about it's your baby too." Becker stated but was interrupted by Jess screaming again causing them both to rush to the back of the car. Once Becker had her settled again Sofi took one of the EMD's and kept walking around the car keeping an eye out for more beetles.

"Sofi?" Becker shouted, once she reached the open door Becker turned to her. "Her pulse is getting weaker and weaker, is there nothing you can do, I mean your a medic..." She could see the worry on his face and it broke her heart.

"Without the adrenaline there isn't more I can do, the best I can help with is to keep her fever down." Sofi replied feeling helpless but before either of them could say anymore there was a bang from futher in the bay.

"What was that?" Becker asked, looking at him Sofia backed away from where she was leaning in the car and started moving towards where the sound came from, her heart beat and breathing increasing with every step. Suddenly the lighting began exploding again causing her panic to reach new heights, walking in the dark with random explosions of lights and big bangs and giant carnivorous insects, this was her worst nightmare in one. Reaching the front of the car she picked up an EMD with one hand while using the other to lean on the car, her legs had turned into jelly, using the torch on the EMD she looked around and what she found caused her panic to increase tenfold. There were hundreds if not thousands of beetles pouring into the loading bay. The whole world tilted as she tried moving backwards as quick as possible but her legs finally gave in, preparing to feel the impact of the floor she was shocked when someone caught her.

"Come on Sofi, we need to get to the panic room. Come on as soon as we're there you can pass out all you like." Abby ordered pulling one of her arms over her shoulder helping support her weight, Abby half supported half dragged Sofi after Becker and Jess to the panic room.

"Matt?" Sofi managed to get out just as they reached the door.

"Him and Connor will be joining us in a few minutes." Abby answered once they were inside the room, Sofi felt herself being leaned against a wall before she let herself relax. The next thing she knew she could hear Matt's voice.

"Sofi? Sofia? Speak to me!"

"Matt?" Sofi called trying to sit up properly.

"No stay down there's going to be something similar to an explosion ripping through the ARC at any moment." Matt whispered in to her as he sat on the floor and cradled her on his lap in his arms. No sooner as he said that various parts of the panic room exploded in sparks, burying her head into his chest Matt's arms tightened around her. And then it was quiet.

"We're still alive." Abby announced sounding slightly shocked.

"Well don't sound so suprised." Connor added.

"Hey you can rest now." Matt whispered into her ear while stroking her hair, deciding she liked that idea Sofi closed her eyes again relaxing into Matt's embrace.

* * *

><p>Blinking Sofi tried to get her eyes to focus, once they had she recognized to familiar room as the hospital.<p>

"Hello sleepy head." Turning her head she saw Matt sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Hey, how long was I out? How's Jess?" Sofi asked sitting up with Matt's help.

"Not to long only a couple of hours and Jess is at home with Becker resting." Matt answered after giving her a quick kiss.

"Jess is the one who suffered a serious allergic reaction yet I'm the one in hospital, how does that work?" Sofi asked exasperated.

"Well for starters Jess isn't pregnant and secondly Jess has already been and left the hospital." Matt explained.

"Well when can I leave and is the baby ok?"

"You can as leave as soon as the doctors spoke with you, we were just waiting for you to wake and the baby is perfectly fine." Matt answered just as the doctor walked through the door.

"Ah Miss Bianco good to see you finally awake, how are you feeling?"

"Just tired really."

"Yes well thats to be expected. All that was really wrong with you is that your panic attack caused your blood pressure to raise dramatically and your breathing to reduce which caused you to faint. We've kept on eye on everything since you came in and everything appears to have returned to normal, you just need to make sure you get plenty of rest and fluids."

"Thank you." Sofi smiled to the man after he left to get her release forms she turned back to Matt.

"What happened after I fainted?"

"After I made sure you were definitely Ok I had to go back to the ARC, a lot of things came into the open with Connor he's agreed to help us fight against Phillip, he's given us so much useful information. This is it Sofi it's nearly over I can feel it. Soon we'll be able to just focus on our family." She could see the hope building in his eyes. She couldn't stop the grin that made it's way across her face. Soon they'd be able to focus on planning their wedding, for her to become Mrs Anderson, they could plan for the arrival of their son or daughter. She couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes.

"It's nearly over." She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading :D The next chapter should be up in a day or two! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Cammie x**


End file.
